Entwined Destinies
by Hikory
Summary: It started out like any other day for rookie nine but upon receving their newest mission they found their lives changed in more ways then one. But what does their new client now about naruto?And what secret does naruto have?female naruto NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I do own some original characters that shall be found out later. Naruto belongs to the fabulous writer and artist Masashi Kishimoto.

It started out like any other day for the rookie nine, but once their sensei went to get a mission, it changed their lives in more ways than one. Everyone was talking about the type of mission they wanted. Naruto hadn't said any thing since they got there, so everyone turned to look at him. He was leaning against a tree, ignoring the other kids, but before any one could speak to him their sensei reappeared, asking them to move inside the Hokage's office.

Once they arrived in the Hokage's office they saw a man with thigh length brown hair, sandish colored ears, and ten kitsune tails. "About time. This is Riku and he has hired you to locate a princess." Tsusande said smiling at them.

'She must have been paid a lot of money to smile like that…' Was the only thought that ran through everyone's head. "Since you're going to be working for him until the princess is found and escorted back to the demon fire village, you should introduce yourselves." She said leaning back in he chair.

The first to introduce himself was Konoha's one and only green beast. "My name is Maito Gai and my team burns the power of youth! And shall be the first to introduce themselves." Right after he said that his team stood up, one by one, and said, "We are "Hyuuga Neji" "Tenten" and "Rock Lee"" after they finished, everyone else proceeded with their introductions.

But when it was nartuo's turn but he said nothing. Fate was not on his side that day, because Sakura punched him on the head yelling, "Geez Naruto! This guy is our client! At least be respectful to him!." As a reaction to his long silence.

A gasp from their client drew everyone's attention. Riku moved to stand in front of Naruto, gazing down at the boy.

"So this is how we where unable to locate you." He muttered under his breath as he kneeled down in front of him, peering at him from eye level "Hireki no jutsu!"

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed but it was too late.

A large pop was heard and a haze smoke filled the room. 'That bastard better not have hurt my Naru-chan.' Sasuke thought, clenching his fists. 'Wait? What am I saying? I do not even like him.' He growled, mentally slapping himself.

"There now, you are as you where born Naruto-sama." Riku stated as he moved to stand behind a figure. 'What is he talking about?' everyone wondered as they strained to see through the clearing smoke. In the place Naruto had once stood, there now was a scowling female, her hair being waist length but the same golden blond color that Naruto had, and the girl's sky blue eyes had a slightly reddish tint to them.

"NARUTO!" Everyone exclaimed before the shock became to much for them, and they all passed out.

Well there you have the first chapter of Entwined Destinies. Please review so I know what you think. This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if I mess up in any way. I'd also like to thank both aki-chan and fluffy-chan for all their help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, I do however own future characters and Riku.

When everyone came to, they looked from each other curiously, then back at Naruto.

"You're a girl!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Very good! Did you come to that conclusion all by yourself little girl?" Naruto replied, never breaking Sakura's gaze.

'So cold…' everyone thought, as they watched Sakura break the gaze with a shiver.

"It's a female Sasuke" Kiba mumbled to Akamaru, who sat on his head like always.

"She is not!" both Sakura and Ino yelled, the two girls shooting darts at him, while Sasuke, who heard the comment, shot a glare at the dog boy as well, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, walking up to the blonde to stand next to her, smiling lightly.

"Eh? Oh, hey Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled at her, stepping to the side to look at her better.

"Do you like having your original body back?" She asked smiling, and everyone paused, looking at Hinata, her words ringing through their mind as they thought 'what? She knew?'

"H-Hinata-sama, you know that Naruto was a girl? How?" Asked Neji curiously, before anyone freaked out even more and broke out into questions, also being confused as what to think, he did after all, lose to a girl in the chuunin exams.

"Oh! Well, yes… I've known for a while actually, but I-I promised Naruto-kun that I wouldn't tell anyone without her permission… so that's why…" she explained shyly, looking down at her hands as she poked her fingers together.

"…Did you know that she was a girl, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at her silver haired instructor, but only receiving a "maybe" from him, followed by a giggle, more interested in what was going on in his perverted book than what is going on around him.

"…And we weren't informed of this _why_?" She asked annoyed, her eyes narrowing, thinking of what Naruto would be doing pretending to be a boy in the first place, 'was it because she liked girls? Or trying to get the attention of the Uchiha boy? Wait, that's wrong, Sasuke wouldn't like boys! But she could still be going after _my _Sasuke-kun!'

"It was a law, that the younger generation never learn the truth, though I don't think any of the adult knew that Naruto was a girl." Tsunade called from her desk, getting everyone's attention back to her.

"Of course they never learned or knew! They would have made my life a living hell! Even though it already happened when I pretended to be a boy! But if they are going to escort me to the demon fire village and back to my grand father, they need to know the truth." Naruto said right after, not giving the chance for people to ask any questions or say a word.

'The truth..? What could he—no _she_ have to hide?" Sasuke wondered, turning his gaze to the blonde, who, he admitted, was a very beautiful girl despite her sharp tongue, he realized what he was thinking and quickly shook it off, looking away embarrassed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade objected, but was silenced by the look that Naruto returned.

"What you were told about Kyuubi was false, the Kyuubi could not be killed, and the Yondaime knew this so he imprisoned _her_ in a vessel" She explained further, letting out a yawn before continuing. "I was selected… no, chosen is a better word, to be a living vessel for the Kyuubi."

"So that's why you're treated as you are!" Lee exclaimed, and then continued with Gai sensei, "Oh Naruto! Your flame of youth burns so bright for one who has been treated as such!" they ended with an embrace towards each other, everyone watching embarrassed to even know who they are.

"Oh, so that would explain the fact that you healed so quickly during matches and the red chakra…" Neji thought out loud, and then winced, as Gai and Lee moved towards him, trying to get the poor boy into an embrace.

Naruto nodded her head, "Yeah, Kyuubi isn't a bad person, it's just that people are judging her on her actions from only that one night." She said, struggling to stay awake.

"And how were you able to understand and beat Gaara of the sand?" Sasuke said more to himself than to anyone in the room.

"Since Naruto-sama has been discovered, I request permission to take her into my custody." Riku interrupted, picking up Naruto as if she were a bride, holding her close, the girl not seeming to mind.

"Hm… Very well, since she probably has not been in that body for such a long time… Okay, now I need everyone but Uchiha Sasuke and Riku out of the room please" Tsunade ordered, motioning for the others to leave, which they did rather quickly, she glanced back at the two thinking 'Hope he agrees to this…' but then she noted how Sasuke was glancing towards Riku, no wait, he was glancing down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, she smiled slightly, seeming to understand what was going on the young Uchiha's mind.

'How dare he touch what is mine!…wait" Sasuke thought, but quickly looked back at Tsunade, holding back a blush.

'Seems that Naruto-sama has made some new friends… hopefully they're the true kind.' Riku thought, tightening his grip on Naruto a little.

What does Tsusande want with Sasuke? And why does he think of Naruto as his? You'll have to find out next time. Please review I'm gonna try to update when I get 5 reviews for each chapter. I would like to thank aki and fluffy again and I would also like to thank SpiritsFlame for helping me decide on what I should write about. I would also like to thank all the reviews for my story it means a lot that my story is liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Once again I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own a few OC char that shall be introduced later on, and riku.

AN: sorry for waiting so long to update. 

' ' is thoughts is kyuubi's thoughts and shall be revealed later but for now will be called inner Sasuke ( ) re my notes

"Now since Naruto is back in her true form citizens of kohona might try to hurt her." Tsusande said leaning back in her chair. "And this concerns me how?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are the only one that the villagers won't try anything to hurt Naruto in fear of hurting you. Hence, Naruto and Riku are to stay with you." Tsusande responded sighing. "And why should I allow them to stay with me? If they are as strong as they seem then they should be able to protect themselves." Sasuke demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen you little…" Tsusande started but was interrupted by Riku suggesting "How about if Naruto-sama and I both agree to help you with what ever you may need help with?"

"What could either of you possibly know that would be helpful to me?" Sasuke demanded glaring at the brown haired man. 'There's nothing that either of them could help me with.' He thought glancing from the brunette to the sleeping blond, 'Naruto could help me restore my clan.' He thought before mentally slapping himself. Oh come on you know you want her. a voice responded full of smugness.

'Who the hell are you?' Sasuke demanded I'm you, only at the same time not you.the voice responded cheerfully, he could feel his eye twitching as he responded 'That made no sense.' Shortly after he couldn't help but notice Tsusande and riku where watching him with interest. "What?" he snapped glaring at them.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tsusande responded before she broke down into a fit of laughter, 'Damn old hag, how dare she laugh at me.' He thought narrowing his eyes further at the laughing female in front of him and the chucking male beside him. "I fail to see what is so funny." He growled turning his gaze to the kitsune beside him, who had finally calmed down from his laughter.

"Forgive me for laughing. Anyways may Naruto-sama and I stay with you?" he asked smiling a gentle simile, 'Well he might be useful and Naruto is the only one I can properly train with.' He thought shifting his gaze to the slumbering blond who was shifted by riku pulling her closer against him, in an attempt to hold her in a more comfortable position.

Somehow I don't think that training is the only thing she can properly do for you. the voice teased. 'Don't you ever go away?' Sasuke demanded blushing slightly when he caught himself looking at his sleeping teammate.Why would I want to leave you alone? This female obviously has caught your attention and you have a chance to let her live under the same roof as you and what do you do? You refuse, what kind of baka does that?the voice growled out annoyance evident. 'Who asked you?' Sasuke snapped. He was to busy arguing with himself to notice that Tsusande and Riku had given each other knowing looks. (Seems they know something doesn't it? Hehe)

"Uchiha if you don't want to accept them as quests then I'm going to have to order you to as a mission." Tsusande said snapping Sasuke out of his argument. "Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Since we are imposing at least let us do some chores. I can help you with your training and Naruto-sama can teach you some fire techniques." Riku suggested. "Whatever." Sasuke said standing up and moved to exit the office (or whatever it's called), "You coming or not?" he asked opening the door, not bother waiting for an answer he left.

"Hokage-sama." Riku said bowing his head before moving to follow the raven haired teenager. As he followed Sasuke to his house riku wondered 'How many of Naruto-sama's friends are her real friends?'

Nya there ya go chap 3. Gomen (again) for takin to long to update. Anyways that aside who was the voice that Sasuke was arguing with and what did it mean by "I am you, only not you?'………………well your just going to have to find out next chap ren't u. Please review and I'll promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can (it'll be shorter a time period then my last update that I promise)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: once again Naruto doesn't belong to me. I do however own a few original characters such as riku, and others that shall appear later on.

An: I've gotten some reviews sayin that I'm rushin and not only do I not understand what they mean, but I'm willin to try. I had something else in mind for this chap but since the reviews I decided to do something else.

" " talking

' ' thinking

' ' unknown voice

is kyuubi talking

( ) is my notes

Walking back to the Uchiha compound riku tightened his hold on the sleeping blond as they walked past the market, in the center of kohona, when he heard some of the village people muttering "Damn demon should have been killed fifteen years ago, don't see why they let _it_ live.", "Won't sell to _it, _killed my baby.". The more Riku heard the more he became enraged 'How dare they talk about Naruto-sama like that. She protects them from real demons and they treat her as if she is a nuisance that shouldn't even be considered alive.' He thought narrowing his dark hazel eyes in anger.

'I can see why kyuubi-sama hates human's so much, they wish to kill anything that reminds them of something that caused them pain.' Riku thought growling as one of the villagers held a kunai in his hand and bragged to his buddies that "One day I'm going to plunge this into that _thing_ and be rid of it once and for all." Once Riku heard that he told Sasuke to wait a sec, he waited until Sasuke had turned around before placing Naruto gently into his arms. 'What the?' Sasuke wondered looking down at the peacefully sleeping blond, then up the kitsune in front of him.

'It's not that bad.**'** The mysterious voice responded amusement evident. 'Are you back again?' Sasuke demanded as his eye twitched he was about to ask Riku what he was doing but he then noticed the glares everyone directed at the blond in his arms. 'Great I am a body guard.' Sasuke thought in annoyance. **'**And you don't like that why?**' **the voice demanded, ignoring the voice for now Sasuke watched as Riku walked up to the man with the kunai. "Did I just hear you say that you where going to use that kunai to kill Naruto-sama?" riku asked in an overly sweet voice.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke subconsciously tightened his hold on the sleeping blond in his arms, 'They will have to go through me first.' He thought growling. **'**Thought you didn't care for being a body guard?**'** the voice teased, 'I do **not** care for this job, I just refuse to let them hurt my teammate.' Sasuke snapped** '**is that ALL she means to you?**' **the voice asked. 'What the hell does that mean?' Sasuke wonderedhe was shaken from his thoughts by someone screaming. Looking in the direction where the person screamed he was Riku holding the man against the wall by his throat, "If you or anyone else tries to harm Naruto-sama in **any **way I will hunt you down and there will not be enough left for anyone to identify you." Riku growled squeezing the man's throat.

'Maybe he can help me train after all.' Sasuke thought smirking as the man who was pinned against the wall nodded his head whimpering when Riku made the man look him in the eyes and say it. Once Riku was satisfied he let the man go and made his way back to Sasuke, nodding his head to show his thanks as he took Naruto back. As they where leaving no one dared to say anything in fear of angering the male kitsune or to wind up like the man he just slammed against a wall.

"Uchiha-san?" Riku said as they entered the Uchiha compound. "Hn?" Sasuke grunted as they walked past one of the old bakery shops (I dunno if there's one in the real compound but there is one in mine.) "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you. I will be glad to help out anyway possible and I'm sure Naruto-sama will too. She may not seem like the type but she likes to help out others who she considers her friends. All though I have a feeling that she may have to learn that she has some friends that are not her true friends." Riku said sighing.

"She has more real friends than the non ones." Sasuke muttered under his breath as they came to his house. "May I ask why you speak more than one word sentences when you are out of town?" Riku questioned as Sasuke unlocked the door. "Fan girls." Was the response before the door opened. "Kyuubi-sama had a great deal of admires herself growing up." Riku chuckled, "Why did Kyuubi attack kohona?" Sasuke asked flipping on the lights. "She attacked because someone from here was trying to command her into doing something she did not wish to." Riku responded following Sasuke inside.

"Why was she here in the first place?" sasuke called out from the family room, "She was looking for someone very dear." was the response. After they placed Naruto down on the couch to sleep riku said he would make dinner for them, sasuke was about to refuse but decided against it since he had to get two of the guest rooms ready. "The kitchen down the hall and it's the second door to the left." sasuke said turning to go up the stairs. 'Where should I put them?' he wondered coming to stop at the top of the stairs, **'**Give Riku a guest room and put Naruto in with you.**'** The mysterious voice said. 'Why would I want that dobe in the same room as me?' he demanded growling. **'**It's obvious you like her.**' **Was the reply.

'I do NOT like her, she is merely an acquaintance that's all.' he snapped randomly selecting one of the guest bed rooms and started to clean it. **'**Right and I'm the tooth fairy.' Snorted the voice. 'Why the hell are you still here?' sasuke demanded opening the window and started to remove all the dust covered bed sheets and comforter (they're gonna have bed's and not futons.) Walking towards the closet he made sure there was fresh sheet before closing the door. Walking down stairs and into the kitchen he grabbed a broom, mop, furniture polish and a rag. As he left he noticed riku was adding spices into the pot on the stove, walking back up stairs sasuke returned to his task of cleaning the guest rooms.

In the family room a pair of sky blue eyes opened, 'Where am I?' she wondered looking at the nicely decorated room. Obviously you are at that boy's house. Kyuubi chuckled. 'Boy? Wait I'm in sasuke's house!' Naruto exclaimed jumping off the couch. 'Wonder where riku is?' she pondered stretching, letting her senses lead her to where she wanted to go she was surprised to find his scent coming where the smells of something being cooked. "Smells like he's in the kitchen." Muttered Naruto ash she made her way in the direction. ' THE KITCHEN!' Naruto and Kyuubi exclaimed as Naruto bolted down the hall as quickly and gracefully as possible.

Sliding into the kitchen she was horrified to see him pulling out a cooking sheet from the over, on the cooking sheet she could make out what looked like garlic bread but was cover in some brownish colored stuff that was bubbling. "What is that?" she asked nervously, "Garlic bread with a secret topping." Riku responded sitting the sheet down on top of the stove. "S-s-s-secret t-top-toping?" Naruto questioned moving to get a close look at riku's latest concoction nervously. "Yes Peanut butter." Was the reply from the smiling male kitsune. (I got this idea of usin peanut butter from a great story. It's called Neko No Jutsu. I love that story.)

"You put peanut butter on the bread because?" Naruto asked as both she and kyuubi shuddered. "I thought I'd spice it up a bit." Riku replied cheerfully, "And what did you do to the spaghetti?" she asked moving to taste the spaghetti. "Chili, peppers, and broccoli." Was the response to her question. "WHAT!" she screamed looking into the pot. There floating at the top there was indeed peppers, and broccoli, 'That looks just as bad as it sounds.' She thought covering her mouth and nose with her hand. I dunno they both seem worse. kyuubi replied whimpering.

'Phew finally done.' Sasuke thought looking at the clean room before him, **'**You still have one more room to go so why not just let the girl sleep with you?**'** the voice suggested. 'For the last time NO!' sasuke snapped storming out of the room and walked into another room, **Growl** was heard shortly after sasuke started on the room. 'I need to hurry this up.' He thought as his stomach growled again, picking up the paste he started cleaning faster, as he was half way through cleaning he thought he heard a yell coming from his kitchen but shrugged it off when nothing else was heard. Not in the mood to put the room back in perfect order he just put things in random spots and tidied up as much as possible.

Looking over the room one last time sasuke noted that the room was presentable enough for riku or Naruto which ever took the room. Walking down the stairs he was surprised to see riku walking up them, "I was told to come see if you required any help?" he said before sasuke could ask anything. Shaking his head sasuke said "No, I got them cleaned so you can select which room you want and which room you want to put Naruto in."

Nodding his head Riku went up to select who would get what room. 'That's weird why is riku upstairs?' he wondered walking into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Naruto standing over the large pot he saw riku using earlier adding what looked like garlic. "Why are you cooking?" he asked putting the cleaning supplies away, "Would you prefer to eat what Riku cooked?" she demanded looking in his direction. "What was wrong with what he cooked?" sasuke asked walking over to the stove and took the wooden spoon from Naruto and got a little of the sauce on it, "You would like to eat peanut butter covered garlic bread and spaghetti that had chili, peppers, and broccoli in it?" she inquired watching him taste the sauce.

Giggling slightly when he turned a greenish color, "I'll be cooking from now on if you want to have a still intact stomach." She stated taking back the spoon and set it on a paper towel off the stove. "You can cook? Why didn't you do so during all those missions?" sasuke demanded glaring at her, "If word got out that I could cook then the villagers might stop giving me food all together." She muttered. "If you can cook why do you love ramen so much?" he questioned leaning against the counter, shaking her head she said "I don't love ramen. It was the only food I could buy that they couldn't spoil and was still edible even if crushed. So I figured if I pretended to love it they would stop trying to cheat me out of my money since ramen is so bad for you. They probably figure I'd die from it sooner or later so why bother trying to take that away what they want."

'That look doesn't belong on her face.' He thought watching her face go from happy to sad, "Was Riku's food as terrible looking as it sounds?" he asked mentally shuddering at what was made a little while ago. "Worse." Naruto said before she collapsed into a fit of laughter, looking at the sight before him sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Naruto. 'Am I coming down with something?' he wondered as he felt a slight warmth spread across his cheeks, turning his face away from the laughing female he opened a cabinet door and took out three plates, forks, napkins, and glasses and made his way into the dinning room trying to rid his mind of the image Naruto left in his mind as she laughed.

Well there you have it chap 4.Thanx to all that reviewed it's really great to see that peeps like my story. Please review and tell me what you think, and yes I know that sasuke is a little OOC but I had to make him act this way or else I'd never have gotten this far. So please don't flame me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again naruto isn't mine.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

kyuubi

' ' Mysterious voice

As they ate dinner riku noticed that sasuke kept on looking at naruto and then seemed to mentally beat himself up for looking. "If you are up to it we shall start your training tomorrow." Riku said looking at sasuke. Nodding his head sasuke picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "Your training teme?" naruto asked looking at riku with confusion written on her face. "Hai dobe. In return for the both of you staying here he is training with me." Sasuke replied taking a piece of garlic bread and dipped it into the spaghetti sauce.

"Don't call me dobe." Naruto growled at sasuke. "Since I'm forbidden to set foot in the kitchen to cook, you can do all the cooking naruto-sama." Riku said before any fights could break out. 'Yeah cause if you cooked any thing that tasted or looked normal then hell must have frozen over.' Sasuke and naruto thought as they shudder(naruto physically and sasuke inwardly) at the thought of what riku cooked. "That's it? I don't get to train?" naruto demanded climbing to her feet. "It's for the best since everyone in this village must know by now that you are a girl they might try to harm you and that is something that I cannot allow." Riku said calmly. "I'm a ninja, I can take care of myself." Naruto protested. "Listen to him dobe. You are strong but don't forget that if the village teams up and tries to hurt then you can't fight all of them with out running out of energy sooner or later." Sasuke said. "I guess your right. But like it or not I will train and if you try to stop me then you'll find yourself in the hospital." Naruto said sitting back down. "If we can get someone to watch over you then fine." Riku stated smiling.

It wasn't long until they finished eating, before naruto could pick up her plate riku told her "We can do the dishes. You go take a shower. I'll bring you some clothes to sleep in." nodding her head naruto made her way towards the stairs. "Second door to the left." Sasuke called out as her foot touched the first step. Walking up the stairs she walked into the room sasuke told her was the bathroom and was surprised to see how big it was. "This is bigger than my whole apartment." She said looking from the almond colored painted walls to the large bath tub, then to the spacious shower. "Is that gold?" she wondered noticing something goldish sparking on the counter top of the fancy marble counter top and the expensive sink's. "It is gold." She said touching the gold specs.

A moment later someone knocked on the door, opening the door she saw riku holding a power blue towel, on top of the towel was a set of sleeping clothes. "Arigato." She said taking the clothes from him. "Your welcome, your room is down the hall and it's the burgundy colored room. I left the door open so you could find out." Riku responded before turning to go back down stairs. Turning around naruto shut the door and placed the towel on the counter. Walking over to the shower she turned it on, while the water was heating up naruto removed her clothes and placed them neatly on top of the toilet lid, climbing into the shower she selected the shampoo and conditioner that smelled like strawberries and lathered her hair with it. After her hair was rinsed of the shampoo she the condition on her tips and a dip on her scalp, once those area's where lather she quickly rinsed her hair. Shutting the water off the started to ring her hair out, when her hair was not as wet she stepped out of the shower and made her way to her clothes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll start on these." Sasuke said placing the plates in the sink and turned on the water. "I'll get the rest." Riku announced moving back into the dinning room. 'I wonder how he survives if he has to eat his own cooking?' sasuke pondered scrubbing a plate **'**you have a gorgeous female in your house in the bath room naked and all you can wonder about it how rifu or what ever his name is lives?**' **the voiced called out in shock. 'Arg are you back again?' sasuke demanded placing the dish onto the drying rack. **'**If you don't recognize what an opportunity this situation is then your never going to review your clan at this rate.**'** The voice responded.

Blocking the voice sasuke continued on his task, he had placed the last plate on the rack when riku walked in with all the pots perfectly balanced on his hands, arms, and one on top of his head. 'He can balance all that but he can't cook?' sasuke thought helping riku from his burden. Once the last pot was on the counter riku started scrubbing them, the dishes where done and set out to dry in a few minutes. "Got to love being a demon." He said smiling at sasuke. "I'm going to look around out side, get a feel of the training grounds. You can go get ready for bed or whatever you want to do." Riku said walking out side.

Walking upstairs sasuke heard no water running so he assumed naruto was out of the shower. Entering his room he walked over to his dresser and took out a fresh set of night clothes. Walking past his personal bathroom he made a mental note to get someone to fix the pipes in there as he walked to the guest bathroom. Opening the door his dark eyes met with surprised sky blue ones. **'**Maybe you aren't hopeless after all.**'** The voice said 'Shut up this is an accident.' He replied shifting his eyes from naruto's and turned to leave. "HENTAI!" naruto screamed throwing everything she could at sasuke, he managed to dodge all but the hair dryer she threw at him.

Closing the door he leaned against it and tried to erase the image of naruto wearing nothing, her wet hair dripping beads of water down her body. He was shaken from his thoughts by riku running up the stairs and stopping in front of him. "What's wrong?" he asked glancing for anything dangerous. Before sasuke could answer him the bathroom door slid open and sasuke fell back words, looking up the towel naruto wrapped around her. "Hentai." She growled as sasuke sat up as quickly as he fell down. "I'm not a Hentai I didn't know you where in the bathroom." Sasuke growled back.

"Didn't you hear riku when he told me to go take a shower?" naruto demanded narrowing her sky blue eyes at sasuke. "I did. But when I was walking up the stairs I didn't hear the water running so I assumed you where already done." He snapped. "Knowing you I'm sure you had a private bathroom so why did you come to use this one?" naruto questioned crossing her arms over her chest. "Something is wrong with it. I planned on calling someone to fix it but then I got informed of a mission." He stated. "And you couldn't knock because?" naruto asked trying to calm down. "There wasn't any water running and so that meant you where out." was sasuke's response.

'They act like a married couple.' Riku thought chuckling inwardly at the image naruto and sasuke made. "Perhaps we can put this behind us and go on our marry ways." Riku suggested when he noticed that sasuke's blood line, the sharingan, had come to and naruto's eyes had become red and had cat like slits in them. "NO! I'm going to get back at him. Then and only then shall we truly be able to put this behind us." Naruto hissed pulling her night clothes against her chest and stormed her way to her room. "You wish dobe." was the only thing sasuke said before entering the bathroom.

'I better send that scroll to Mitsuo-sama and inform him that I've located naruto-sama.' Riku thought going back down the stairs and went out side. Doing all the hand signs he summoned a pure white ice kitsune who had lavender eyes, kneeling down to the ice kitsune's eye level riku ordered "Take this to Mitsuo-sama and wait for a response."

Nodding it's head the kitsune then asked "Shall I come back here or do I look for you?"

Thinking it over for a few minutes riku responded "Better wait for me here. I'll get naruto-sama to make you some salmon. I'm sure she'd want to meet you, and you her."

Nodding her head the kitsune took off with the scroll safely in her mouth and was soon out of sight. "Hopefully Mitsuo-sama won't do anything to drastic when he receives that scroll." Riku muttered waling back inside.

Walking into the kitchen riku grabbed a glass and poured himself a cup of lemonade and then walked up to his room. 'I'll get a shower in the morning.' He thought entering his room. 'I wonder what I should teach the boy?' he pondered shutting the door, thinking over all the jutsu he knew and found that he couldn't teach any of them. 'This is bad all the jutsu I know is demon jutsu.' He thought placing his cup down on a coaster on the night stand near his bed. 'Maybe I could help him learn more about fire jutsu and how to improve what he knows.' Riku pondered sitting on his bed. 'If only he had demon blood then I could help, well if he had demon blood then he would more than likely already know all the jutsu I could teach him.' He thought sighing. 'I give up, maybe a nap would help me.' He thought closing his eyes and tried to fall asleep. An hour later he was in a light sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I'm going to make him pay.' Naruto thought tying her sleeping pants. And how do you plan on doing that? kyuubi questioned smirking at all the things her kit could do. 'Well his fan club has been trying to get newer pictures of him.' Naruto replied. Pictures? That's your great idea? kyuubi deadpanned. 'Not just any pictures Kyuu but pictures of him sleeping. There has never been a single picture of him sleeping.' Naruto stated smirking at how much money she was going to make. And you would know this how? kyuubi questioned 'Simple I had class with him and basically every girl there had pictures and they kept on talking about how much money they would pay for a picture of him sleeping.' Naruto responded. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! was all kyuubi could do as she rolled in laughter.

'Yep I'm going to teach him what happens when you mess with me.' Naruto thought climbing into bed. 'Oi! kyuu wake me up when you sense him asleep.' Naruto asked closing her eyes and was half way asleep when kyuubi responded Very well. Night."

While naruto was sleeping kyuubi kept on wondering when she should inform her kit about the merging process. Since there is no way of telling when it should start I should tell her soon. Maybe in the morning so she can inform the hokage so she can keep everyone away and not let anyone harm my kit. kyuubi thought closing her eyes and fell into a very light slumber, making sure to let her chakera out so she could inform naruto when the boy was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I better be prepared just in case the dobe really tries something.' Sasuke thought as he quickly lathered his hair and stepped until the shower head to rinse. **'**I'd be really nice if that something was her walking in on you in the shower and then said she wants to have your babies.**'** The voice said causing sasuke's eye to twitch. 'Why can't you go away and leave me alone.' Sasuke growled. **'**Because you obviously need my help. You say you want to restore your clan yet you don't care about the gorgeous female who you saw naked and you try to erase the image. Who does that?**'** the voice stated.

'She's my teammate it would be wrong.' He thought shutting off the water. **'**What would be wrong is to not even try to make something else happen beside just teammates.**'** The voice said. 'We are friends and nothing more.' Sasuke snapped stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his slim waist. Looking into the mirror sasuke sighed as he saw that he looked more and more like _him._ 'Why do I have to look like him?' sasuke pondered. **'**That's another reason that you should become more than just teammates. She already knows of what really happened to your family. She doesn't treat you any different.**'** The voice pointed out.

'It doesn't matter I'm not going to change anything with my relationship with naruto.' Sasuke snapped pulling on his black boxers and his sleeping pants.** '**Because your scared that she's going to leave you?**'** the voice demanded. 'Everything I cared about was killed when I was nine and I refuse to let anything else be taken away from me.' Sasuke said opening the bath room door and made his way to his bedroom. **'**You my friend are going to regret not taking chances my friend.**'** The voice said in a sad voice. 'And you would know about that how?' sasuke asked but then felt stupid for asking himself such a stupid question. Opening the door to his room his feet padded across the floor quietly as he walked over to his book case.

Grabbing the first book he saw he made his way over to his bed. Looking at the title he saw it was the book naruto had gotten him for Christmas last year. "Eragon." He muttered opening the book. As soon as the book opened something fell out, picking it up sasuke noticed it was a book mark. Flipping the book mark over he saw surprised to see the picture was of the symbol of the uchiha's, the fan, surrounded by different fire scrolls. In the corner there was a note taped. Removing the note he saw the handwriting wasn't chicken scratch, opening the note he was surprised again. It said "Learn to live teme. You aren't alone anymore."

"What a dobe." Was all sasuke could say as he felt the corners of his mouth twitch. 'She's right I'm not alone anymore.' He thought mentally sighing. Turning his attention back to the book sasuke moved until he was comfortable and started to read. He kept on reading, he was half way through chapter four when he glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand and saw it was midnight. Placing the book mark on the book he set it down next to his alarm clock and closed his eyes. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow?'

00000000000000000000

There's chap 5. Hope you like it, the next chap is what everyone else is thinking about the same night, and how they react. Again sasuke might be ooc but he has to be for my story to work so pleaze no flames. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but Riku, Mitsuo, and the ice kitsune riku summoned, and other characters that shall appear later on.

" " talking

' 'Thinking

kyuubi talking

' 'Mysterious voice

To explain the book thing in the last chapter, it wasn't there for any real purpose it was just there as a birthday gift from naruto. Sasuke only read the book because he doesn't sleep much at night because of the massacre, and the nightmares he gets from that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boy's asleep kyuubi announced causing naruto to wake up, rubbing her eyes she glanced at the clock and groaned "Who stays up until twelve o'clock?", climbing out of her bed she crept over to the dresser where she saw a camera resting What do you plan on doing with that? Kyuubi questioned as naruto looked at how many pictures remained. 'Simple I plan on taking pictures of him sleeping and sell them to his fan club.' Naruto replied sneaking out of her room towards the room where sasuke's scent was coming from, opening the door she tip toed into the room. 'Hopefully he won't wake up.' She prayed turning the camera on, lifting to her face she used up the remainder of the film on pictures of sasuke. Better get out of here. Kyuubi growled sensing the spike in chakera from the sleeping boy. Running as quietly as possible naruto made to the door and happened to open it right as sasuke started to wake up, jumping out the door she managed to shut it before he could spot her. 'I thought you said he was asleep.' She said going back to her own room, He was it must have been the flash that woke him up, either that or he's a very light sleeper. kyuubi responded as naruto climbed back into her bed. 'Light sleeper.' Naruto stated as she felt sasuke's chakera calmed back down.(I'm gonna say that when asleep their chakera like their hearts slow down.)

0000000000000000000000

"It's hard to believe that naruto was really a girl this whole time." Ino said sitting down on her bed. "Not really, it does explain why sasuke always won at everything they competed against each other." Sakura replied crossing her arms over her chest. "True but naruto doesn't give up, even as a girl she trained with guys." Tenten pointed out. "And what does that mean?" Sakura snapped narrowing her green eyes at the raven haired girl. "Chill pinky. I'm sure tenten just meant that naruto proved that girls can be just as strong and do the same things guys can." Temari said from her spot on the ground. Before sakura could reply hinata interrupted by saying "Naruto isn't like other girl's, she had to grow up pretending to be a boy just so she could survive. I'm pretty sure that even if naruto had lived like a girl all her life she would probably still be the same."(I don't like hinata when she stutters, so I made her get over that.)

"I still think its wrong of naruto to lie to us." Sakura said in an annoyed voice. 'Sakura can't you see she did it to keep on living.' Ino thought shaking her head. "If she tries to get between me and MY sasuke-kun she'll regret it." Sakura growled. "Sasuke isn't yours." Tenten pointed out. "He just fails to realize how perfect we are together." Sakura snapped drawing a snort from temari. "Please he can't stand you. I don't think he wants someone as weak as you for his wife." Temari said placing one arm on the ground and turned around to pop her back. "I am not weak. I am Tsusande-sama's apprentice after all." Sakura said throwing a pillow at the blond. "Must be a fluke, cides I bet the only reason you wanted to get trained as a med-nin was so you wouldn't feel left out that you weren't being trained by a sennin." Temari replied removing the pillow from her lap, where it fell when sakura threw the pillow and it hit her chest.

"That's not true. I just wanted to get stronger." Sakura replied sticking her nose in the air. "Now that I think about it she's right. You didn't feel the need to get stronger until sasuke left." Tenten muttered to herself. "That's because I didn't know what I would be good at." Sakura argued. "You don't need to be good at anything to get stronger." Hinata said quietly, looking at her friends in shock sakura turned her green eyes to her best friend. "Tell me you don't agree with them." She pleaded looking into Ino's dark blue eyes. "Gomen sakura but I do. When we fought against each other in the chuunin exams I trained to get stronger so I wouldn't let my teammates down and so I would know that I could take care of myself, but you didn't you continued to let sasuke and naruto protect you." Ino said looking down at the lavender comforter not wanting to look sakura in the eye.

"I can't believe all of you!" sakura screeched standing up, "I trained so that when sasuke did return and we became team seven again I could be of more help. Not to impress sasuke." She said stomping towards to door. "Since none of you really think that I might have wanted to get stronger so I wouldn't hold back my team any more than I don't think I could stay here any more." She said opening the door. "All of you at one point in time where my friends but now I see that you would rather be friends with _naruto_ then me." She said sneering naruto's name as she stepped out of Ino's room. "We can be friends with both of you." Ino protested trying to calm down her friend. "No, I refuse to be friends with people who say such untruthful things about me." She snapped slamming the door and made her way to exit the flower shop (the house is an extension to the shop so it's directly behind the shop.)

"Sakura." Ino whispered sadly, her bedroom door opened a second later. "What's going on honey? What's with all the racket and why did sakura storm out of here like that?" ino's mother asked peaking her inside the room. "Gomen but we told her that we thought she only wanted to get stronger to impress sasuke and she blew up." Tenten said bowing her head. "That's no reason to get mad about. Besides anyone can see that the uchiha boy likes his other teammate." Ino's mother said leaning against the door. "Sakura seems to think that naruto lied about being a girl so she could impress sasuke." Said a sad hinata. "And that sasuke is hers." Added temari, "I'm sure she'll get over it. Once she realizes that naru-chan means no harm in anything romantic, she doesn't understand anything about it." Ino's mother pointed out. "Naru-chan? I thought you couldn't stand naruto?" Ino questioned. "Silly girl I knew kyuubi when she came to kohona looking for her special someone. And since she stayed for a while I naturally got to know her, so I don't hate or dislike naruto. I just couldn't stand the feeling of knowing that the villagers where hurting naruto and not being able to do anything about it." Her mother replied.

"So that's why when ever the festival came you acted like a real bitch." Ino muttered under her breath. "What was that dear?" her mother asked getting that gleam in her eye (you know the one where it basically says I know what you said I just like to see you squirm trying to cover it up). "I said "so that's why you never go to the festival." Ino said nervously. "Thought so well good night girl's." her mother said moving to close the door, "Wait you said kyuubi was looking for someone who was it?" hinata called out before the door closed. "She was looking for her fiancé, his name was Ryu." Ino's mother responded looking down at the ground with sad eyes. "What happened to him?" tenten asked.

"I asked that same question and the response I got was "I don't know. His chakera was last felt coming from this area." And that was nine months before she attacked." Was Maya's response (I decided to give ino's mother a name). "Do you think he was sealed in a baby like kyuubi was in naruto?" temari asked. "That could have happened but no one can say for certain." maya said standing up straight. "So if kyuubi's fiancé is still alive doesn't that mean that he's engaged to naruto?" ino pondered out loud. "That I do not know. Now you all go to bed, you have to get up early to train." maya said shutting the door as she exited the room. "I dunno if that's true or not but if it does turn on to be, then that guy better be good to naruto or else." Temari stated punching her open palm with her fist as if it emphasize what she would do if anyone hurt her friend. "I agree." Ino, Hinata, and Tenten replied nodding their heads. Shortly after everyone fell asleep not before praying that nothing bad should happen to naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Typical of naruto to pull a stunt like this." Kiba said throwing a rock into the pond, "That just proves that Kohona's number one ninja of surprise has managed to top herself once again." Shino pointed out. "Would you want it any other way?" gaara questioned. "No." was everyone's response, "Aren't you surprised?" chouji asked looking at the red head across from him. "Naruto is still naruto." Was the response, "I agree but I am quite proud to call naruto my friend. She helped me even when she wasn't treated the way she should." Neji stated in a low whisper. "Yosh naruto's flame of youth is burning brightly." Lee exclaimed jumping on a bolder doing his nice guy pose.

"Naruto is just so troublesome." Shikamaru stated looking up at the cloudy night sky. "That's true but I wouldn't want it any other way." Kiba replied petting akamaru. "Why did you come here gaara?" shino asked looking at the red head. "It's been a year since naruto last visited me. I wished to see how he…….I mean she is doing. Temari had nothing to do and she also wanted to see how she was." Was the only response given as gaara stood up and made his way towards the hotel he was staying at. "We should head home too." Kiba announced standing up and nodded his head to everyone before heading in the direction of his home, with akamaru following closely behind. "We'll go see naruto in the morning and tell her that she is still our friend no matter who or what she is." Chouji said pulling a bag of chips from his bag and started eating it. After everyone said their good bye's they each left in the direction of their homes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I can't believe they said that.' Sakura thought opening the gate to her house. 'And worse they want to be friends with _naruto_,' she thought pulling out her keys from her pocket. 'She lied to us and they just forgive her. Do they not realize that she might be trying to earn our trust so she could feed us to some demons.' She thought opening her front door and slipped inside. "Sakura is that you honey? Weren't you supposed to be a Ino's?" her father's voice called out from the living room. "Hai. I couldn't stand being over there any longer. They plan on forgiving naruto." She said walking into the living room after removing her shoes. "That's terrible." Her mother replied. "I know and then they started to say I only got trained by Tsusande-sama as a fluke." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. "They are just jealous of you that's all sweetie. And when you and the uchiha boy marry then they'll be sorry." Her mother added smiling at her daughter.

"Your right mother. They are jealous." Sakura said looking into her mother's blue eyes.

"Of course she is." Her father responded kissing the top of his wife's pink head. "Hay daddy I was supposed to go meet everyone tomorrow but since they are jealous of me can I just stay home?" sakura pleaded looking into her father's green eyes. "Of course, I don't want you doing or going anywhere you don't want to." He said standing up. "Well it's late we should get some sleep." Her mother said. "Hai. Good night." Sakura said before going up stairs to her room. "We've got such a perfect daughter." Her mother said to her father as they made it to the top of the stairs and turned to go to their room. 'Hai I am perfect which is why I'm the only one for sasuke-kun.' Was sakura's last thought before she fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's hard to take in that naruto's a girl but it does explain a few things." Iruka said as he sipped his tea. "Like the poor chakera control?" Kakashi asked never looking up from his perverted book. "Hai, but also that naruto acted very weird for a boy." iruka responded sitting down his cup. "I thought so too. Naruto may have tried to act like a boy but every once in a while I noticed that she kept on tiding stuff up and when asked she'd say she was cleaning to look for something only the thing she was looking for was in plain sight the whole time." Kakashi said. "I wish she could have told me." Iruka muttered, "You're a worry wart as it is imagine what you would be like if naruto did tell you the truth." Kakashi teased causing iruka's eye to twitch.

"I am not a worry wart." Iruka protested. "Sure you are." Kakashi said closing his book much to his boyfriend's shock. "Anyways lets go to bed or else we won't be able to see naruto tomorrow at noon." Kakashi said standing up, "Noon? But I thought it was eight?" iruka said looking a kakashi in confusion. Judging by the twinkle in his boyfriend's eye iruka could guess where this was heading. "Kakashi…." Iruka started to protest but was stopped by kakashi kissing him senseless(he pulled his mask down of course).Before iruka could think clearly kakashi had taken him to their bedroom.(I'm sure you can guess what kakashi has planned.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's the end. I'm not good at writing lemons so I got my friend to write em grins cheekily, sadly I wasn't planning on having one here so there isn't one. Gomen, but I promise that I shall bug my friend to write em. So when I do plan on having a lemon there shall be one. As you can tell sakura is obnoxious so if you like sakura please don't flame me. I had to have someone who doesn't like the fact of naruto being a girl. Does naruto have a fiancé? If so then who is it? And how will everyone react when they leaned the truth. I made ino's mom care about naruto, and her meeting kyuubi is important for the next chapter. I need some ideas on clothing that naruto should wear, I have some but I need others, so any ideas would be appreciated. I also need an outfit that sasuke picked out for naruto. Anyone who helps shall be thanked. Make sure to review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again naruto is not mine, but I do own some original char's.

" " talking

kyuubi talking

' 'mysterious voice

( ) my notes

Yah my story is loved, even though I have over 5000 hits and over 40(right now anyways) reviews I'm still happy. So keep the reviews comin. grins happily

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun started to rise naruto slowly awoke, 'It's been a while since I've gotten up o time and not having to force myself to sleep in later.' She though stretching. After she finished stretching she climbed out of bed and made her way quietly towards the door. Slipping out of her room she then proceeded to the kitchen to make break feast. When do you plan on selling those pictures you took? kyuubi asked as naruto set one foot on the stairs. 'Later, I first need to figure out what to wear since riku took my clothes and I can't find them.' She thought yawning. After her search for her clothing proved to be unsuccessful she sighed and made her way out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Stumbling around in the dark naruto tried to be as quiet as possible, arriving in the kitchen she flipped the switch and had to squint her eyes until they adjusted to the brightness. After her eyes had adjusted to the light naruto opened her eyes fully and then looked over what was in the fridge. 'Not much, really need to go shopping.' She thought pulling out the last carton of eggs. Placing those on the counter she then looked through the cub bards for the other ingredients she would need to make pancakes. Once everything was on the counter she looked for a bowl big enough to hold the batter and grabbed some plates to set aside for later use.

A few minutes later she had everything mixed together and ready to cook, 'I'll make eggs too.' She thought eyeing the other carton sitting next to the empty one. Grabbing two bowl she cracked six eggs into one and threw out their shells, once any shells in the eggs where removed she used a fork and started whisking them. Adding a little bit if water, salt, and pepper, she quickly finished that set of eggs. The other she just cracked and placed in the bowl, once the eggs where ready to cook she grabbed three skillets. In the first one she poured in some pancake batter, the second the whisked eggs and in the last skillet she poured in the complete eggs.

'I better start a shopping list once I'm done.' She thought flipping the pancake. She had flipped the scrambled eggs over and was working on the sunny side up eggs when sasuke walked into the kitchen. "You're up?" he questioned raising an eyebrow elegantly. Letting out a sigh of relief that she had the egg flipped over before she growled "I had to force myself to sleep in or train non stop until it was three in the morning so I would wake up late." She snapped putting the spatula under the pancake and placed it onto one of the plates she set out earlier. "Hn." He grunted walking over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, "Touch that and you die." Naruto growled never looking in his direction as she poured more batter into the pan.

"It's my house, therefore I can drink orange juice if I want." Sasuke growled back placing the carton on the counter. "While that may be true, there is nothing else to drink." Naruto pointed out finishing off the scrambled eggs and put them on the plate next to the pancake. 'She cannot tell me what to do in MY house.' Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes in annoyance. **'**Pleaze you like her doing that, cause it makes you feel like a normal person.**'** Pointed out the mysterious voice. 'Who the hell are you?' sasuke demanded clenching his hands into fists.** '**The name I was given at birth was Ryu.**'** The voice replied. "Ryu?" sasuke muttered under his breath. He hadn't even know he said it out loud but soon realized he did when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

Looking up at the owner of the hand sasuke say it was riku who looked very pissed. "Outside now." Riku growled his dark hazel (never mentioned his eye color before gomen) turning a deep blood red. Casting one last look at naruto he noted that she never looked in his direction. 'Did she not notice?' he pondered moving to follow riku. Once outside riku wasted no time in grabbing sasuke by his neck and slamming him against a nearby tree. "Where did you hear that name you called out in the kitchen?" he growled. Narrowing his eyes sasuke snapped "Why? So everyone can think I am insane because I can hear this voice in my head? What so damn special about that name to begin with?"

"A voice in your head?" riku repeated loosening his grip on sasuke's neck and let his feet touch the ground on again. "Hai, I've been hearing it ever since Naruto's been revealed as a girl." Sasuke muttered. "You must never mention that name again, not until I have confirmed that who you say is speaking to you is really who you say it is." Riku ordered. "Why is that?" sasuke demanded watching riku walk back over the front door and open it. Before he stepped inside he responded "That was the name of Kyuubi's fiancé and he is some one of great value to my village." With that said he left sasuke to his thoughts. 'If Ryu truly is kyuubi's fiancé doesn't that mean that he's naruto's too?' he pondered moving to follow riku inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh." Came a voice of a sandy blond haired woman as she tried to blow the sunlight out of her eyes. She then suddenly remembered what occurred yesterday and where she would be going today. Sitting up she rubbed any remainder of sleep from her eyes before looking around the powder blue room, finally spotting the alarm clock resting on the dresser she noticed it was eight in the morning. "Hey Ino get up." Said the woman as she shook the blond haired woman sleeping on the bed. "What temari?" ino muttered looking up from her pillow groggily. "We need to get up so we can go talk to naruto." Temari responded moving to wake up tenten and hinata. After everyone was up then did rock. Paper, scissors to decide who would get to shower first. Hinata was first, second was temari, tenten was third and Ino was last. It wasn't long before they where showed and dressed.

Ino was wearing a pair of black hip huggers, a dark blue chinese top that was lined in silver. Hinata was still wearing her sweater (neji wouldn't let her wear anything else, hehehehehe protective cousin.) and kaki cargo pants. Temari was wearing an emerald green fighting kimono (think meiling from card captors cept no designs) that required black shorts on underneath. (not really she just wanted to wear em incase she had to fight someone.) Tenten was wearing her traditional outfit only this time her hair was pulled back into a single bun with chopsticks holding it back. They decided to eat at the mall after they visited naruto. After ino left a note explaining where they where going they made their way towards the hokage tower.

"I can under stand naruto not staying in her old apartment but where else would Tsusande-sama put here?" ino muttered under her breath as they where walking through the town. "Maybe she is staying with Uchiha- kun." Hinata said quietly. "Yeah he was the only one asked yesterday to stay behind." Tenten added crossing her arms over her chest. "True and since everyone in this village of yours seems to treat him like royalty they wouldn't try to harm naruto in fear of hurting him." Temari muttered as they came to the entrance of the tower. After informing the anbu guarding that they wished to see Tsusande-sama because they wished to ask information about a friend of theirs, they had to wait a few minutes before they where granted entry, as soon as they entered the hokage's office they could tell the they where going to have to be weary of what they said in front of the female hokage who looked at naruto like a younger sibling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the bridge Shikamaru noted he was the second to arrive after chouji who was munching on a bag of potato chips. It wasn't long until Shino joined him on the bridge; they nodded to each other and waited for the others to show. They could here Kiba and akamaru running towards them. "Morning." Kiba greeted as they skidded to a halt next to shino. Neji and Gaara appeared at the same time and nodded to everyone as they waited for the last person to show. They didn't have to wait long before "Youthful morning to you all!" was heard as kohona's green beast in training lee appeared (he won't be the green beast until gai is gone.) "Right. Let's go and see hokage-sama and find out where naruto is so we can get this over with." Kiba said turning in the direction of the hokage tower.

By the time they got to the tower they where surprised (not that they'd admit it) to see the girls waking towards them. "What are you doing here?" the asked at the same time (the boys and the girls). "We came to find out naruto's location so we could tell naruto how we feel about what we learned." Hinata said in a timid voice. "Yosh that's why we're here." Lee cheered. "Don't say that out loud baka." Temari snapped hitting lee upside his head. "Someone may still try to hurt naruto." Ino said walking past them and towards town. As they walked through town they could hear some people talking about how they demon was deceiving people into being its friends. They had to restrain ino from killing someone when they said that the demon must be trying to seduce their precious Uchiha, when asked where they got that information they had to restrain hinata from killing sakura for spreading that rumor.

They finally made it to the Uchiha district with out killing anyone. "Naruto had to deal with this for sixteen years!" ino screeched once they where out of hearing range. "Naruto had it worse then we realized." Hinata said looking at the ground sadly. "Why can't people see that Naruto is not the kyuubi but just naruto?" tenten pondered as they walked deeper into the uchiha district. "Well this does explain what naruto meant during the chuunin exams fourteen years ago." Neji muttered to himself. (I dunno how old they where but they where twelve in my story.) They arrived at the residence of Uchiha Sasuke. Lee wasted no time in ringing the door bell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had just finished the pancakes, scrambled eggs and sunny side up eggs, got the table set, and placed two pitchers on the table when the door bell rang. 'Who could it be this early in the morning?' she pondered making her way to the door. As she opened the door she was surprised to see gaara, lee, neji, kiba, shino, Shikamaru, akamaru, ino, tenten, hinata, and temari standing before her. "Can I help you?" naruto asked nervously, before anyone could respond sasuke appeared next to naruto. "Get inside." Sasuke growled. Before anyone could blink sasuke had gently pushed naruto aside and opened the door further.

After everyone was inside and they removed their shoes they followed sasuke into the living room. **GROWL** was heard as everyone sat down; as everyone sent a glare at kiba who scratched the back of his head sheepishly naruto giggled and asked "Why don't you join us for break feat?" Everyone looked to sasuke for permission, who nodded, before agreeing. "Now I don't feel so guilty for cooking as much as I have this morning." Naruto said walking into the kitchen to get more plates, silverware, and glasses. "You can cook?" ino asked sitting next to temari. "Hai. I just never liked to cook for myself." Naruto responded setting down the extra plates. Riku soon joined them in his seat across from sasuke. (It's a rectangle table. The seating goes sasuke (head) then naruto, kiba, gaara, neji, hinata, and tenten on his right. While lee, shino, Shikamaru, temari, ino, and chouji on his left.)

As they ate hinata explained why they where there, "Although I am sad that sakura is not a true friend I am glad that all of you are." Naruto said smiling a sad smile. "Hey naruto can I ask you something?" ino asked finishing her eggs. "What is it?" naruto replied sipping her milk. "My mom mentioned that she knew kyuubi and that they reason kyuubi was hear to look for her fiancé ryu, if he is still alive doesn't that make him your fiancé now?" ino asked looking at her blond haired friend in question. "I believe I should answer that." Riku said before naruto could say anything. "If he is infact alive then yes he is naruto-sama's fiancé. If he is a vessel then that vessel is naruto-sama's fiancé and when they become the proper age they shall be married. "Oh so Ryu is my fiancé." Muttered naruto as she set down her cup. "Wait he's my WHAT!" naruto demanded as what riku just said sunk in.

"Since you are the vessel of Kyuubi and by demon terms you are considered kyuubi's kit." Riku said. "But what does that have to do with naruto?" hinata asked. "Since kyuubi is royalty in our village then her kit is also royalty and therefore must continue the royal blood by mating a royal kit of another village." Riku explained. "It's okay." Naruto said before anyone could say anything that would cause a fight. Not wanting to make naruto upset (or deal with a pissed of uchiha for destroying something) they let it go. "This is really good." Ino said sipping her tea. "Though the orange juice has no sugar in it." kiba muttered under his breath as he took a sip of the orange juice. "Tastes fine to me." Sasuke said drinking more of the juice.

"That's because you like things that aren't sugary." Tenten said giggling as kiba tried to give akamaru the juice. "And with that fact, you made this." Neji stated drinking his water. "Let me guess sasuke finished off the last of the good orange juice and you made him make more." Temari asked trying to laugh. "Hai." Naruto responded nudging sasuke in the ribs before he could reply. After everyone finished eating they collected the dishes and went their separate ways. The female (can't call em girls) went with naruto in the kitchen to help, the males went with sasuke and riku outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Most of the jutsu I know are for demons but I may be able to help you with the jutsu you know now." Riku said as Kiba shut the door. After sasuke did all the jutsu he learned riku pointed out some ways to make them more efficient and not burn as much chakera as they did. While sasuke worked on that riku helped the others with anything they needed help with. It wasn't long until everyone had perfected what he said was wrong, well those that wanted to practice did but some thought it was a waste of time and just watched. Riku suggested that they try to walk up trees without using their feet just walk up the trees by their hands. (Like doing a handstand only instead of on the ground they would be walking up the trees.) They each found a tree a tried to do as riku did; they tried to get to the top of tree.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're going to make someone a very happy husband naruto." Ino said placing the dishes in the sink. "Yeah right." Naruto protested her cheeks turning slightly red. "Tell us the truth did you really expect for all of us to be a real friend to you?" temari asked sitting on the counter. "There where some I could tell that would be true, other I couldn't tell as easily, but sakura I knew wouldn't be a true friend." Naruto responded smiling sadly. They finished the dishes shortly and went outside to join the guys. The sight that greeted them was so hilarious that they had to bite their cheeks to keep from laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What was the sight that they saw? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Kudos for those who guessed who the voice was, however was the voice that sasuke heard really ryu? That shall be found out next chapter. Nya nya nya grins until next time my beloved readers. Oh and to change my note at the top I now have 50 reviews, and to show my thanks to all the reviews I will dedicate my next chapter to all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine, and since I'm in such a great mood I'm gonna update early.

As I said in my last chapter this chapter is for every single ONE of my reviewers. Arigato for reading my story, I am grateful for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten. Oh and just as a warning Sasuke will be OOC later on so you cannot say I didn't warn you.

Thought and talking still the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before them where all the guys trying to walk up the trees on their hands while riku was telling them about all the interesting foods that can be combined together, they tied to keep their laughter in but as soon as they saw the green faces of the males they cracked up laughing. "Did you really cook that?" Kiba asked struggling not to break his concentration, "Hai I did. It was good too, I'll make you some if you like." Riku responded cheerfully. That was the final straw it seemed as all the males fell from their place or got up from laying on the ground. Once everyone's feet was touching the ground they raced either into the mansion or into the woods.

"What did you do?" naruto questioned walking over to the perplexed riku. "Nothing. All I did was tell them about all the interesting things I combined and taste good together. Like pizza and macaroni, and cheerio's and apple sauce." Riku replied looking from where everyone was to where they scurried off to. "Is he serious?" hinata whispered to ino, who just shrugged. While to males where….busy, the females decided to help naruto make a shopping list. "Okay we need eggs, milk, orange juice, bread, butter, paper towels, real lemon juice, and four packages of cream cheese." Naruto called out as she looked through the refrigerator.

"What do you plan on doing with all this stuff?" temari asked as she wrote down all that naruto called out. "Some I plan on using for other meals, but I plan on making a cheese cake tonight for desert." Naruto's voice was far heard from inside the walk in pantry (It a pretty big pantry). As soon as the words cheese cake and dessert where said all the males appeared in the kitchen. "Did we hear something about you making cheese cake?" kiba asked drooling slightly. "Hai, if you want to have some I suggest you as sasuke-teme if you can stay for dinner." Naruto responded rejoining everyone back in the kitchen. "With the way you cook they can stop by for every meal." Sasuke snorted leaning against the door frame.

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?" naruto demanded placing her hands on her hips glaring at the raven haired male in front of her. "I think it means you're a good cook." Hinata said meekly. "Besides with how good you cook I'm surprised uchiha hasn't gotten fat." Neji smirked at the mental image of a fat sasuke. "That's not a nice thing to say neji." Tenten argued leaning against the counter. "Could you guys handle the shopping?" ino asked holding the shopping list out towards them. Rolling his eyes Shikamaru muttered "So troublesome" as he took the list. "Yosh where will you ladies be?" lee asked smiling. "Clothes shopping." Came the reply as they smiled at naruto, who shuddered at the thought of clothes shopping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening his brown eyes iruka noted it was eleven o'clock in the afternoon. After waking Kakashi up, he then proceeded to take a shower and get dressed before waiting for kakashi to meet him in the living room. Five minutes had passed and Iruka was getting annoyed so he did what he normally does when mad, threatens to take things away, after thinking over what kakashi found the most precious. Taking a deep breath he hollered "Hatake Kakashi if you don't get out here right now then I'm going to burn all you Make out paradise and I'll have Tsusande-sama ban you from buying them in kohona again!"

He didn't have to wait long as soon as the words left his mouth kakashi appeared in front of him dressed in the normal jounin outfit. (Gomen if things aren't spelled right)

As they left the apartment they quickly made their way to the uchiha district in time to see the males watching the females trying to get naruto to let go of the door frame. "What are you trying to do?" Iruka asked drawling all their attention towards the two newest guests. "We are trying to take naruto shopping for more female clothes but she refuses to let go of the door." Temari growled trying to pry nartuo's fingers off the frame once more. "Well that's no surprise with the way the villagers have treated her I wouldn't like shopping either." Kakashi said never looking up from his book. "Is that why she only wore that horrible orange jumpsuit?" ino asked looking at the silver haired jounin.

"Hai they figured if they sold naruto bright clothes it might help her get killed "accidentally" on a mission." Iruka explained sighing. "But it did just the opposite her stealth is one of the best when she's not pretending to be an idiot." Hinata protested. "Hai it is. And they are probably kicking themselves for it too." Iruka chuckled walking over to help free naruto. "We'll tag along to help since I'm sure you'll need it." He said moving his fingers along naruto's sides causing her to giggle. It wasn't long before he had her free of the door and into a laughing fit. "That was mean." She said once she stopped giggling.

It was decided that Iruka would accompany the females to make sure naruto doesn't run and kakashi would accompany the males. As they said their good byes, naruto was dragged away before anyone could ask when they would be back. By the time iruka caught up to the woman they had three piles as big as naruto started and was working on more. Three hours later they had eight piles of clothes ready for naruto to try on, once naruto set her eyes on the pile she began to whimper and wished she was anyplace but where she was at the moment. (I would to)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Splitting the list in half the males started looking for all the items that was written down. While sasuke went to get the milk and orange juice, kakashi went to get bread, Shikamaru was assigned to get the cream cheese, and shino was to get the real lemon juice. As everyone returned where they decided to meet they noticed sasuke wasn't there, they decided to look for him after the placed everything they got in the basket that help the other half of the shopping list. (Let's just say they work fast so they're done already)

Moving towards the back of the store they saw sakura flirting was sasuke who was trying to get away.

Making his way over to the pair kakashi mentally thought of ways to torture everyone who made him come over here. He could feel his eye twitching as he remembered them saying "You're their sensei." "Oh kakashi-sensei what brings you here?" sakura asked as she noticed kakashi had stepped beside her. "Well I'm helping sasuke and the others." Was his response trying not to tell more than he needed to. "So you didn't go see _naruto_ either?" she questioned sneering naruto's name like it was the plaque. Narrowing his eyes kakashi said in a pleasant voice "Yes I did go see Naruto. In fact we are here to shop for supplies so naruto can cook for us. Seeing as how naruto was taken clothes shopping."

Judging by the enraged look on sakura's face he suspected that sakura thought he was going to side with her on this matter. "So that _monster_ has gotten you under her spell to kakashi-sensei?" sakura growled storming away, not before glaring at everyone that she knew was friends with that _thing_. "I see she's showing her true colors." Neji said glaring at the aisle where sakura disappeared down. "Yosh her once bright flame of youth is no more." Lee said sadly. "If she acts like this now then the sakura we all knew was a lie." Shino pointed out trying to make the situation better. As they made their way to the cashier they noticed that half the people in the store was looking at them in disgust while the others looked at them the same they normally did. As kakashi was paying (Tsusande said any expense was to be paid for by her) the cashier surprised him by asking him "Where is naruto? Normally she's here to help me sweep the floors did something bad happen?" Kakashi stood there a minute before replying "Naruto's find she is just shopping for proper clothes."

Taking the bags from the bagger they then exited the store and made their way back to the uchiha compound. Once inside they went about putting everything away, before they walked back into the living room to watch TV. (I'm just gonna say that's where they have the TV at)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I think they gave her too many clothes.' Iruka thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head as he watched naruto struggle out of the dressing room. "Kawaii!" tenten exclaimed looking at the midnight blue dress (like sakura's cept no design and no wrappings). One look in the mirror and naruto said "Next." While walking back to the dressing room. Iuka could tell the women where getting annoyed with naruto and pointed out "Naruto has been living almost her full life as a boy so she's not use to girl stuff." Mentally sighing in relief iruka was surprised that they then proceeded to find clothes that was tomboyish but at the same time had a female look to it.

Glancing at the clock iruka noticed that the store closed in two hours, before he could say anything he noted that another pile of clothes was growing in front of him. It wasn't long before the pile was as big as the others, when they called naruto out of the dressing room and showed her the clothes they picked out for her, iruka was surprised to find that naruto didn't mind the clothes and actually found a couple that she found very nice looking. Since they got naruto's size they didn't bother having naruto try them on, (they didn't want to spend another min with naruto complaining bout the clothes) instead they just grabbed the clothes and walked towards the cashier. As they paid they informed the cashier about the other clothes in the dressing room. As they where about to be told the total Tsusande showed up and told the cashier to put everything on her, seeing naruto's confused look Tsusande explained that while this would not make up for everything the village put naruto through it was a start.

Naruto tried to think of a reason to tell Tsusande that she shouldn't use the village's money to pay for this, but was interrupted by ino informing Tsusande what sakura had done the night before and the rumor she started. "Well you weren't that far off on what you said. She did only come to me after the Uchiha left. I was planning on taking sakura as my apprentice but if she treats someone as her teammate like this then I refuse to train someone like that." Tsusande said sighing. "Have a nice day naruto." The cashier said breaking everyone from their thoughts. "Thanks yuki-chan gomen for not helping you out today." Naruto replied sighing. "Don't worry about it, nothing big happened. Besides you deserve to relax, so enjoy your self." Yuki said smiling. Before they left Tsusande paid the bill for naruto's clothes, and naruto invited her back to join them for dinner.

No one dared to say anything about naruto while she was walking with the hokage so the walk to the uchiha district was a peaceful one. Opening the front door naruto was surprised to see that the guys where playing strip poker (kakashi's idea.) She giggled when she noticed that the only two who still had one most of their clothes was Sasuke and gaara, neji she noticed had one piece of clothing less then they did. It only took a moment for naruto to grab her camera out of thin air (I love that.) and quickly took a picture, as soon as the flash went off the entire room seemed to freeze. Quickly hiding the camera naruto laughed nervously as sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Before anyone could blink both sasuke and naruto had disappeared, the chase soon ended when a loud **BAM** was heard upstairs.

Running up the stairs they where surprised to find sasuke on the ground out cold. "I didn't even touch him and he passed out." Naruto said kneeling down to feel for a pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief she then looked towards kakashi slightly pleading him to pick up the unconscious uchiha and carry him to his bedroom. After he was placed on the bed everyone crept out of the room so Tsusande could make sure nothing was wrong. Slipping out of the room she looked at all the nervous faces "He shouldn't have fainted, but since it's nothing too serious there's nothing I can do. Inform me when he awakens." She said moving to leave. Everyone decided to have dinner together another night when sasuke was conscious. After saying their good bye's iruka and kakashi said they would stay behind to help out anyway possible, while the three thought of where they could sleep they failed to notice riku had a grim look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(I'm not gonna be too good at this so please just try to hang on with me for these flash backs)

"Ugh my head." Sasuke moaned sitting up, as he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was no longer in his home (cough mansion cough) but rather in a forest. "Kukukukuku………..Soon you will listen to me." A voice called out from the top of a mountain. (One guess) Looking at the top of the mountain sasuke saw orochimaru smirking down at a raven colored kitsune. The kitsune he noticed had ten tail's, 'Who is that?' sasuke wondered before he saw a sword pierce through it chest. 'What the?' sasuke pondered before the scene changed and it showed the ten tailed kitsune walking, in humanoid form along side a female kitsune with nine tails, also in humanoid form. "Please don't go Ryu." The woman pleaded grabbing a hold of the male's kimono sleeve. "We've been over this before Kyuubi that snake must be destroyed." Ryu said removing the female's hand.

Even though he's an uchiha, sasuke couldn't stop his jaw from dropping 'that's kyuubi!' he thought in amazement. As soon as sasuke realized his jaw was dropped he quickly snapped it shut. The scene soon changed to the kitsune, now known as Ryu, was leaning against a familiar tree. 'That tree is in my front yard.' Sasuke thought as he recognized his surrounding. Hearing the front door slide open sasuke noticed his mother was making her way towards the injured demon while carrying a baby.

As soon as his mother knelt down next to the demon the sound seemed to cut off and only returned for certain words. The only words he could hear where "Itachi." And "Able to have another child." From his mother and from Ryu he could hear "Has to be a newborn." And "Wouldn't want to do that to your child." After that the words seem to cut off and all sasuke could do was watch as a bright light surrounded his mother. When the light died down sasuke noticed ryu was no where to be found, he noticed that the sound had returned once again. "You're going to have a special little brother Itachi so you need to protect him." She muttered picking up the infant Itachi. "ITACHI!" sasuke exclaimed in surprise of seeing his older brother as an infant. (No that he'd admit it XD)

The scene changed once again, only this was the night his brother massacred their clan. He was about to shut his eye when he heard something that made him keep them open, "You plan on killing sasuke." Itachi growled holding his katana next to his father throat. "He's a demon, he deserves to die." His father growled out before adding "Why should I allow that _demon_ to have a prestigious name like ours?" He clenched his hands into fists as he heard his father saying how he should die, and how he wasn't worthy of the name uchiha. Sasuke could feel something growing inside him, something deadly. Before the scene faded away sasuke watched as his brother drove the katana blade through their father's chest growling "Sasuke is more than worthy of the name Uchiha, it's you who is not."

The last thing sasuke saw before the flash backs stopped was a ten tailed humanoid kitsune male appearing beside him. When the light faded, sasuke thought he was alone only to find the male had not left him. "Your ryu are not you?" he demanded looking strait in the other male's dark blue eyes. "Hai and you are my vessel." Ryu responded walking over to sasuke. "Before you ask why you are not like naruto it's because you where born with my soul inside you, not forced into a seal like kyuubi was in naruto." Ryu said kneeling down to sasuke's level. "Now I will give you my chakera, and once the merging begins you will a full blooded kitsune as will your fiancé." Ryu said wrapping his arms around sasuke. As ryu gave sasuke his power, sasuke felt like he was being ripped apart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as riku felt the power sasuke radiate off he instantly knew that sasuke was the vessel of ryu. "What's going on?" naruto demanded as she appeared beside riku, with kakashi and iruka closely behind. "Your fiancé has been found." Riku said smiling, "If this power caused you to say that, then that means…………. SASUKE'S MY FIANCE?" naruto screeched in shock. She remained conscious long enough to see riku nodded his head; kakashi caught her before she hit the ground. Picking her up bridal style, he gave riku a look that clearly said "You better explain what the fuck is going one." Nodding his head riku had iruka follow him down to the kitchen to make some tea. After insuring both Kakashi and Iruka that nothing bad was happening, he led them down the stairs and into the kitchen to explain what everyone learned this morning. "NANI!" iruka screamed in shock after what they where just told sunk in, they decided to let both sasuke and naruto rest before they informed anyone else of what they discovered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There's chap 8. Yeah orochimaru already attacked and sasuke went but he returned after realizing that orochimaru planned on teaching him nothing, well I'm gonna say that happened. Kudos for those who guessed who the voice was. How will sasuke act now that he learned the truth about why Itachi killed everyone, and is Itachi really classified as an S-class missing Nin? Find out next chap, or maybe later, haven't decided yet. Not everyone hates naruto they like her. Riku was back in the Uchiha estates thinking more about what sasuke told him, so that's why he wasn't with em at the store or helping naruto pick out clothes. How will everyone in the village react when they learn that naruto is betrothed to sasuke? Review and tell me what you think,and i this may seem mean but I do not plan on updating until this chap has 15-20 reviews, I know it may seem like a lot but since I have a lot of hits but I would also like to have more reviews.I need feedback and the more reviews I get the more inspiration the more I feel the need to continue on with this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, Riku, and Aiko (well she really belongs to my friend but since it's my story I own her. smirks and chuckles)

Here's chap nine. Hope you enjoy it. And once again I apologize for my horrible (to me anyways) attempt at a flashback. Oh and since I forgot to describe what naruto wore in the last chap it's in this one.

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

kyuubi speaking

' 'Ryu speaking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened?" naruto asked waking up, as soon as she sat up all the memories of what occurred yesterday flashed through her mind. 'If I wasn't hated enough by the villagers enough as it is they are going to hate me even more when the find out that I'm betrothed to sasuke.' Naruto thought groaning. Don't worry about it kit. Sasuke isn't about to let any one hurt you. kyuubi pointed out yawning. 'You say that now but what if he has someone he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with?' naruto demanded pulling the comforter off of her. Please kit he runs from every female in this village and hasn't treated you any different. kyuubi snorted.

'He's getting trained for allowing riku and me in his house. I cook which keeps his stomach attached so he gets more time to train.' Naruto said walking over to her closet and opened the doors. Glancing through her clothes she selected a dress that went to mid thigh. The dress started out black but stopped at the top of her chest and then turned white, she also spotted a black sash on top of the hanger. 'I cannot believe that I got and are going to wear a dress, well it's better than the other dress they wanted me to buy.' Naruto thought sighing. Placing the dress on the bed naruto looked in the top dresser drawer for some socks. Grabbing the first pair of socks she saw naruto couldn't help but wonder how they put her clothes up while she was unconscious.

"I'll ask riku later." She muttered tugging on the baggy cargo pants, as the pants fell onto the floor naruto stepped out of the black pants. Slipping the dark blue tank top (the one she normally wears) over her head, naruto dropped it on the growing pile of clothing. Before she slipped on her midnight blue robe she removed her bra and panties, she picked up the clothes and put them into the hamper. Walking back over to her dresser she opened the top drawer to the right and randomly grabbed a light blue bra and sky blue panties. 'I wonder if they bought me shorts too?' naruto pondered opening drawers and looked at all the contents. She had only opened three drawers before she came across shorts. Rummaging through all the shorts she finally selected one that wasn't to short but at the same time naruto thought they looked like boxers. (Female boxers not males)

Shutting the drawer naruto made her way over to her bed, grabbing her clothes on her way out she paused only to shut the door behind her. Stopping at the bathroom door, she was about to reach for the handle but decided to knock first, 'Last thing I need is to walk in on sasuke.' She thought shuddering at the thought of him smirking and teasing her. Hearing no response naruto lightly opened the door and glanced inside, seeing no one inside naruto smiled and slipped inside. Placing her clothes on the counter she turned towards the door, after she shut it she locked it and applied some of her chakera to the door making a double lock.

Turning the shower on she waited for the water to warm up, as she waited she let her mind wander to the shopping trip with the girls yesterday. 'Although I'm not fond of dresses I'm glad that this is the only one I own and not that frilly pink one that they wanted me to try on yesterday.' She thought shuddering at the image of the outfit. Breaking from her thoughts she noticed the water had heated up a little hotter than what she wanted. Turning the knob slightly to the cold section she waited for the water to cool down, once the water was to the temperature she wanted, she got in. Oi kit? kyuubi called out as naruto lathered her hair, 'Hai?' naruto responded stepping under the shower to rinse her hair. We should be merging soon, thought I should give you a heads up so you could inform that hokage of your. kyuubi responded. 'I'll go and make an appointment today.' Naruto responded.

Once her hair was rinsed naruto grabbed the conditioner and lathered the little bit she got on her tips, stepping under the shower to rinse naruto asked 'Wouldn't sasuke merge too? I mean he isn't he a vessel like me? How come ryu is just showing himself now?' That kit I do not know. What I do know is that he is a vessel but a different one than you. kyuubi responded as naruto shut the water off. Ringing her hair out naruto pulled back the shower curtain and reached for her robe. Only once she securely tied the belt did she step out of the shower, walking over to the towel rods, she grabbed her sky blue towel and proceeded to dry off. Once her body was dry she moved onto her hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror naruto grabbed the hair brush on the counter and started to attempt to tame her hair.

'I should just cut it.' She thought wincing as the bush got tangled in another knot, opening the drawers she looked for a pair of scissors. She could feel her eye twitching as she looked through the drawers 'Who the hell doesn't have scissors in their bathroom?' she growled shutting the second to last drawer. Opening the last drawer she felt her anger leave her as she spotted the bottle that would allow her hair to detangle. "Yeah!" she cheered grabbing the bottle and sprayed her hair a few times. Running the bush through it once again she was happy that the tangles weren't that much of a problem this time around. Putting the bottle back she noticed that who ever put all the hair care stuff in that drawer must have really loved their hair.

Once her hair was detangled, she brushed all but two strands (one on each side of her head) into a pony tail. Wrapping the end of her hair til it touched the rubber band (pony tail whatever), grabbing the black chop sticks that had the white ribbon wrapped around the top. Nodding her head in approval of the bun she moved to finish getting ready, pulling on the panties and the bra she then stepped into the dress and pulled it up. Tying the sash, she grabbed the shorts and pulled them on. Only after all that was done, did she sit on the toilet seat to put her socks on. As she pulled the socks on she noticed they would end right where the dress ended, pulling the last sock on she stood up and saw she was right.

Putting her towel back on the rack with the others, she gathered her robe and made her way back to her room. Sliding her door open she walked inside and moved to hang her robe on the back of the chair that was in front of the desk. "Better get break feast started." She muttered turning to exit her room once again. Stopping only to grab the black slippers that went with the dress, she assumed, and to shut the door. Putting the slippers on she crept her way down stairs as quietly as she could, walking into the kitchen she was glad to see that everything that was written down was bought. Grabbing the half empty carton of eggs she placed them on the counter while she grabbed a bowl. Cracking the first egg she started to hum, after the eggs where cracked she turned to get a fork only to find one right next to her. 'I don't remember placing that there.' She thought eyeing the fork, shrugging she turned and walked into the pantry to look for some canned fruit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening his eyes sasuke immediately thought it was a bad idea and closed them again. **'**Sorry bout that, I should have given you a little of my chakera and then worked up.**'** Ryu said. 'Hn.' Sasuke responded opening his eyes once again, slowly this time. Sitting up he noticed his senses where better than before. After a few seconds he got used to his senses, pushing the covers off him, he noticed he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. "What happened after I passed out?" he pondered out loud, as his feet touched the floor he shuddered as his feet met the cold wooden floor. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a fresh set of clothes, passing his bathroom he made a mental reminder to call a plumber to fix his pipes.

Walking towards his door he slid it open, exiting his room he noticed that another room had been cleaned. Walking over to the now clean room he quietly slid the door open and saw iruka and kakashi sleeping on the queen sized bed. Shutting the door quietly but quickly he turned towards the quest bathroom. Opening the door he noticed naruto's towel was wet, 'She's up early.' He thought shutting the door and locking it before walking inside the bathroom. Placing his towel on the counter he then proceeded to remove his soiled clothes. Turning the shower on he didn't bother waiting for the water to cool down he stepped inside, groaning quietly as the hot water hit his sore muscles, relaxing them.

Once his muscles relaxed he randomly grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered his hair with it, stepping under the water he let his thoughts wander. 'First I learn that I'm a vessel, then the homicidal brother who killed all of our clan to keep me alive. Naruto's my fiancé. What's the next surprise? We have to get married and have a baby in a year?' He snorted at the last part. Shutting the water off he pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the shower, walking over to the counter he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Once he was dry he started to get dressed, after he pulled on his shirt he picked up his dirty laundry and walked over to the bathroom door. Right as he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Kakashi getting ready to knock.

Nodding his head he walked past his sensei and towards his room. Opening his door he walked inside only to put his clothes in the hamper, once he completed that he turned to leave. He had just shut his door when Iruka and Riku both walked out of their room's "Morning!" riku greeted cheerfully "Hn." Sasuke responded walking towards the stairs. "Should we check on Naruto?" Iruka asked before sasuke walked downstairs, "She's not in there." Sasuke said cracking his neck, "What do you mean?" Iruka demanded worry evident in his tone. "She's already awake." Kakashi said exiting the bathroom, "If she's already awake then where is she?" Iruka asked turning to look at his boyfriend. "Dunno." Kakashi said shrugging. 'You love him.' Iruka repeated as a mantra fighting back the urge to strangle his lover.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking out of the pantry naruto struggled with the canned peaches, strawberries, blueberries, and apples. She had just placed them on the counter when she realized she didn't have the all purpose flour she needed to make the break feast cinnamon and walnut bunt cake. 'I could go get it but I need to leave a note telling them where I went.' She thought sighing. Looking around the kitchen for something to write on, seeing nothing she walked into the dinning room. Walking towards the stairs she shook her head as she started to climb the stairs, reaching the top she noticed sasuke, riku, kakashi, and iruka where awake. "Good morning." She called out as she made her way towards them, "What are you doing up?" iruka demanded turning to face her. He stopped short at the sight of seeing her in a dress, "I always get up this early, the real me does anyways." Naruto responded blinking her eyes in confusion.

"You look very nice Naru-chan." Kakashi said his eye forming a half crescent moon, "Domo arigato goziamasu." Naruto responded blushing slightly from the attention she was getting. "How are you feeling naruto-sama?" Riku asked placing a hand on naruto's forehead. 'How dare he!' sasuke growled narrowing his eyes at riku, upon feeling sasuke's glare in his back riku removed his hand. "I was just making break feast, but I need to go to the store." Said a cheerful naruto, "I dunno." Kakashi said nervously as he remembered how sakura reacted yesterday when she learned everyone was remaining friends with naruto. "I'll be fine. No one is up this early anyways, and if I ignore the villagers then nothing will go wrong." Naruto explained. **'**She'll be fine.**'** Ryu said before sasuke could say something that would piss naruto off, 'I know your right but she's my fiancé and I will kill any one who hurts her.' Sasuke said clenching his hands into fists.

"Since all of you are awake I don't have to leave a note, I'll be back soon." Naruto said turning to walk down the stairs; she had just reached the bottom when sasuke called out "If you are not back within an hour we are going out to look for you. No matter what."

Deciding that she shouldn't bother to argue she simply nodded her head and left, once the door closed sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw the fruit fillings on the counter next to the wrapped up bowl. 'What in the world did she plan on making?' he wondered turning back around and walked into the family room, joining riku, iruka, and kakashi, who where watching a documentary on the mating habits of wolves. (Just go with it)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Running towards the nearest store naruto noticed that the villagers that where awake didn't glare at her, instead they waved and greeted her. Stopping in front of the store naruto walked in; ignoring the glares she received from some of the shoppers she made her way towards the baking goods. Looking for the item she wanted she finally spotted it, she had just grabbed it when she heard "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little _demon._" Turning around naruto saw sakura standing behind her glaring at naruto. 'Great. Just what I need.' She thought mentally rolling her eyes. "Can I help you?" naruto asked as politely as she could. "Yes you can leave MY sasuke alone." Sakura demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

If there was ever a human I couldn't stand it's her. Kyuubi said growling. "Sasuke is not yours." Naruto said turning to leave; she had made it to the end of the isle when she heard something flying towards her. Dunking in the nick of time she saw a can of cranberry pie filling fly past, as she watched it hit the ground she winced slightly as it made a dent it the floor. "Sasuke is mine." Sakura growled grabbing another can to throw at naruto, deciding that now would be a good time to run naruto made a sharp right and fled down the isle. She ran as fast as she could towards the register, she had just paid the cashier, her name was Sora and she was friendly to naruto as long as she could remember, when sakura threw another can at naruto. "Your paying for that." Sora snapped glaring at sakura. Throwing her nose in the air, like the stuck up person she is, sakura moved to exit the store, only to be stopped by a bunch of store workers.

Slipping past everyone naruto exited the store clutching the bag of flour to her chest, as she stepped outside she noticed a bunch of the villagers had gathered around the front of the store. "Lookie what we have here. A _demon_ that needs to be taught its place." One of the villagers sneered glaring at naruto. 'Oh no.' naruto thought running away from the villagers as fast as she could, as she ran she could hear more villagers had joined the small group that was chasing her. 'Please let the guards at the gates be ones that like me.' She prayed running towards the gates, at the gates came into sight she let out a sigh of relief. The guards at the gate noticed the mob and figured out what was happening and opened the gate so naruto could run into the forest.

As she passed the gates she heard the guards order everyone to leave unless they wished to be dealt with in any means necessary that they deemed fit for punishment. Naruto did not stop until she was in the middle of the forest right at Kohona's boundary line, "That... was……… close." Naruto gasped coming to a halt. She had just caught her breath when someone wearing a cloak appeared in front of her, mentally smacking herself for not grabbing her kunai pouch, naruto waited to see what the cloaked figure would do. "Can you tell me where I am?" a female's voice was heard from the cloaked figure. "You're in Kohona." Naruto responded nervously, "Damn I need to get a map." The figure groaned removing the hood to reveal a young woman around eighteen, she had red hair that went to the base of her neck in the back, in the front she had two long strands that looked like tails that went to her waist.

"Where you not trying to come this way?" naruto questioned looking at the woman in front of her, "Yeah but I planned on getting here two days ago." The woman sighed opening her eyes. "Oh wow." Naruto gasped upon seeing the woman's eyes "Nani?" the woman questioned tilting her head to the left in confusion "You have two different colored eyes, one's red and the other is green." Naruto responded her voice full of awe. "Oh is that all chibi?" the woman chuckled, "Don't call me chibi my name's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto growled narrowing her eyes at the red head in front of her. "Don't get offender I call everyone shorter than me chibi." The girl said waving a hand in the air, as if she was flicking a fly away.

Looking at the woman in front of her naruto did agree that she was indeed tall; she seemed to be just shy of six feet. "Where are my manners my name is Hamana, Aikotoshi." The woman said smiling at naruto. "Nice to meet you Aikotoshi." Naruto said smiling back, "Please call me Aiko or Aki it's much easier to say and remember." Aiko said unclasping her cloak. Catching it before it could hit the ground Aiko carefully folded it and put it in one of her pockets. 'She's different.' Was the only thing naruto could think as she looked from Aiko's dark crimson boots to her white cargo pants, that had a LOT of zippers, to her strapless crimson kimono top. "Is something wrong?" aiko asked noticing naruto's gaze upon her.

"Huh? Oh gomen. I was just looking at your outfit." Naruto explained blushing in embarrassment at being caught starring. "Like it huh?" Aiko grinned reaching down to unzip one of her many pockets, reaching inside naruto watched as she pulled out a cd player. "How did you do that?" naruto asked in eager excitement of the amazing site, "What pull my cd player out of my pocket?" aiko asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You pulled it out of such a small pocket; I've never seen anything like it." Naruto responded failing to contain her amazement, "Oh I used this jutsu on my pockets." Aiko explained pulling a scroll out of another pocket and tossed it to naruto. "Dimension Jutsu?" naruto pondered reading the name of the jutsu out loud. "Yep. Pretty handy if I say so my self." Aiko said smirking. "May I borrow this?" naruto asked looking at Aiko with hey sky blue eyes shinning with curiosity. "You can have it. I already know how to use it." Aiko replied smiling at naruto. Hey kit isn't an hour almost up? Kyuubi asked drawing naruto's attention away from the scroll. 'It can't be.' Naruto thought looking at the sun "HOLY SHIT!" she screamed noticing an hour was up in less than five minutes, "What is wrong chibi?" Aiko asked pulling her head phone's around her neck. "I have to return to my friends house in less than five minutes and if I'm late they'll never let me leave the house again." Naruto responded twitching. "Maybe I can be of some help, just tell them you where helping me out." Aiko said trying to calm down the frantic girl.

"It won't work. They'll get even more upset when they learn the villagers chased me from the village and what sakura did." Naruto said in one breath, grabbing the girl by the shoulders aiko instructed the girl to lead her to the village. As they ran Aiko asked "Why did the villagers chase you from your village? You where born here weren't you?" Not bothering to stop naruto explained as the came to the gate of naruto's village "I was born with something sealed inside me; the villagers both hate and fear what I have inside." As soon as they entered the gate naruto bolted towards the uchiha district with aiko following behind. They had just entered the district when they where met with a conserved Riku, Iruka, and Kakashi, unfortunately right behind them was a furious sasuke. "Where were you?" sasuke demanded glaring at naruto, before naruto could explain Aiko interrupted "It's my fault I'm traveling through and I stopped her and asked if she knew any places that where cheap. I never thought she was busy when I asked."

Narrowing his eyes at Aiko sasuke snapped "You're lying. I want the truth and I want it now." Flinching at the anger in his voice naruto said "I'll explain when we get inside."

Before they left sasuke indicated to Aiko that she should follow naruto if she knew what was good for her, 'He seriously needs to attend anger management classes.' Aiko thought shuddering as she followed naruto. Once they entered the main house sasuke was told the whole story, turning to aiko he said "Since you have no where to stay you are welcome to stay here, do not think I am doing this as a favor to you. I am merely doing this so naruto will have a female to talk to if she should ever need it, that and you seem strong enough. To protect both yourself and naruto should anything happen. That is the ONLY reason."

"It's fine with me. I like naruto she's fun to be around." Aiko responded shrugging. Nodding his head sasuke mentally raised the status of Aiko from annoying female to slightly annoying female; turning to look at naruto he saw she was gone.

Walking into the kitchen he saw she was baking something, "It's a little late for that now." Sasuke said leaning against the door frame. "I know but it can be used to make a pie for dessert." Naruto responded never turning around, walking over to her sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Next time I'm going with you. I do not want a repeat of what just occurred." Sasuke muttered kissing her neck. "O-o-okay." Naruto stuttered blushing a dark red at sasuke's action. Smirking against her neck sasuke said "I'd like anyone to try to hurt you. Anyone who harms my fiancé I will kill them." "Hey sasuke?" naruto asked sniffing him, "Hm?" he grunted. "Why does the scent of wild cherries with orange splice seem to be coming from you?" naruto asked smelling his neck. Sure enough he smelled like wild cherries with orange splice, "I wasn't paying attention to what shampoo I grabbed." He responded shrugging.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go chapter nine. For the dress if you want an idea of what it looks like then let me know and i'llshowyou.I wasn't planning on using a dress but once I saw that pic I knew I had to have at least one dress in the story like that. And as for the first dress that they made naruto try on imagine what ever dress that you had to try on but hated every min of it, because it wasn't to your liking. Anyways what do you think? Oh and what would you guys like to find out in a later chapter the demon fire village or naruto and sasuke merging with kyuubi and Ryu? Review and let me know, and I would like at least 15(minimum) reviews before I update, since I'm getting so many feedbacks it makes me feel better that peeps like my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, some original characters are though. Since Aesura was my 15th review I will keep my promise and shall now update.

" " talking

' 'Thoughts

kyuubi speaking

' 'Ryu speaking

( ) my notes

Since Endless Snow gave me some help I dedicate this chapter to endless snow sweat drop I'm not sure if I did that right but what ever. So thanks again Endless Snow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Naruto made the dessert for later that night, sasuke watched her move around the kitchen like it was a natural place for her to be in. When she started humming sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her singing to their children before they would go to sleep, **'**At the rate you're going, there isn't going to be any kits.**'** Ryu teased 'We are only seventeen I do not think we are ready for children right now, especially with naruto having to go visit her grandfather.' Sasuke replied mentally narrowing his eyes at the male kitsune. **'**So? In demon culture as soon as considered an adult you are able to find a mate and have kits.**'** Ryu responded. 'We aren't demons.' Sasuke pointed out leaning back in his chair. **'**For now, once we merge you won't be.**'** Ryu stated before closing the conversation with sasuke.

"Oi sasuke?" naruto called out needing the pie crust batter. "Hn?" he grunted looking towards her, "Arigato." Was all naruto said before returning her attention back to the task at hand. She heard sasuke's chair scrape against the floor, figuring he left naruto turned around to grab a pie pan from the cabinet only to come face to face with a broad chest. Looking up she gulped nervously as she looked into ebony eyes, watching him lean down naruto could feel her cheeks heat up at the closeness. "Anything for you." Sasuke whispered in her ear, he then moved back slightly to see the blush had darkened. "Ano did you hear about the festival that's going to take place next weekend?" naruto asked trying to move away, "Do you wish to attend?" he questioned smirking.

Naruto blushed even redder and dodged both the question and sasuke; grabbing a pie pan she moved back towards the counter she resumed her work on the dessert. "I guess I would like to go, but I do not know what is required for attending a festival." Naruto muttered under her breath hoping sasuke hadn't heard her, unfortunately he did and responded "Then we shall attend the festival, as for what is required to attend the festival leave that to me." Before what she was informed of minutes ago sunk in she blinked her eyes in confusion, "Nani?" naruto questioned turning to look at her teammate. Only to find he had left, "stupid teme." Naruto growled resuming her work. It wasn't long before everything was ready to go into the oven, placing the last strip of pie crust over the top naruto placed the pie pan on a cookie sheet and placed it on top the over until she opened the door. Once the pie was in the over naruto started on making a light lunch for everyone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as sasuke walked back into the room everyone stopped talking, raising an eyebrow he decided that there wasn't any point in wasting his time trying to figure out what happened. Turning his attention back to the task at hand he announced "Naruto and I will be attending the festival next weekend if you wish to join us then be here at sundown." He said before walking up the stairs, not bothering to wait for their response he made his way towards the attic. Pulling the cord down he climbed the steps and stopped only to click the light on. Glancing around he spotted what he was searching for, an old chest that was a deep burgundy color with golden fire flames on the top. Moving swiftly towards the chest he opened it, rummaging through the contents he finally spotted something that seemed promising.

Gently removing the package from the chest he gently folded the paper away to reveal a reddish colored kimono, holding the kimono up he nodded in satisfaction. Looking for any damages he could feel Ryu's approval when he spotted the design of a kitsune, the coloring he noted was nether red or orange but a mix of both. "This should do." He said folding the kimono and gently wrapped it up once again, rummaging though the chest once more he came up with a pair of slippers for naruto. Shutting the chest he moved it to the side to reveal another chest, only this one was pure black and has the Uchiha crest on it. Opening the second chest he looked though all the kimono's there and finally settled on a midnight blue kimono, looking at the back he was surprised (not that he'd admit it) to see a black kitsune on the back, in the same spot where the kitsune was on naruto's kimono.

Grabbing the shoes (I dunno what they are called) he refolded the kimono and tucked it under his arm with naruto's. Shutting the light off (after shutting the chest) he descended down the stairs, walking to put the kimono's in the designated spots he placed naruto's on the bed along with the slippers and then proceeded to place his on top of his dresser. Turning around he walked back down stairs to join the others in the family room. Walking into the room he saw aiko, kakashi and riku playing cards, "Oi uchiha wanna play with us?" aiko asked glancing up from her cards. "what are you playing?" he asked walking over to the table, "'Right now we are playing normal poker but as soon as this hand is up we are going to play strip poker." Kakashi responded, his eye forming a crescent moon. "No." sasuke said walking towards the kitchen to see if naruto needed any help.

He had just walked in to see Iruka pulling the pie out of the oven, and naruto chopping up some steak. "What are you making?" he asked moving towards naruto, jumping slightly at his voice naruto responded "stew." As she placed the meat in the crock pot. "I'd better go see what they are doing." Iruka muttered, more to himself, as he exited the room. **'**Mark her.**'** Ryu said yawning. 'Nani?' sasuke questioned in confusion, **'**Enlarge your canines and sink them in the junction where her shoulder meets her neck.**'** Ryu explained. 'You are out of your mind.' Sasuke growled blocking ryu's voice, with out realizing it he had moved behind naruto and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on the top of her head. "Are you okay?" naruto questioned turning her head to look at sasuke, "Hn." Sasuke grunted before turning around and exiting the kitchen, leaving a confused naruto looking at him with nervousness visible in her eyes 'I hope he's okay.' Naruto thought grabbing the sandwiches she prepared a little while ago and carried them into the family room.

"Lunch." Was all naruto could get out as she turned the corner and had to stifle her giggles, it seems that Riku was bad at poker, seeing as how he was left with only his boxers, Kakashi she could tell was doing slightly better he still had his pants on, aiko however had lost only her shirt. "Full house!" aiko exclaimed tossing her cards on the table, judging by the groans coming from Riku and Kakashi she had won once again. (I really don't under stand poker all that well) "Oi naru-chan would you like to play?" aiko asked spotting the blond, "No thank you I do not know how to play." Naruto responded shaking her head while smiling a soft smile. "Hey naru-chan can I ask you somethin?" Aiko asked watching riku shuffle the cards out of the corner of her eye, "Hm?" was her response. "How come you don't change your name?" aiko asked picking up the cards dealt to her.

"I like my name so why change it, plus it's the name given to me by my parents." Naruto responded placing the plate on the table. "That makes sense I suppose, though doesn't it bother you to have a boys name?" aiko questioned turning her gaze to the blond once more, shaking her head naruto gave another soft smile before responding "It gives me something to work hard at proving that I can be just as good as any guy even though I am a female. So to answer your question no it doesn't bother me, it makes me proud of it."

Nodding her head Aiko could understand what she was talking about since she too was once ridiculed for being a girl and had to work hard to prove she was just as good at anything they did. Deciding to change the subject kakashi asked "Would you like some company next weekend? Since you are going to the festival and more the merrier right?"

"Wah the festival I forgot I need to get a kimono!" naruto exclaimed in shock, "I already took care of that." Sasuke called out from the table, turning her gaze towards him she saw him sitting at the head eating a sandwich, "You did?" naruto asked blinking in confusion. "Hai, I figured you didn't own one so I'm going to lend you one of……" he started to explain but was interrupted by naruto throwing her arms around his neck chanting "Thank you." "Thank you." Over and over again, blinking his eyes sasuke realized she was merging with kyuubi at a quicker pace then what she have considering she ran over from the entrance of the family room and into the dining room in less than a minute. Before he could inform her of this a flash went off, both turned their gazes towards the direction of the flash only to discover kakashi holding a camera smirking (they got used to the mask and are able to guess when he's smirking and smiling.) "I can't wait to show this to the kiddies." He teased watching both sasuke's and naruto's face turn red, for different reasons, sasuke's for anger while naruto's for embarrassment.

"I'd run if I where you." Aiko suggested noticing sasuke's eyes had become pure red and seemed to be glowing. Before sasuke was about to attack he suddenly stopped and turned towards naruto, "Ummmmmmmmmm………………sasuke?" naruto asked covering the fear she felt seeing him smirk. "Mine." Was all sasuke said as he grabbed naruto and kissed her. 'Kyuubi what's happening to him?' she demanded struggling to move away Seems Ryu has come out! was the response. 'NANI! How do I get him to return to normal?' she demanded breaking free and glared at sasuke. Surprise him. kyuubi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Thinking quickly naruto came up with an idea forming a couple hand seals she transported them outside and next to a lake, seeing sasuke look around his new surrounding naruto snuck up behind him and pushed him into the lake. When he resurfaced he was pissed, not at naruto but at himself for letting ryu take control of his body. Nodding his head to show his thanks he quickly transported himself into the house, inside his bathroom. Turning on the shower he removed his wet clothes and stepped inside, 'Why did you do that?' he demanded grabbing some shampoo and lathered his hair. **'**You where taking to long, she'll be in heat soon so it would be the perfect chance to make her large with our kits.**'** Ryu responded yawning. 'Large with kits?' sasuke repeated confused, **'**Oops I forgot you are not used to the way demons word things, I believe in human terms it means full of babies.**'** Ryu explained as sasuke rinsed his hair. 'You want me to get naruto pregnant before she meets her grandfather for the first time!' Sasuke growled shutting the water off, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist and walked into his bedroom.

'You're a genius and have yet to figure out that her grandfather would not mind seeing as how she is your soon to be mate.**' **Ryu growled back annoyance evident in his voice. 'While demons may do that I refuse to, first of all that is dishonorable and second I will not get naruto pregnant until we are married.' Sasuke snapped grabbing a pair of black pants and a crimson mussel shirt (I know he doesn't own these I just wanted to put something different). As he was getting dressed he tried to block out ryu's voice, and failed horribly, when sasuke didn't respond ryu started to show images of naruto. One image he was shown was one where he walked in on her getting out of the shower, another was of her smiling at him as she cooked, then he was shown an image of naruto painting under him as he thrust into her soft body, (such a Hentai) the finale image was of naruto pregnant with his babies.

Storming out of his room he made his way back down stairs in time to see naruto placing the bowls full of stew on the table. As he walked by her he noted a musky scent coming from her, a weak musky scent, sitting down he pondered on what that scent meant. As everyone was eating sasuke couldn't help but take notice that naruto's scent was getting huskier by the minute, and then it hit him. 'Damn it she's in heat.' Was all sasuke could think as he felt something inside him fighting to get free. He could feel his eyes bleed red, whatever was trying to get free it seemed to be winning. "GET OUT!" Sasuke growled glaring at all the males in the room, before anyone could say anything riku had already grabbed Aiko, Iruka, and Kakashi and was pulling them out of the room. Before they left naruto and sasuke heard iruka ask "What's going on?" as naruto heard Riku response the color left her face "Naruto is going into heat and sasuke is reacting to it."

Turning to look at sasuke she noted his eyes where blood red, 'Move damn it.' She thought gulping nervously. When her body didn't move naruto could feel something inside her struggling to get out, 'What is it?' she pondered fighting to keep at what ever it was away. It was over before she knew it, opening her eyes she gazed into sasuke's red ones. This kit is where you get a mate. kyuubi said smirking, 'WHAT!' Naruto bellowed trying to gain control of her body once again. Gomen kit but your body is acting on instincts and it's chosen the strongest male. kyuubi explained placing a hand (naruto's near kyuubi's cage) on naruto's shoulder. 'But what if this isn't what sasuke wants?' naruto asked looking into kyuubi's red eyes; If he didn't then he would have fought harder to stop this. kyuubi replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's going to happen to naru-chan?" aiko asked as the stopped running. "They will become mates; I believe it is equivalent to being married in human terms." Riku responded walking into the nearest inn. "I don't think naruto or sasuke are ready for that, at least not yet." Iruka protested, keeping his voice down so only riku could hear him. "Do not judge them so quickly." Was riku's only response as he paid for 3 hotel rooms, kakashi and iruka would be sharing one, riku and aiko would get their own. 'I hope they are ready for what they will have to deal with next.' Was the final thought on kakashi's, iruka's, and aiko's minds before they fell asleep, 'I better inform the king tomorrow that he might be a great great grandfather soon.' Riku thought before turning over and falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gomen for leaving it off right there, I plan on having the lemon in the next chapter, that is if I can get my friend to write one if not then I'll either find a way to put one up or the lemon will be in chapter 12. Anyways review and tell me what you think, same rules as before I need at least 15 reviews before I update, I need the feedback and ideas. Oh and the reason Ryu said your soon to be mate instead of ours (meaning him and sasuke) is because they haven't merged yet. Since school starts soon I will not be able to update as soon as I would like to,seeing as how it's my senior year. But I assume you all that I will update once I get time and type the chapters up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, though some original characters I do own.Well one character my other friend fluffy created but since it's my story I own her,laughes evily I don't plan on doin anything to terrible...Much! My friend Aki just turned 17 so I decided that I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to her, so opens giant banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKI!

" " talking

' 'Thinking

kyuubi speaking

' 'Ryu speaking

( ) my comments

_Slanted words from a book_

I planned on doing a chapter on the demon fire village later on but seeing as how I'm giving the people who said they would write a lemon for me I had to do this chapter sooner so they could have extra time if they need it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Running through the forest the white kitsune ran across a large valley, at the end of the valley a river came into view. Jumping across the small stepping stones, like rocks, in the river. Landing safely on the other side the kitsune stopped only to get a drink of water, making sure to keep the scroll close to her, once her parchment was sated she was on her way once again. Running through the forest she made a sharp right and ran towards the mountains, just before the mountains began a village could be seen. Stopping at the gate only to inform the guards of the reason she was there, a few minutes later she was walking briskly through the village.

It wasn't long before she was in front of an exquisite castle; walking past the guards (they recognize her as one of riku's summons.) and towards the door. Stopping in front of the door she nodded to Yuki who opened the door for her, as she walked past yuki, she noted yuki was following her. Glancing towards yuki from the corner of her eye, the kitsune noted he grew his hair longer. His black hair was once mid-back was now knee length. Stopping in front of two large doors, engraved on the door was a forest; in the middle of the forest (on each side of the door) was a kitsune.

'I wonder how riku will deal with naruto-sama once she and kyuubi-sama become one, not only Naruto-sama but her fiancé too.' The kitsune thought as the large doors opened, walking inside, alongside yuki, towards the throne, which sat in the middle of the room.  
"Greeting Mitsuo-sama." The kitsune greeted (placing the scroll down in front of her) bowing slightly. "Ah Hikaru it's nice to see you again." Mitsuo greeted smiling at the white kitsune. "As it is to see you again, I have a scroll to deliver to you from Riku-san." Hikaru responded. "Oh really? What's the word?" Mitsuo asked standing up.

Making his way towards hikaru, and yuki, mitsuo took the scroll from its place on the ground next to hikaru. Unsealing the blood lock, he scanned the contents of the scroll. "Yah ha!" he cheered throwing the scroll into the air in joy, which yuki caught, "He found my granddaughter." Mitsuo cheered picking hikaru and started to swing her around in joy. "Sire please put me down." Hikaru pleaded as she started to get dizzy, once she had all four paws on the floor she swayed side to side. Once the wave of nauseous went away she turned to see mitsuo-sama smiling brightly and his eyes had a gleam in it.

"I have a great idea." Mitsuo said clasping his hand together in excitement. (He's emotional, very emotional.) 'Oh no this isn't going to be good.' Yuki thought taking a slight step back in fear of what was going to happen. "I shall create a room for naruto!" Mitsuo exclaimed, "Nani?" yuki responded his midnight blue eyes widening in surprise. "Oh don't worry I know what I'm doing." Mitsuo replied walking out of the throne room and made his way towards the east wing. Glancing at the still shocked yuki, "He has no clue what he is doing does he?" asked hikaru. Shaking his head yuki replied "He does, though most of the time what he tries to make doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to, he once designed the library and he had to remodel it twelve times until he finally turned it into a library."

"Twelve times?" hikaru repeated blinking her eyes in confusion. "Hai!" yuki yelled over his shoulder as he took off after mitsuo. Shaking her head hikaru decided to leave and soon poofed away (I dunno what that is really called so gomen if it's wrong); "Hopefully this won't take as long as the library did." Yuki muttered under his breath as he tried to catch up to mitsuo-sama. Sliding to a halt in front of the room where mitsuo-sama's scent was the strongest, yuki noticed that he chose kyuubi's old room. "Sire?" he asked knocking on the burgundy door, getting no response he peaked inside. Sitting on the large king sized bed scribbling down on paper was the ruler of all kitsunes. "Ah yuki I need you to pick you some bamboo." Mitsuo instructed spotting his assistant.

'What does he want with bamboo?' he pondered before asking "May I ask what you need bamboo for and what are you writing?" "It's a surprise, and I'm writing down my great idea so I don't forget anything." Was the response. Turning around yuki went to retrieve what he was instructed to get, shutting the door yuki had only one thought going through his mind 'Hopefully it is nothing to major that we won't need professionals again.' Shuddering at the thought of reliving that occasion again, after ordering one of the servants to get some bamboo and bring it to kyuubi's old room. Returning to the burgundy door, he knocked on it. After a few minutes the door slightly opened and mitsuo peaked out.

"Yes?" mitsuo asked glancing around making sure yuki was the only one around, once he was sure the coast was cleared mitsuo opened the door a little more and yanked yuki inside. 'Why didn't I request to join Riku on searching for the princess?' He thought as he waited for things to stop spinning, once everything was in one place he heard mitsuo-sama say "And well have the bench over here, and maybe a couple tree over here." Blinking his eyes in confusion yuki glanced around the large room (It was big enough to hold kyuubi in her large kitsune form) he noted that they could put some trees in the room and a bench. "That sounds very wonderful sir; I think that naruto-sama would like it." He announced turning around to exit the room, "Forgive me but I must get the information on the merging for riku-san, seeing as how he might need to explain what is going to occur to both naruto-sama and her fiancé." He called out before shutting the door behind her.

"Fiancé?" Mitsuo repeated glancing at the door for a second before grinning, pulling a glass ball from his pocket he concentrated and soon the ball started glowing a deep crimson color, muttering under his breath he waited for the ball to stop glowing before looking into it. 'Well this is interesting.' He thought as he watched naruto get exposed for being a female, 'I knew I was right when I selected Riku to go discover naruto's location.' He thought nodding his head smirking as the villager was shoved against the wall. He kept on watching until ryu was discovered being sealed in a vessel like kyuubi was, 'Hm so ryu was willingly sealed in a vessel.' He thought mulling over the information he just was informed of.

'This means not only do I get to see my granddaughter I also get to meet her fiancé.' He thought giggling with glee. Waving a hand over the ball, he waited until the ball started to glow silver before putting the ball back into his pocket once again. "Knowing ryu, like I did, he might try to convince……………what was his vessel's name again? Mizuki? Tsusbasa? Oh wait now I remember it was sasuke." He said crossing his arms over his chest nodding his head in satisfaction. "Anyways as I was saying Ryu might try to convince sasuke to mate naruto. Though I do have to admit I would like to see some grandchildren I would at least like to meet naruto before she becomes so hormonally imbalanced." He thought shuddering at the thought of an emotional female.

Putting that aside he turned his train to thought back to designing the room, glancing around he barley squashed his squeal of excitement, as he ran towards the bed to grab his pile of papers and started writing again. After a few minutes he had everything written down that he wanted, giving it a once over to make sure there weren't any corrections that needed to be done, nodding his head in satisfaction he turned to look for someone to get what he needed. Peaking outside he spotted one of his neko servants passing by, after telling her what he needed he pulled his head back inside and shut the door once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking briskly down one of the many halls yuki made his way towards the library. Opening one of the large oak doors he slipped inside, glancing around the large room he looked for the scroll he believed he needed, moving to the old book case he looked over all the divided sections where many scrolls resided. "Fire jutsu…….water jutsu …….. earth jutsu……….wind jutsu……healing jutsu……..A class jutsu." Yuki muttered glancing past each section as he called out the name of that particular section. Stopping at the bottom of the case he growled in annoyance "Where is it?" he demanded itching to punch someone, who got on his nerves. Tearing his gaze away from the scrolls he looked over the bookcase to his left, he saw an old emerald book that had seen better days.

Removing the book for its place in the case he noted that he found what he was looking for, 'I could have sworn it was a scroll.' He thought then shoved the thought from his mind as he opened the book. "Lets see now…….where is the chapter one merging?" he muttered glancing over the index, after the second page he found what he was looking for. Turning to the page indicated in the index he began to read, _Merging is the process where a host of a demon and the demon its self become one, that is if done correctly. If the merging process is interrupted it could mean death for both the vessel and the sealed demon, but also anyone within a fifty mile radius. The host will usually undergo some changes and will take on some characteristics of the demon that resides in the vessel, such as changes in the senses or growing a tail or tails depending upon how many tails the demon had when sealed inside the vessel. _

_The merging can be triggered by a major event, once the merging occurs leave the person alone immediately, the combination of both the vessels chakera and the demon's chakera can be deadly to anyone who touches the vessel or is within ten feet of the chakera range. If the chakera keeps on growing then stay clear, as the merging progresses it may be able to burn someone if they try to interrupt the process. After the merging process begins both the vessel and the demon have a choice, if they do not wish to part then the demon can remain inside the vessel. That is only if both wish to remain together, if they don't then they will fight for control over the new body._

_The fighting will continue until either come into an understanding or one wins. Nothing can interrupt the battle for control; if anything does occur then both the vessel and the demon will resort into a coma like state. In this state the fighting will continue and nothing will be able to interrupt this fight. Once the winner of the fight has been determined, the winner shall have complete control over the body and will do what ever they deem fit to do with their new body._

"Good thing naruto-sama and kyuubi-sama have an understanding. Knowing the little bit that I do about naruto-sama then it is known that she will keep a part of kyuubi-sama alive within her." Yuki muttered closing the book. "Though I do wonder what changes will occur. "He said shifting the book under his arm, 'It did say that the host will take on some characteristics of the demon, and if that's true then other than the ears and nine tails what else will naruto-sama inherit from kyuubi-sama?' was the thought that ran though yuki's head as he made his way towards the front of the palace. As he passed by the room mitsuo-sama was redecorating, he could hear the sound of mitsuo giggling madly.

"This is not going to bode will with naruto-sama." He muttered shaking his head once he was certain he was out of ear shot. He had just passed the throne room when a servant carrying about eighty polls of bamboo, 'I fail to understand how mitsuo-sama is the ruler of this village, but he can forget that what he needs to do to redecorate a bedroom.' He pondered coming to a stop at the end of the hall, waiting for the palace doors to open. Venturing outside he decided that it would be both cheaper and more chakera efficient to run the book to riku himself, "Normally I would just run and deliver this myself but seeing as how the majesty himself is making a room for naruto to enjoy it would be better to stay here and make sure the room gets finished on time." He mulled over his choices, while glancing from the gates of the village to the palace gates.

Making his decision he ordered the nearest guard to find Riku's imouto Uka, shortly after the order was given everyone had ran away looking for the kit. Soon a little girl with silver hair that stopped mid-back, red eyes, red ears and a red tail was soon standing before him wearing a creamish white colored dress that stopped mid thigh. The dress was sleeveless and the straps had a three finger width, under the dress she wore tan kakis. The kaki's had pockets like any normal pair of pants, only these also had pockets similar to cargo pants. "What's up Yuki-kun?" she asked looking into the man's hazel eyes. "I need you to deliver this to your brother in kohona." Yuki responded smiling down upon the girl.

"Yah I get to go see onii-san!" the eight year old cheered jumping up and down in joy. Chuckling yuki responded "Hai you will, but do not deliver his to anyone else but him." Nodding her head, uka questioned "How come you are in your human henge Yuki-kun?" Handing uka the book yuki patted her upon the head, "I did plan on delivering the book myself but I reconsidered it since mitsuo-sama is decorating a room for naruto-sama." He explained releasing his henge to reveal an ice kitsune. "I love your hair it's very beautiful." Uka said running through the white hair that she could reach, "Arigato." Yuki said smiling down upon the girl with his sea blue eyes. "Your welcome. When do I need to leave?" she asked blinking her blood red eyes.

"How soon can you get packed?" yuki chuckled at the girls enthusiasm, a few minutes later yuki was coughing trying to clear the dust from his lungs that was created by uka as she ran to her house to get packed. Making his way back to the castle he kept on chuckling on how much nagging riku would get from uka for trying to leave her behind and not telling her where he left. Whistling he nodded to the guards as he passed the gate (there's an entrance to the village and one to the castle.) stepping inside the castle he saw all the servants where running around each carrying something. "Uh no." he muttered to himself as he bolted up the stairs towards the room where naruto-sama's room will be once completed. As he came close to the door he could detect the scent of sakura blossoms.

Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of what once was a bedroom was now a garden, sakura blossoms everywhere, a small spring ran from one corner to the middle of the room. "Oh yuki do you like it?" mitsuo asked appearing beside the stunned ice kitsune. "Sire why did you turn naruto-sama's room into a garden?" yuki managed to ask before he went into total shock, then fear of what naruto would do if she saw the room like it was right now. The entire room was turned from a bed room into a garden, it was beautiful but at the same time it was not a room where someone should be sleeping every night. He was broken from his thoughts by mitsuo exclaiming "NANI!" right in his ear, "You forgot didn't you?" yuki questioned rubbing his sensitive ear as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head. "No. At least not at first, I first wanted to do something relaxing but then I guess I got a little carried away." Mitsuo protested waving his arms in the air trying to get his point across. "I can see that, well since it isn't too late we can still salvage the room and remake it into a proper bed room." Yuki reasoned.

"Very well, though I want to design a garden as soon as this is done." Mitsuo managed to say while pouting. "Fine, fine. We can do a garden after words but for now we have to get naruto-sama's room done." Yuki groaned imaging the torture that everyone would be going through once mitsuo-sama started to design a garden for the back yard.(which is large, over 50000 feet) Turning around Yuki made his way to see Uka before she left, passing through a hall way he could hear some of the servants talking about naruto-sama's return. 'That is not definite; she might wish to stay where she is.' Yuki thought entering another hall way, at the end of the hall way he stopped right before a royal purple door. "Uka-chan may I enter?" he questioned knocking on the door; he heard a muffled response from inside. Creaking the door apart he peaked inside to see a big pile of clothing moving, "Get caught up in your packing again did we?" he asked leaning against the door frame, "Shut up." Uka growled as her head popped out of the pile. Chuckling at the sight before him yuki stepped inside to help the young girl out of the mess she made, after refolding all the clothes and placing them on the bed in plies yuki and uka went through and selected some comfortable outfits that could also by used to fight in.

"You excited to see your onii-san again?" yuki asked zipping the duffle bag shut, "Hai. Though I do wish I could see Aiko-san again." Uka responded cheerfully. "When was the last time you saw her?" yuki questioned collecting the rest of the clothes, "It was two years ago. I still hope she's a traveler. She always told the most interesting stories." Uka responded smiling. "I'm sure she is. Aiko doesn't seem to be someone who would stop doing something that she loved, at least not until she found someone she loved enough to settle down." Yuki responded. "As selfish as this may seem I wish she wouldn't. I want her to remain the way she is." Uka muttered ringing her hands together shamefully. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "It's okay to fell like that at times, but just because she settles down doesn't mean she will not be the same. She will just have different responsibilities." Yuki said trying to cheer up the kit before him.

"I guess, but what if once she finds a reason to settle down she won't have time to talk with me any more?" uka asked sadness evident in her voice. "We both know she would put aside most things to talk with you." Yuki said moving away from the silver haired girl. "Your right." Uka said perking back up, collecting her duffle bag uka made her way towards her door. "Give my regards." Yuki called out as she stepped through the door frame. "You got it." Was the response before uka disappeared in a swirl of flames (read this from a fanfic. I would give the story credit but I forget the title and who the author is so gomen if the writer reads this.) "Hopefully naruto-sama and riku-san will return soon." Yuki prayed as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him he made his way back to naruto-sama's room. As he stepped onto the hall way that lead to his designation he could hear the sounds of something being torn down in the room where mitsuo-sama was. 'This is not going to end very well.' Yuki thought sighing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's the end of chapter 11.I will also need another lemon later on and I will ask who did the lemon for me to write another one,I shall not only dedicate the chapter to them but I will do them one favor whatever they may want.Since I have 2 ap classes, in different semesters though, but my writing class is considered an Honors class,I will not be able to update as soon as I would like to. That and with this being my last year in high school I need to keep my grades up, but I promise to keep this story going. Since I will be updating not as frequently I would still like over 15 reviews,mabye 20 at the min if possible.If I get a chapter done and receive a significant number of reviews I will update that day,that I promise. Oh and as for how mitsuo was able to get naruto's room done quickly it's cause he's a demon,so moves faster and complete tasks that would take a human a couple of months.


	12. Chapter 12

I did plan on updating on friday but since I got so many wonderful peeps and reviwers I decided to update sooner. And to those who wrote a lemon but I did not select it to be the lemon I used please do not feel bad,your lemons where great but this one jumped out at me.So without futher adu here's the lemon that the wonderful and amazing kender wrote for me, and as promised this chapter is dedicated for kender. Please enjoy this lemon which caught my attention, hopefully it'll catch yours too.

Ending in chapter 12

Storming out of his room he made his way back down stairs in time to see naruto placing the bowls full of stew on the table. As he walked by her he noted a musky scent coming from her, a weak musky scent, sitting down he pondered on what that scent meant. As everyone was eating sasuke couldn't help but take notice that naruto's scent was getting huskier by the minute, and then it hit him. 'Damn it she's in heat.' Was all sasuke could think as he felt something inside him fighting to get free. He could feel his eyes bleed red, whatever was trying to get free it seemed to be winning. "GET OUT!" Sasuke growled glaring at all the males in the room, before anyone could say anything riku had already grabbed Aiko, Iruka, and Kakashi and was pulling them out of the room. Before they left naruto and sasuke heard iruka ask "What's going on?" as naruto heard Riku response the color left her face "Naruto is going into heat and sasuke is reacting to it."

Turning to look at sasuke she noted his eyes where blood red, 'Move damn it.' She thought gulping nervously. When her body didn't move naruto could feel something inside her struggling to get out, 'What is it?' she pondered fighting to keep at what ever it was away. It was over before she knew it, opening her eyes she gazed into sasuke's red ones. This kit is where you get a mate. kyuubi said smirking, 'WHAT!' Naruto bellowed trying to gain control of her body once again. Gomen kit but your body is acting on instincts and it's chosen the strongest male. kyuubi explained placing a hand (naruto's near kyuubi's cage) on naruto's shoulder. 'But what if this isn't what sasuke wants?' naruto asked looking into kyuubi's red eyes. If he didn't then he would have fought harder to stop this. kyuubi replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After all the others had cleared the house Sasuke was able to pull himself a little out of the haze that he was in. He looked over to Naruto/Kyuubi and as gently as he could he asked Naruto if this is what she wanted? Naruto looked at him with surprised look all over her features, she half expected him to throw her on the table and let the lust take all thoughts out of his head. She was deeply touched that Sasuke thought that much about her, while at the same time her body was getting really hot just looking at him. She calmed her mind down and looked at Sasuke and asked him if that is what he wanted or was it all Ryu? Sasuke looked at her and wondered if he had feeling for Naruto other then what the demon felt. At that time he could hear Ryu in his head laughing at him. Sasuke asked him what was so funny and ryu showed him where on many occasions before he had shown himself that he had protected Naruto or had thought of the girl long before he knew that He was actually was a girl. Sasuke realized then that he had feelings for Naruto for a long while but since they were both boys he always pushed the thoughts and feeling to the back of his mind.

Naruto sat there and watched many emotions run across Sasuke's face and asked Kyuubi if she could tell what he was thinking. Kyuubi told her to let the boys sort it and by the look on Sasuke's face when she looked up at him she was sure that it was love written on the stoic boys face. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye and put his hand on her cheek in a very loving manner, he told her that he loved her and would do anything to protect her from harm and being lonely ever again. As he was leaning down to kiss her he asked her right then to marry him and give him the honor of being together for all time. Naruto heard what he was saying and was very taken back by it.

She saw Sasuke's face getting to close to hers and instead of fighting it she leaned up to meet his lips. Sasuke noticed that she was responding and closed his eyes waiting for the feel of her lips on his. He felt the heat of her body next to his and the built up passion that Ryu had for Kyuubi and asked Ryu if he could please let him have control for the most part for he did not want to hurt his beloved. Ryu being happy just to be able to finally able to have the one that he had dreamed of for years agreed since he did not want to cause harm to the one he loved as well. Ryu reseeded into Sasuke a little and decided that he would inter fear if need be. Sasuke picked up Naruto/Kyuubi and walked to the couch to make out a little. Ryu told Sasuke that he needed to get her ready to accept them or it would hurt her very much. Ryu showed him different things to do to her body to get her excited. Sasuke blushed at the images but found that he was more than willing to try and see what kind of responses that he would get from his love.

Sasuke started by kissing her slowly on the lips and letting his hands lightly run over her neck and face. Naruto was getting a funny feeling in the core of her being just being kissed by her soon to be lover she asked Kyuubi what the feeling was and she told her not to worry that it was a good thing and showed her what was to happen. Naruto blushed as Kyuubi showed her how to make love but decided that she was glad it was out of love not her being in heat. Sasuke slowly kissed down to her neck and let his hands run down and caress her back and to pull her body closer to his. As they were kissing they did not realized that they were slowly sliding to where they were lying down on the couch with Naruto under him.

Naruto felt the heat from Sasuke's body and pulled his head up to her lips and gave him a deep longing kiss. Sasuke was a bit taken back but was glad that she was reacting so eagerly to him. Naruto felt something hard press into her thigh and realized that Sasuke, the ice prince, was hard as hell and she was the one that he wanted, then she heard Kyuubi gave a small laugh. Naruto shrugged it off and kept kissing Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was getting really turned and realized that he was so hard that it was painful.

Naruto started to let her hands wander down the back of her partner and felt nothing but fabric, she decided that she wanted to fell skin not cloths. Kyuubi agreed with her and let their nails grow a little and ripped Sasuke's shit off him and then retracted the claws a little. Sasuke felt the air on his heated skin as he was happy for the respite from the growing warmth. He shivered as he felt the soft touch of Naruto's nails on his sensitive back; she was still kissing him with great vigor. Sasuke out of instinct bucked into the soft body underneath him and was rewarded with a moan. Sasuke decided that he needed to see more so he picked up Naruto and headed into his bedroom with her, never releasing their hot kiss.

Naruto could feel her body being picked up and carried, She was going crazy every since she felt Sasuke grind into her. She felt a pulling in her core and wanted more of it, not quite sure what it was her body wanted just ready to find out. Sasuke gave his bedroom door a little nudge he walked in and gently set Naruto on her feet. Naruto looked at him a little funny and asked what to do with a small blush on her cheeks. Sasuke only gave her a loving smile and started to kiss her again; Naruto was not expecting the assault and forgot she had even asked a question. Sasuke slowly let his hands roam over her body and was removing her clothing as he went along. Naruto was so into the feelings and new sensations that she never noticed that her cloths were gone. Sasuke picked her up and gently laid her on the bed and that was when she noticed that she was nude. Sasuke just stood there for a moment and admired her beauty and thanked God that he sent his soul mate to him. Naruto was starting to get a little nervous and went to cover up but sasuke at that point laid down next to her.

Naruto looked him in the eye and told him that she was a bit scared; Sasuke smiled and told her that he was as well. Naruto smiled back at him and pulled her to him, Sasuke allowed her to pull him closer but he started to lick her neck. Naruto moaned as she felt him nip and lick his way down to her nipple. She gasped as she felt him nibble lightly from one nipple to the other, while with his hands he gently caressed her body. Sasuke felt her tremble under him and wanted to hear the how loud he could make her moan or scream out in passion.

Ryu was getting inpatient as this time so he showed Sasuke how to make her ready for them and get enjoyment as well. Sasuke did not think twice but followed what Ryu had shown him, He licked and nipped lower and lower on her stomach while he was letting his body inch its way towards her feet. Naruto felt in heaven with all the new emotions and feelings her body was feeling, when Sasuke parted her legs she felt very shy. Sasuke asked to her to relax so that she would enjoy this, so she closed her eyes expecting him to enter her when she felt his tongue on her clit and jerked a little. She asked him what he was doing and he looked up with a smile and told her that he had to make her ready for him so he did not hurt her and this was one of best ways to do that.

Naruto was unable to think after Sasuke lowered his head back down to his tasty treat, he was surprised she tasted so good. Naruto at this point was moaning and groining as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Sasuke brought up his hand to rub against her clit and to slowly insert a finger to help stretch her out to better take him in. He was not a bragger but he was well endowed and did not want her to hurt any more than he had to. Naruto felt the finger enter her and decided that it wasn't painful, earning him mews of pleasure. Sasuke felt like he was going to explode as the noises that Naruto was making. He wanted to pound her for all he was worth but

He was in control enough to hold himself in check.

Sasuke added a second finger and noticed that she gave little whimpers as he continued to lick and suck on her sensitive clit to distract her. It worked she was mewing and moaning and running her hands in his hair. Sasuke decided to add a third finger since she was so wet and he so wanted her to be ready, he could hear a little hiss as he stretched her out. But the uncomfortable sensation was gone and she could feel a wave of pleasure coming, she tried to tell her lover but did not make it in time. Naruto came for the first time and she had white dots explode behind her eyes while at the same time she called out Sasuke's name. Sasuke licked all juice that he had worked so hard for and decided that he really did like the flavor of her.

Naruto lay there and realized that Sasuke did not receive and pleasure and opened her eyes. The moonlight that was bathing the room was directly behind him and as he sat up to her he looked like a God. He heard her breath hitch and asked her if she was alright. She could only nod; Sasuke smiled at her and leaned into kiss her. She was a bit taken back as he had her taste in his mouth and she decided that it turned her on. As he pulled away she realized that he was still partially dressed. Naruto asked him about his and he stated that he wanted to give her pleasure and wanted to keep himself in check. Naruto smiled, as sasuke stood up and removed his pants and boxers. She gave a startled yelp when she saw how big he was, Sasuke noticed her fear and laid down next to her and gently kissed her reminding her that he would be as gentle as possible. Sasuke started to kiss and caress her body to get her excited once again.

Naruto trusted Sasuke so she let herself be guided by him once again into a pleasurable state of mind. Sasuke afraid to go to fast slowly started to kiss and nip on her neck and slowly was working his way down to her nipples; he liked the way that she arched into his kisses. He felt the growing urge to make a mark on her to claim her as his mate. Naruto at this point was being told by Kyuubi that she needed to mark Sasuke so that all would know that he belonged to her. Sasuke was lightly running his hands all over Naruto's body looking for the sensitive spots to use to his advantage while listening to the sounds Naruto made to gage how each touch was received by her.

Sasuke watch Naruto's body react to each touch and kiss happy to see the look of extreme pleasure on her face. Finally he could no longer hold back he slipped his finger inside of naruto so see if she was wet enough to take him in, and was happy to note how extremely wet she truly was. Sasuke knew that she was ready and then he took position between her legs, he looked down at her for the signal to begin. Naruto noticed that he had stopped kissing her and looked up and saw the question in his face, she smiled and nodded to him. Sasuke slowly took his cock and positioned it at her opening and gently started to slide into her. He was watching her face the whole time for any signs of pain.

Naruto watched him insert himself into her with the utmost care, it was true that as he slide himself in it was a little bit of discomfort but since he had worked the muscled a little it did not hurt as bad if he had not. She kept the pain from showing on her face, Sasuke stopped moving when he was all the way inside of her. Ryu told him that he would need to thrust into her a bit hard since she was a virgin and it would be the worst part. Sasuke related this information to her, she nodded and Kyuubi told her not to tense up or it would hurt worse and she would try to block all pain.

Naruto let her body relax and then told Sasuke to go ahead, Sasuke gently pulled out a bit and then thrust forward with a prayer that it would not hurt her to much. Naruto felt like she was being ripped into two pieces, but did not let it show on her face she just continued to smile at him. Sasuke saw that the smile was a bit strained and asked Ryu what to do to make the pain go away, he smiled and told him Kyuubi would help with the pain and to just continue and the pleasure would out do the pain. Naruto saw the smile and wondered what was going to happen next; he carefully positioned them to where he was sitting with her on top of him straddling him. Naruto felt him go even deeper into her and it excited her even more to fill him so deep inside of her. On instinct she started to pull her body a little ways up and slam back down on his cock. Now it was Sasuke's turn to pant and mew at the feelings of being ridden hard. Naruto heard the sounds that he was making and was pushed to new heights of pleasure, Sasuke arched up into her body and threw his head back in a intense wave of emotion coursed through him and Naruto took this chance to bite into his neck where the neck and should joined, she licked the blood that was tricking from the wound and gave a very deep moan of excitement.

Naruto then had to pull back as she was ridding Sasuke even harder for the blood she took from him made her even more lustful. Sasuke felt her canines sink into his shoulder and felt as if he could explode as the feelings of love and commitment coursed within him. As he felt her pull back he wrapped his arms around her and brought her body closer to him, when he felt she was close enough he bit his canines into the same place on her. Naruto howled in lust as she felt his teeth sink into her neck, with the acceptance of the bite there was a link the two would share forever. Both had accepted the other for a life mate and the knowledge that they would never be alone ever again made both of them even closer to completion.

Naruto increased her pace on impaling herself on Sasuke's hard shaft, while he was meeting her body's thrusts with equal vigor. Naruto knew she was close and before she could warn her lover she felt the heat run from her core to the rest of her body. Sasuke saw her face light up with pleasure and felt her tighten around his member. He knew that he would not last much longer but wanting to make her come again he picked up the pace with his thrusts. She was moaning and had her hands all over his body at last her heard her call out his name. He felt her clamp down on his hard shaft and could hold out any longer after the next thrust he spilled his seed inside of her while calling out her name.

Sasuke pulled out of her as gently as he could, Naruto did not even wince as he did. Before Naruto could say anything he asked her if she wanted a bath. She smiled at him and asked for a shower; surprising her he picked up and carried her to the bathroom to help her clean up. As they entered the bathroom Naruto turned shy for now Sasuke could see her clearly naked and was afraid that with bright light he would not like her body. Sasuke saw the uncertainty in her and pulled her closed and told her that he loved her.

Sasuke gently placed her on her feet as he started the shower, Naruto waited until he told her it was at a decent temperature and asked her to step in and adjust to her liking. Naruto stepped in and adjusted as needed then she turned to him and asked him to join her (a bit shyly) Sasuke looked a little surprised but stepped in. Naruto got the soap and started to wash his body for him and noticed that he was getting hard by her attention. Sasuke was surprised that his body was getting too excited just by her washing him. Naruto smiled and just continued to slowly wash/tease him; Sasuke gave a little whimper as he let her assault his body. Naruto started to kiss down his body and was gently washing as she went; she rinsed him off and kissed down his neck to his chest and to where she was on her knees with her face in front of his man hood.

Sasuke felt the lack of touch and opened his eyes to see her kneeling down in front of him, he almost came right there at the sight. Naruto took an uncertain lick at the tip of his cock; he gave a very loud moan. Naruto decided that it was not that bad and started to lick and suck on the very tip and work her way down to the base. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open to watch her give him head but could not due to the extreme sensations her mouth was giving him. He leaned his head back to the wall of the shower and let her have her way. Naruto heard the panting and moaning he was doing so she took the entire member into her mouth and started sucking and licking. Sasuke gave a little buck and to avoid being gagged she pinned his hips to the wall with her left hand. With the right she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started to pump the base in time with sucking of the upper portion of his cock. While she deep throated him she was licking and swirling her tongue around the tip while sucking him off. Sasuke felt the heat and rush as he started to come; Naruto felt a hard twitch and knew he was coming. She deep throated him and started to hum, she felt the hot liquid shoot into her throat and swallowed all that he had to give and licked the little that had escaped.

Sasuke looked down at his lover and smiled; she smiled back and slowly rose to stand before him. Sasuke kissed her and she licked the bottom of his lip asking for entrance, he allowed it and as he tasted himself in her mouth he moaned in pleasure. Naruto was surprised when he gently pushed her into the wall of the shower and started to kiss and explore her body under the guise of washing her. Naruto moaned and arched into his touch, Sasuke got hard once again at the sight of a flushed and moaning Naruto before him. So he braced himself and gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently guided his aching cock into her soft willing body.

Naruto moaned as she felt him enter her once again, Sasuke slowly started thrusting into her. Naruto gave a growl wanting more than gentle, She looked at him and demanded that he go faster and harder. Sasuke not one to argue picked up the pace and started to really thrust into her. Naruto once again bit into the shoulder and he growled once again in extreme passion, Sasuke grew even more excited and lost all control and fucked her hard against the wall of the shower, when suddenly felt her tighten her legs and arms around him he knew she was going to come. He felt the walls tighten around his cock and he came inside of her for the second time that night. They both yelled each others names as they came; Naruto sagged against the wall as Sasuke held her up. He slowly pulled out of her and helped her to stand; they rinsed off and then got out of the shower.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to wrap a towel around her, once that was done he wrapped one around him self. He lifted her up once again and headed for her room. She gave him a look and before she could ask he told her that her bed was clean and he was too tired to change the bedding. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, as he stepped into her room. He set her down gently and toweled her off, pulling the blanket down to help her into the bed. Once she was settled he dried himself off and joined her. Naruto waited until he was covered as well to snuggle next to him, he wrapped his arms around his lover and cuddled into her. Naruto felt sleep coming and whispered "Sasuke I love you" and before sleep could claim both of them Sasuke whispered back " I love you Naruto" And that was the last thing said before they both fell into a happy content sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wah there's the lemon once again thanks kender for writing it. it was so awesome better than anything I could ever do sigh well I'm just grateful that people like my story. Riku, Iruka, and Kakashi where staying in a hotel just in case anyone was wondering I would have added the scene but I felt that I would have destroyed such an amazing piece. Anyways as promise the writer of the lemon (kender) can ask me anything (in an e-mail please) about the story (future chapters, whatever) and I shall tell them but kender cannot tell anyone else, since it'll ruin the surprise.So pleaze review (at least 20 for the minimum.) and tell me what you think about the lemon, so the kender will feel proud about their work…………gomen kender but I don't know if you're a male or female I looked up your profile but it didn't say.


	13. Chapter 13

Wah I owe an apology to kenderlover, since I did not spell her username right I forgot to put lover after kender. I am grateful to everyone who reviewed, I am sure that kenderlover is as appreciative as I am.

Thought are still the same along with my notes. On a side note I decided to make things a little clearer, if it is not please let me know. Sasuke's scenes will be **0000, **naruto's scenes will be **_0000_** and everyone else's will be the standard 0000.

Here is a refresher of last chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto allowed Sasuke to wrap a towel around her, once that was done he wrapped one around him self. He lifted her up once again and headed for her room. She gave him a look and before she could ask he told her that her bed was clean and he was too tired to change the bedding. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, as he stepped into her room. He set her down gently and toweled her off, pulling the blanket down to help her into the bed. Once she was settled he dried himself off and joined her. Naruto waited until he was covered as well to snuggle next to him, he wrapped his arms around his lover and cuddled into her. Naruto felt sleep coming and whispered "Sasuke I love you" and before sleep could claim both of them Sasuke whispered back " I love you Naruto" And that was the last thing said before they both fell into a happy content sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Opening his eyes sasuke noticed that he felt better than he has since the massacre. Feeling a warm sensation on his neck he glanced down at his slumbering mate. Sasuke could feel the corners of his mouth twitch as his pride swelled as the memories of what they did last night reviewed themselves. "Was it luck?" he pondered pulling naruto closer to him, **'**What are you talking about?**'** Ryu asked yawning. 'That naruto has been an important factor in my life. And that she is the one who I'll spend the rest of my life with.' Sasuke responded. **'**Naruto has been a factor in you life because you knew subconsciously that naruto really cared for you. And she is the one who you want to spend the rest of your life with since you know that no one else will be able to match your standards.**'** Ryu said.

"Though I would have liked to know what I know back when everything started." Sasuke muttered. "Know what?" naruto's sleepy voice questioned, looking down at naruto in surprise (not that could tell unless you where as talented as naruto in reading sasuke's expressions). "How much my life has changed since I first met you." Sasuke explained, he could tell that naruto did not completely believe him but she never called him on it. The only thing she did was chirp "Hai and I was your first kiss too." Chuckling at both the memory and that she was happy about that fact, pulling naruto to rest on top of him, setting her on his hips, he smirked at the shocked expression on her face. "Ne suke?" naruto asked placing her hands on his chest for balance, causing sasuke to smile (a real smile) at the image of an angel she made as the sun started to shine through his curtains, hitting her hair making it glow like a halo.

Gazing into her sky blue eyes sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of waking up everyday to the woman before him. He was shaken from his thoughts by naruto calling his name, "hn?' he grunted placing his arms around her. "Do you……………..are you………?" she trailed off biting her bottom lips. "Just ask what ever it is you want to ask." Sasuke ordered sighing slightly. "Doyouregretbeingwithme? Areyouemberassedto spendtherestofyourlifewithme?" she asked in one breath (translation: Do you regret being with me? Are you embarrassed to spend the rest of your life with me?) If someone without advanced hearing would not have understood, but sasuke had advanced hearing so he understood every word.

Sitting up he shifted their positions so she was on bottom, "I have never and will never regret being with you. I would not want to spend it with anyone else; I love every second that I get to spend with you. I am proud that I will one day, very soon, will be able to call you my wife." He said leaning down to kiss her. The kiss had just gotten heavy when **Ding dong** was heard as someone rang the door bell. "Damn it." Sasuke growled in annoyance against naruto's neck, causing her to giggle and then slip out from underneath him and moved towards the end of the bed.

Before her feet could touch the ground she was swept up, bridal style, and carried into the bathroom. "Wow." Was all naruto could say as she gazed at the glorious bathroom before her. She was so engrossed in gazing around the room she failed to notice sasuke turning the Jacuzzi on. 'My old apartment could fit in here.; she thought in amazement, she was shaken from her thoughts by sasuke picking her up, "I'll go see whose at the door you relax." He said in his best demanding voice. Giggling at his demand naruto nodded her head as she turned her attention back to completing the task given.

Exiting the bathroom sasuke quickly donned his black boxers, a pair of black cargo pants, and a white wife beater. **Ding Dong** was heard once again as he was half way down the stairs, "They better have a damn good reason for disturbing my time with my mate." He growled as he walked down the rest of the stairs and towards the front door. As soon as he opened the door he could fell his eyes bleed red at the sight before him. (I wonder who it is.) "Sasuke-kun!" sakura squealed spotting him, "Is there a reason you are here?" he demanded crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast?" she asked biting her bottom lip, "No. "Sasuke responded moving to shut the door, before the door was half way closed he heard sakura ask "There is a festival coming up and I was wondering if you would like to attend it with me?"

Looking at the hopeful female in front of him sasuke could help but think 'Like I would go with you, stupid bitch. Wait that's an insult to all female dogs.' Instead of saying this he responded "I plan on attending the festival with naruto." In hopes that she would leave before he did something that he might regret later on (yeah right). "I fail to see why you want to be with her so much. My mother said she should have been killed as a child." Sakura babbled on and on, ignorant to the enormous killer intent sasuke was emitting. (Dumb girl.)

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _**

After scrubbing her body and cleaning her hair naruto stood up to grab her towel. Kit. kyuubi called out as naruto rapped a towel around her body, 'Hai.' Naruto responded drying her body off. You should inform him to expect kits. Kyuubi announced. Placing her hand on her abdomen naruto felt a smile break out on her face at the thought of a family of her own. Running to her room naruto put on her undergarment, black Capri pants, and a white medieval style top. Walking down stairs she stopped at the fifth step from the bottom as she heard sakura's say "She will never be a good mother to any children you might have in the future. She can barely take care of herself and with her being a **_demon_** she'll only bring you constant trouble."

Naruto could fell her eyes start to water, covering her mouth with her hand to cover any noise she might make. Turning around naruto ran back up the stairs, quietly, and back into her room. She left before she heard sasuke's response to sakura's accusation; sliding her door open she grabbed her forehead proctor (I do not know if that is right. If it's no please forgive me) and exited the room via the window.

Running towards the hokage tower, she had to sneak past the anbu guards. Opening the door naruto stopped inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Letting out a sigh of relief as she spotted Tsusande asleep, creeping over to where naruto knew the resignation forms where. After filling out the form she placed both the form and her forehead proctor on the desk next to tsusande's head and then left. Using her demon abilities (curtsey of kyuubi) she was able to leave the village, slipping past anyone who might try to stop her.

She continued to run through the forest until she ran into the valley of death (I think that's the correct place), stopping momentarily only to catch her breath and catch some fish to eat. (I'm going to say that demon pregnancy's go faster since demons mature quicker than humans.) Kit I do not think this is a good idea. Kyuubi warned as naruto created a few clones to catch the fish, while she collected some dry wood to make a fire. 'You may be right but I can't take that chance I don't want nor can I afford to be hurt again.' Naruto responded using a simple fire jutsu to start the fire. A few minutes later a clone returned with 2 medium sized fish, skewed and ready to be cooked. Dismissing the clone naruto place the skew near the fire, enough to cook the fish not catch anything on fire. After she ate naruto continued on a little further before coming to stop to get a drink of water, before she knew it naruto had fallen asleep against a tree near a spring.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**'**She must DIE!**'** ryu growled struggling to take control the eliminate the cause of his annoyance. 'No I shall handle this.' Sasuke responded smiling (mentally of course) evilly at the torture he would love to put sakura in. Grabbing sakura by her neck he growled, reeling in the excitement from the scent of fear that was radiating off sakura. "Listen and listen well for I will NOT repeat myself. Naruto will be a great mother, and she is not the only demon vessel in kohona. She can take care of herself perfectly, she can cook, clean, fight, and do anything better than you, because she is everything you are not. And if I find you say anything, ANYTHING, to upset o hurt my MATE ever again. I….WILL…KILL…YOU."

To make certain that she understood just how serious he was he tightened his grip, as soon as sakura nodded her head he dropped her uncerimonly onto the ground. Watching her hit the ground sasuke could only wish that she had put up a struggle so he could be rid of the nuisance, once and for all. Before sakura could get up an anbu appeared next to her, "Uchiha sasuke. The hokage requests your presence." The anbu said not bothering to look at or help sakura up from the ground. After putting his sandals on sasuke locked his door, once the door was locked both the anbu and sasuke left, not bothering to check on sakura.

Glancing at the sky sasuke noticed it appeared it was going to rain soon, deciding to pick up the pace so he could return to his mate. They had placed one foot in the office when it started pouring. Looking around the room sasuke noticed Iruka, Kakashi, Aiko, Riku, and Tsusande had grim expressions on their face. Before he could ask why he was called for Tsusande beat him to the punch, by asking "Uchiha why would naruto leave?" The only thing that kept on repeating in his mind was the word leave. **'**Go look for her baka.**' **Ryu demanding fearing for their (they are basically one) not bothering to respond to tsusande's question or explain his actions, sasuke turned and left, letting his instincts take over.

He could faigly remember everyone looking at him as he ran through the village, past the gates, towards the valley of death. Stopping at the valley of death sasuke looked over the recently used fire, growling in annoyance for not finding her scent and the rain for covering his scent. Making a desperate move he ran into the forest, running through clearing after clearing (in each direction) before coming to a halt. There in front of him against a tree, sleeping was naruto.

Walking over to her, sasuke felt all the tension in his shoulders demonism as he stepped in front of her. Kneeling down in front of her, he swept the bangs out of her eyes before picking her up, bridal style; he carried her out of the forest and back where she belonged in kohona with him. He had not even taken one step into the village before he was surrounded by everyone, not wanting to do anything but take his mate back home. Spotting riku he growled telling him that sasuke was taking naruto back to his house and that he would tell them everything once he had a chance to talk with naruto himself. Not bothering to wait for a response sasuke teleported both himself and naruto back to the Uchiha district.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone blinked their eyes in confusion as the last Uchiha (in kohona that is) and the last uzamaki disappeared right before their eyes. "It is best to leave them be." Riku said moving to stand beside Tsusande. "First of all do NOT tell me what to do, and secondly why should we leave them alone." Tsusande demanded grabbing the top of riku's kimono tightly in her hand. "I was not telling you what to do, I was merely warning you that when a demon who had just mated……they tend to be protective of their mates. Especially if their mate is in an emotional stage." Riku explained gently releasing the top of his kimono from the female hokage's tight grip.

"But I thought they aren't…………demons." Hinata asked nervously scared for her friend who was asleep in sasuke's arms, when she last saw her. "That is true for right now. Both naruto-sama and sasuke-sama will soon merge with their inner demons they shall become demons themselves." Riku responded sighing. Examining the group in front of him riku could tell that they really cared about naruto and sasuke. Judging by the bags under Iruka's, Kakashi's, and Aiko's eyes he concluded that they where so worried that they did not get any sleep last night. 'Well Aiko seems to be the only one who didn't sleep. Kakashi seems to be the reason that both iruka and himself did not get any sleep. If the scent coming from iruka indicated anything.' He thought chuckling quietly to himself.

After everyone was saying their goodbye's they turned to return their own homes, except for three. Iruka, Kakashi, Aiko, and Riku just renewed their hotel rooms, Aiko and Riku because they where staying in the Uchiha district, Kakashi and Iruka did not want be far away incase naruto needed help. "Do you think there will be any complications when the merging process begins?" iruka asked as they passed the bookstore. "Naruto and Sasuke are both strong and too stubborn to let anything go wrong." Kakashi tried to assure Iruka, they where so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice a pair of emerald eyes following their every move, listening to everything they said.

'I refuse to let that bitch deceive MY sasuke-kun and everyone else.' The person thought clenching their hands into tight fists. (Take a guess who.) The person soon began to smirk as an idea came to mind, turning around the person ran towards a decent sized house. 'I shall show them all that I am the perfect choice to become sasuke-kun's wife and that I am the better ninja.' Was the last thing the person thought as they went inside the house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Balancing his slumbering mate in one arm, sasuke used his other to reach into is pocket to get his keys. After unlocking the front door and opened it, once the door was opened sasuke shifted naruto back into both arms. Walking inside sasuke kicked his shoes off and carried naruto up stairs to his (until marriage) bedroom, stopping only to grab naruto's pj's from her room. Opening the door to his room he made his way over to his bed, gently placing naruto down on the bed. After changing her clothes, so she wouldn't have to sleep in wet clothes.

Once she was dressed in her pj's did sasuke change into his own pj's. He had just pulled up his black pj bottoms when he felt an enormous surge of chakera behind him. In fear for his mate sasuke turned and ran towards his mate only to be stopped by a barrier created by chakera. 'What's going on?' sasuke demanded trying everything he knew to get through the barrier and to his mate, **'**Her merging process has begun.**'** Ryu explained trying to calm sasuke down. 'NO!' sasuke growled struggling harder to break the barrier.

He had to stop to breath, when he did he saw the merging of Kyuubi's red chakera and Naruto's blue chakera mixing to form a dark lavender color. **'**Calm down!**'** ryu demanded as he felt sasuke's rage start to grow as he heard naruto whimper, but it was to late the merging between sasuke and himself would soon begin. Ryu's dark blue chakera began to merge with sasuke's light blue chakera to create midnight blue colored chakera. The last thing he saw before passing out was naruto's body glowing dark lavender.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Groaning as he came to sasuke noticed he was on his bed, suddenly all the memories of what occurred before and during the merging flashed through his mind. Sitting up he looked for his mate, not seeing her he moved to get off his bed to look for her, as soon as he feet touched the ground however he collapsed. Struggling for fifteen minutes he could finally stand and walk, making his way towards his bathroom he was flabbergasted to see that he now sported a pair of midnight blue kitsune ears on top of his head, feeling something brush against his pant leg he looked into the mirror (sideways of course) he saw he had five tails. 'Five down and five to go.' He thought smirking in pride at the fact that he was strong enough to have five tails, instead of four or less.

Turning around he walked back out of his bathroom and towards naruto's room. Sliding the door open he saw naruto sleeping peacefully on her bed, he noted that she had strawberry blond kitsune ears and four tails. Moving towards her, he crawled into bed next to her. He had just settled into a comfortable position when naruto shifted and snuggled closer to him. Breathing in her scent sasuke was perplexed to pick up two different scents coming from her, 'She smells like rain and lilies and apples and cherry blossoms.' He thought in surprise. **'**That means she is with kit.**'** Ryu explained pride evident in his voice. 'She's pregnant?' sasuke thought blinking his eyes in shock, and amazement. "I love you." He muttered pulling naruto closer, kissing the top of her head before falling back asleep.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _**

Squinting her eyes in annoyance from being awakened by the sun she snuggled closer to the warmth. Taking a deep breath naruto smiled as she recognized sasuke's scent, laying her head near sasuke's head she listened to sasuke's heart beat. Purring in satisfaction that her mate was near she closed her eyes, 'Purr?' she thought as her eyes shot open in shock. Gazing at sasuke in shock she looked from the midnight blue kitsune ears on top of his head, down to his well sculpted chest, to his wash board stomach, stopping to stare at the five tails in awe. Moving a hand to the top of her head she felt a pair of kitsune ears upon her head, moving the other towards her tail bone she excited to feel she had four tails of her own.

Holding a tail in her hand naruto was surprised to see it was strawberry blond color (not the color of sakura's hair). "Whoa." She whispered in shock, amazement, and glee. "Happy?" a familiar low, smooth voice called put behind her. Turning around she gazed into sasuke's dark eyes, smiling naruto nodded her head. "Your eyes." Sasuke muttered balancing all his weight on his elbows. "What's wrong with my eyes?" naruto asked biting her bottom lip, "Nothing they are a beautiful shade of lavender." He responded (darker than hinata's and neji's eye color) pulling her flush against his chest. "My eyes are lavender." She whispered in shock.

Reaching over to the nightstand sasuke took a mirror out and handed it to her. Peaking at her reflection she was glad to see that her hair was still the familiar golden blond, she grew up with. She did feel sad that her eyes weren't sky blue any more, noticing her sad look sasuke inquired "What's wrong?", shaking her head naruto responded "It's nothing. I just wonder if this is the final part of the merging." 'She does not like the way she looks?' sasuke thought in shock. "It's not that. I do like the way I look because it shows that kyuubi and I are one. But my sky blue eyes where the only part of me that came from my parents. Something that I could distinguish myself from others." She explained sighing. "Just because your eyes have changed doesn't mean that you are not you." Sasuke explained kissing naruto's forehead. "I know." Naruto chirped smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later everyone had learned that sasuke and naruto had merged with kyuubi and ryu, almost everyone had accepted the fact that naruto was expecting a baby. Only sakura and a ignorant villagers did not accept the news quite as well, everyone in the rookie nine was ecstatic that their friends had finally found the happiness they deserved. They stopped by periodically to see them and make sure no one had tried to hurt naruto. Every time they where seen leaving the Uchiha compound each had a smile, or a smirk on their faces. Tsusande dropped by one day to inform naruto on eating healthy, exercises she could do, and what was good for the baby's health. Aiko remained by her side, when ever sasuke was training or on a mission. With sasuke's permission Iruka and Kakashi moved into a house in the Uchiha district, to protect naruto if she ever needed help.

Whenever anyone saw Iruka, Kakashi, Aiko, Naruto, and Sasuke together they could not stop the smile from breaking out across their face. Iruka was like the loving mother, kakashi was like the perverted father, Aiko was the caring (until angered) older sister, sasuke was devoted soon to be father/ husband/ son- in- law, and naruto was the caring, expected mother, soon to be wife/ daughter. It wasn't long until everyone (but sakura) found themselves looking forward to the marriage of Sasuke and Naruto, they where excited that the Uchiha blood would continue on and that the one chosen was as a sweet girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was furious everywhere she went all she heard was about sasuke and naruto, she wanted people to say HER name with sasuke's not _naruto's._ "What does she have that I don't?" she growled in annoyance as she entered the grocery store, walking over to the shopping carts she was about to grab one but was stopped by a familiar voice saying "I think strawberries would be good. They are in season and I can try a new recipe with them." Looking to her left sakura narrowed her eyes as she spotted _naruto_ holding a shopping basket in one hand and examining strawberries in the other, trying to find a good batch of strawberries.

'I should just KILL her then sasuke-kun would be so grateful that he will be mine once again.' She thought smirking. Right after she thought that thought someone had joined the _demon._ (This is sakura's Point of view). "Find any that you like?" a smooth voice asked 'That sounds like sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought trying to get a better view of the man/ teen.

"Hai." The _demon_ chirped placing two cartons of strawberries in shopping basket. Sneaking over to the bakery sakura was surprised to see that it was sasuke-kun, only he was even more handsome looking. "He looks even more amazing." She sighed smiling, 'As soon as the _demon_ leaves I'll go over and talk to him.' Sakura thought while inner sakura cheered her on. Sakura did not have to wait for long, the _demon_ soon left saying something about bathroom break.

Fishing her pocket mirror out of her pocket sakura checked to make sure she was presentable. Satisfied with the results she placed the mirror back into her pocket, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse, making her cleavage show. (Me: EW shudders cover up please cover up covers eyes with hands) Sauntering over to HER (yeah right) sasuke-kun she cleared her throat to gain his attention. When a pair of midnight blue (almost black looking) eyes glanced in her direction did she continue. "Would you like join me for dinner?" she asked politely. Getting no response she pouted grabbing his hand she pleaded "Please!" Taking his silence for a yes (dumb idiot) she was about to tell him what time he should stop by when he jerked his hand from her grasp. "Do NOT touch me." He growled narrowing his eyes at her.

She was about to respond but sasuke beat her to it. "I have not and will NEVER like you, love you, or anything else. I love naruto, she is my mate and she will soon become my WIFE. And there is NOTHING you can say or do that would make me feel otherwise." He growled as his eyes started to bleed red (rage red) blinking her eyes in shock she interrupted sasuke in hopes to prove him wrong. "What is so great about _her_? I can do anything better than _she_ can." Sakura snapped. She had a minute before she realized her mistake, as she gazed into sasuke's crimson eyes. (Rage red) Taking a step back in fear sakura looked for someone to help her, every where she looked people where either ignoring the scene or where shaking their heads muttering "She should have just left him alone." 'HOW DARE THEY?' inner sakura demanded as sakura looked for a way to escape sasuke's danger zone. It came in the form of a little _demon brat_, deciding that now would be a good time to leave sakura left before anyone could try to stop her.

As sakura was doing her shopping she remember her plan on getting sasuke to come back to her. After paying for everything she ran back to her house, opening the front door she put the groceries up and took out a box of cake matter. After the batter was ready naruto poured half of it into the cupcake dish, after those where in the oven sakura walked over to her medicine bag and pulled out Zythoem (I made it up I do not know any poisons.) Pouring a decent amount of Zythoem into the extra batter sakura stirred it up and waited for the first batch to finish asking. While she iced the non poison cupcakes with purple icing she put those aside. After the poison cupcakes where finished baking she iced them with sky blue icing. Grabbing the poison cakes she grabbed a basket and put them in. Carrying the basket over to the Uchiha district she placed the basket on the door mat and rang the door bell.

Hiding behind a tree sakura watched as naruto took the basket inside, giggling to herself sakura fled never noticing the pair of hazel eyes watching her every movement. Once sakura was gone the person went inside the Uchiha house, spotting naruto on the ground the person scoped her up and ran towards the hospital. Along the way everyone followed them with their eyes, arriving at the hospital the person handed naruto over to the nearest nurse. Naruto had just gotten stabilized when five people bared into the hospital, "What happened?" Tsusande demanded storming over to riku. "The pink haired brat gave her Zythoem." Riku explained, as the color drained from tsusande's face iruka asked "Naruto will be fine right?" Sighing Tsusande grabbed naruto's medical chart and read it. "Since it was taken out of her system yes, had it been any sooner then she could have lost the baby." Tsusande growled. "Pinky is not going to get away with this is she?" Aiko demanded punching her hand. "No she's not." Tsusande snapped as her eyes narrowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What should happen to sakura? Let me know what you think so far, I am glad that everyone likes my story. Please review and tell me what you think, I would like between 15 and 20, if possible. Wah gomen for deleting the chap but I forgot to add that I have pic of naruto in her demon form,my friend drew it.If anyone would like to see it send me an e-mail and I'll send u the pic.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, I do own Riku, Uka, and Aiko.

Wah I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I've gotten restricted to only an hour for fan fiction and fan fiction related things because of school. I don't think it counts for the weekend, since there is no school for 2 days.

Thoughts re still the same

( ) re still my notes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I guess, but what if once she finds a reason to settle down she won't have time to talk with me any more?" uka asked sadness evident in her voice. "We both know she would put aside most things to talk with you." Yuki said moving away from the silver haired girl. "Your right." Uka said perking back up, collecting her duffle bag uka made her way towards her door. "Give my regards." Yuki called out as she stepped through the door frame. "You got it." Was the response before uka disappeared in a swirl of flames (read this from a fanfic. I would give the story credit but I forget the title and who the author is so gomen if the writer reads this.) "Hopefully naruto-sama and riku-san will return soon." Yuki prayed as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him he made his way back to naruto-sama's room. As he stepped onto the hall way that lead to his designation he could hear the sounds of something being torn down in the room where mitsuo-sama was. 'This is not going to end very well.' Yuki thought sighing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The closer Yuki got to the room, the more nervous he got. Stopping in front of the room he knocked on the door and patiently waited, a few seconds later the door creaked open slightly and mitsuo appeared blocking the room from view. 'Just what is he doing in there?' Yuki wondered blinking his hazel (he's in his demon form) as the door was opened and he was pulled inside with the door returned to its previous position, in five second flat. After a few moments to collect his thoughts yuki never noticed mitsuo had waved his hand in front of yuki's face, trying to get his attention. "What did you do?" yuki asked looking around the room, which was now a library. "I always wanted a library." Mitsuo chirped beaming with cheerfulness. "But where will Naruto-sama stay?" yuki asked looking at the books in the bookcases, "We can always put a bed in the middle of the room and she can sleep here." Mitsuo responded.

"In the middle of a library?" yuki repeated looking at mitsuo like he was insane; taking no notice of the look mitsuo responded "She'll never get bored." Mitsuo responded. 'This has gone on long enough, I really do not wish to face naruto-sama's wrath. Especially if she's pregnant.' Yuki thought sighing. "Sire, let me take car of naruto-sama's room. You can redecorate your room." Yuki suggested. Judging by the gleam in mitsuo eyes, he thought it was a good idea. Before yuki could say anything else Mitsuo-sama had ran out of the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Running through the forest Uka giggled in excitement at the thought of seeing her onii-chan once again. Glancing up at the sun she noted it was a little past noon, "Better get something to eat." She muttered running from one clearing to another. She had just passed through the eight clearing when she skidded to a halt. There in front of her where two men, one taller than the other. Both where wearing black cloaks that had red clouds on them, before she blinked the taller one slumped to the ground, a dagger sticking out from his chest. 'I should get out of here.' Uka thought gulping, before she had taken one step her path was blocked by the shorter man. "Who are you?" he demanded in his low smooth voice.

Uka could feel her anger rising, remembering what Aiko told her uka counted to ten before opening her mouth to respond. Before she could even get one word out a hand wrapped around her throat. "My name is Uka you pompous ass." Uka growled out thrashing against the man, trying to break free. Kicking her leg out uka managed to break his hold on her. Crouching down on the ground, in an attach position, just in case he decided to attack her. "Who are you?" she demanded narrowing her red eyes at him in suspicion. "No concern to you." The man responded raising his katana, "I have every right to know since you just put your katana through that man's heart." Uka responded.

"Deserved it." The man growled never taking his eyes off the girl before him, "How so? And quit responding to every one of my questions with one word sentences." Uka snapped clenching her hand into a fist. "Hn." The man grunted ignoring the order, 'I cannot kill him. I cannot kill him.' She repeated as a mantra in her mind as her eye twitched. Pulling her katana out of its sheath, she held it in front of her moving to strike the man if he attached or tried to flee. "Baka." The man said turning to leave, narrowing her eyes at him she growled "Take one more step and I'll kill you. You bastard of a prick."

Appearing before him she brought her katana down to strike, as her katana met the ground at dirt started to rise. When the dust cleared she was surprised to see that he was no where near her, 'Where?' she thought glancing around. A katana against her neck notified her of his position, "Give up." He said in his monotone voice. "Not in this life time you prick." Uka growled kicking her foot backwards, narrowing missing the blade.

Before she could get stable footing again she was pinned to the ground, lifting her head up she saw the man holding her arms against her back tying them together with a piece of his cloak.

She was suddenly hosted up onto his shoulder and carried over to a tree where he proceeded to tie her up, "Let me go." She growled trying to use her claws to cut the piece of clothing only to find out it was coved in his chakera. Looking up from her task she noticed he had disappeared, fighting a little more she whimpered when the strap cut into her skin. "Now I'll never to get meet naruto-sama and her fiancé." She mumbled under her breath not noticing the man had returned, "What did you say?" the man demanded storming over to her. "None of your concern." Uka responded sticking her tongue out at him, ignoring the fact that it was childish. "Tell me." He growled narrowing his crimson eyes at her, blinking her eyes in confusion before a huge grin broke out across her face. "What will you give me?" she asked smirking up at him (he's looking down at her)

"Life." The man responded never showing any sign of being kidding or if he was serious, 'I hate men like him.' Uka thought before responding "Why do you get out of this information?" she questioned. "Nothing." He replied shrugging, scoffing at his blunt lie she said "I can smell your lying so just tell me the truth and I might consider telling you."

Three minutes passed by before he moved from his position to sit in front of a fire, when he started a fire uka never knew, before answering. "My baby brother lives in the same village that Uzamaki lives in. I believe he may have feelings for Uzamaki and might get hurt if he finds out that she has a fiancé."

Blinking her eyes in confusion, shock, and amazement, uka could only think 'That was the longest I've heard him speak.' While questioning "And your brother is?" as she got free of her confinement. "Uchiha Sasuke." He replied turning his gaze to the fire, "that makes you….the s class missing ninja Uchiha Itachi." She whistled in amazement. "hn." He grunted poking the fire with a stick to bring it back to life, "I think that's the name of naruto's fiancé, if I'm remember correctly that's what onii-chan said in his report." She said crossing her arms over her chest pondering if her memory was accurate. Nodding her head in satisfaction that she remembered everything correctly, opening her eyes she saw Itachi looked surprised. 'Well I think he's surprised.' She thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"So my little brother is engaged." He muttered to himself, "So where are you going?" uka asked sitting across him. "Kohona." He muttered quietly still looking into the fire, "Aren't they going to I dunno………….execute you?" she said raising an eye brow in confusion. "I can get in and talk to the hokage, and the elders know I'm innocent." He replied removing his cloak and folded it into a make shift pillow. "I never thought I'd see the day an Uchiha would talk this much." Uka giggled into her hand, before he laid down Itachi growled out "Tell anyone that and I will slice you apart, burn your flesh and feed the remains to a wild animal."

As his head hit the make shift pillow he closed his eyes, "yah yah." Uka grunted before making her own bed for the night. Closing her eyes uka listened to the sound of nature before falling asleep, Itachi stayed awake for the first watch. He woke uka up at midnight so he could sleep, 'How can I trust someone I just met?' he wondered as he fell asleep. When morning came Itachi awoke to the smell of meat cooking, opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Uka cooking bacon in a pan. "Morning." She chirped smiling at him, 'Too damn cheerful.' He thought twitching as he sat up. "So what's our plan for today?" she asked placing the cooked bacon on a plate and started cracking some eggs, "Our?" he repeated raising one eye brow in confusion. "Hai. I can't leave you alone, besides this way I get my adventure." Uka responded pouring the eggs into the pan.

"No." Itachi responded taking a few pieces of bacon and placed them on a plate, "Like you can stop me." Responded a smug female, who continued cooking break feast like it was a normal occurrence to be dining with an S class missing ninja. 'Odd girl.' Itachi thought taking a bite of his bacon, cooking some shredded cheese on the eggs uka ignored the thought of him killing her for any reason. "Why did you kill that man?" uka asked finishing the eggs, and placed some on his plate. "He planned on telling the organization (I don't know the name of it) that I worked for, that I was going to tell Kohona everything about them." Itachi responded finishing his bit of bacon.

"Guess its good he's gone." She muttered putting the rest of the eggs on her plate, and summoned a clone to take the pan to the river to wash it. As they where eating Uka asked a few questions and Itachi answered them (one word sentences), after they cleaned up and packed everything up they made their way to kohona. It didn't take them long to arrive at the gates of the village, pulling out her passes (Tsusande gave it to riku since he asked for them) turning to hand one to Itachi. Only to see that instead of a raven haired man and ebony eyed man she saw a man with brunette with gold eyes, "Why do you have gold eyes?" she questioned looking at his eyes in confusion, and amazement.

"Sharingan." (I think it's spelled that way) He explained taking the pass from uka and pass her towards towards the village. Running to catch up she made it just in time to get to the gate before him. Stopping only to shop their passes, the first thing they heard as they entered the gate was about the close call with the expected naruto. "She's pregnant?" uka repeated in shock, "Hn." Itachi grunted. "Your brother so works fast." She teased smirking at him, her smirk turned into a smile when she noticed the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smirk of his own. The closer they got to the hokage tower the more and more they learned about naruto and sasuke.

'If he's this possessive now then I don't want to see him when she starts showing or the baby is born.' Itachi thought mentally shuddering at the thought, at the same time he felt a twinge of pride at the thought of sasuke acting like a real Uchiha. 'Better not tell him that. He acted like a cocky brat ever since he graduated the academy, and after words until naruto knocked some sense into him.' Itachi thought as they reached the hokage tower. Nodding to the anbu they walked inside to see the assistant placing some papers into a file, walking up to the desk uka informed her that they where there to see the hokage.

Nodding her head the assistant walked into the hokage's office and informed her, returning to show them in. "That will be all Shizune." Tsusande said waving her assistant off before turning her gaze to the two if front of her. "I had a feeling you would return." Tsusande replied leaning back in her chair looking directly at the male, "hn." He grunted dropping the henge. "The council has agreed to re-instate you on the terms that you are on probation for a year with anbu watching your every move." She said opening at file and placing it before her, a pen on top of the file. Taking the pen Itachi signed his name before pushing the file back towards the female hokage. "Everything seems to be in order. And until naruto leaves the hospital you cannot return to your old home." She said colleting the file and placing it on top of the other files.

"And you must be uka." She said shifting her gaze to the female, who looked lost. "Hai." Uka responded nervously, "Don't worry Riku told me all about you. The same will go for you until naruto leaves the hospital." Tsusande said waving her hand towards the girl, "Its fine. I plan on getting my brother to train with me or I plan on doing something." Uka responded. Nodding her head Tsusande reached into her desk and tossed a set of keys to the girl, catching them uka looked at them confused. "That is to a two bedroom apartment, the two of you can use it until naruto's left." Tsusande explained. "Arigato." Uka said bowing, nodding his head to show his thanks Itachi put his henge back on. They left to the apartment so they could get some sleep. 'It's going to be interesting when naruto gets out of the hospital.' Was tsusande's last thought before she started drinking her sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go chap 14, I wanted to bring another char into my fic and in order to do that I had to push the next chap of dealing with Sakura to the next chap.


	15. Chapter 15

Wah Gomen for updating late. I just got so busy with school and relatives coming down for a visit that I haven't had time to work. I'd like to dedicate this chap to all my reviewers. I'd list them but my internet connection isn't working so I can't, I'm updating from a comp in the library.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; Riku, Uka, Aiko, Yuki, and Mitsuo do though.

Everything is still the same

Sasuke's scenes will be **0000, **naruto's scenes will be **_0000_** and everyone else's will be the standard 0000.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had just gotten stabilized when five people barged into the hospital, "What happened?" Tsusande demanded storming over to riku. "The pink haired brat gave her Zythoem." Riku explained, as the color drained from tsusande's face iruka asked "Naruto will be fine right?" Sighing Tsusande grabbed naruto's medical chart and read it. "Since it was taken out of her system yes, had it been any sooner then she could have lost the baby." Tsusande growled. "Pinky is not going to get away with this is she?" Aiko demanded punching her hand. "No she's not." Tsusande snapped as her eyes narrowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before anyone could respond a messenger from the council appeared behind Tsusande "Hokage-sama the elders requests your presence." He said bowing. "I'll be right there." She responded rubbing her temple trying to stop the migraine from forming. After the messenger left Tsusande turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Since I know Uchiha will be staying with naruto I want someone to stay out side the room making sure no one enters except for those present right here." She said. "Who should we be looking out for?" Shizune questioned confusion evident in her eyes and voice. "Haruno Sakura. If she gets within one foot of naruto's room you are to have her escorted out of the hospital by any means necessary. "Tsusande replied before turning to find out what the elders wanted this time.

As everyone digested what they where just informed they failed to notice sasuke slipping inside naruto's room. "Who gets first watch?" Kakashi asked pulling his book out of his vest, getting no response he looked over the top of his book to see everyone gazing at him.

"I guess I'll take first watch." He sighed moving to stand next to naruto's room; while he got situated everyone went to get something to eat. Kakashi sighed as all the memories team 7 had. "Never saw this coming. She appeared to be getting over her fan girl days." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest (book is in his hand) as he remembered sakura becoming more serious about becoming a ninja.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Walking over the hospital bed sasuke could feel his anger growing as he saw naruto sleeping peacefully on the bed, IV in her hand. Sitting in the chair near her bed sasuke never felt more helpless than he did now, 'I should have know sa…hanaru would try something like this.' He thought grasping naruto's hand. **'**Maybe but she would have tried something sooner or later.**'** Ryu stated. 'I should have warned naruto to be wary of hanaru since she already showed some aggression towards naruto already.' Sasuke said narrowing his eyes as he remembered naruto being slapped and then getting attacked in the market.

"This will never happen again. No one will mess with what's mine without facing consequences." He growled tightening his hold on naruto's hand. **'**Quit saying it and DO something about it.**'** Ryu said yawning. "I plan to." Sasuke mumbled cupping naruto's face in his hand (his free one) smiling (a tiny one in case someone happened to stubble inside) when she snuggled into his palm. "Uchiha-kun." Hinata called out from the other side of the door. "Hn?" he grunted moving away from naruto and turned to look as the Hyuuga heir opened the door and walked inside. "Tsusande-sama requests you go to her office immediately." She said ringing her hands together nervously, moving away from naruto's bed sasuke walked out of the room. He could hear Hinata taking the seat he just vaccinated (she had to move it up so he heard the scarping of the legs on the tile floor) nodding to kakashi as he shut the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he was exiting the hospital he tried to figure out what he could do to insure no one would hurt naruto anymore. He had just arrived in front of the Hokage's office when he suddenly thought of the perfect solution, knocking on the door he waited until he was given the okay to enter. Opening the door he saw the elders was inside along with haruno sakura, he noticed that as soon as she spotted him her face seemed to brighten up. "You wished to see me hokage-sama?" he asked fighting back the urge to kill the pinky hair harpy, "Hai. There are several problems that must be taken care of. First the elders would like to know what you plan on doing with the situation of naruto being pregnant with your child." Tsusande responded giving a smirk that clearly said she knew what he planned on doing. "I plan on getting a wedding license for the time being and then once the kit is born we shall have a plan wedding." He said glancing at the elders out of the corner of his eye.

"We shall hold you to that Uchiha-san." One of the elders said while the others nodded their heads. "Now the sec…." Tsusande started to say but was interrupted by the banshee errrrrrr……..harpy……….I mean sakura screaming "WHAT!" as she climbed to her feet. "This does not concern you." Tsusande growled narrowing her eyes at her student 'Ex student.' She corrected mentally as sakura opened her mouth to continue. "It does concern me. I refuse to allow MY sasuke-kun marry that_ demon_. He is from a respectable clan; they would NEVER allow something like _her_ into their family."

Before anyone could blink they found sakura pinned against the wall, by her neck, with an enraged male kitsune holding her there. "I am not yours, never have and certainly never will be. My clan is dead and nothing will bring them back. They would accept naruto before ever considering you for my wife." Sasuke growled. "No they wouldn't I'm the perfect choice for you. Naruto cannot even take care of her self." Sakura responded using the strength she gained from her training to break free of sasuke's grasp, "Do not tell me who or what my clan would accept and who or what they wouldn't." he snarled.

"Oh sasuke-kun what jutsu did she use on you." Sakura whispered gazing into sasuke's eyes ignoring the fact that they where filled with malice and hatred. 'Must be cause he realized that I'm the only one who truly loves him.' She thought giggling inwardly 'I don't know he seems mighty pissed.' Inner sakura responded nervously. "Naruto did nothing to me, nothing but love me. And I clearly remember telling you to leave my mate alone or else I'd rip you to shreds." He snapped growling in the back of his throat. 'Better nip this in the bud before sasuke keeps to his threat.' Tsusande thought clearing her throat. "Haruno Sakura you are charged with two attempted murders (naruto and the baby) destruction of property (supermarket) and revealing an S class secret with was forbidden to ever speak of by order of the third." Tsusande said reading the charges off the list in front of her.

"How do you plead?" Tsusande asked placing the list back into a file 'This is the dumbest thing ever. They always plead not guilty.' She thought mentally rolling her eyes. "I plead guilty to the destruction of the property. As for the other two they where something that needed to be taken care of." Sakura said smugly as if she thought she would only get a suspension or a few days in jail.

"How do you believe that?" one of the elders asked though clenched teeth "Simple everyone should be warned about naruto and no one wants a child with precious Uchiha blood and _her_ blood running about." She said smiling. Sensing that she was going to give a response similar to that the other elders pulled the Uchiha away before he did something irresponsible. "You are wrong. Almost everyone in the village has realized their mistakes and naruto has forgiven them and they know of the child residing in naruto and cannot wait for the baby to be born." An elder (one holding onto sasuke's arms) said. "ENOUGH!" Tsusande bellowed causing all to turn their attention to the female hokage, "Haruno what you did caused a great deal of trouble. And your actions must be taken accounted for." Tsusande said turning her gaze upon the nervous but stubborn female.

'Even naruto knows when to shut up.' She thought sighing. "After thinking it over I have decided that you are no longer my student. All jutsu that you have learned from me shall be erased from your memory for good." She said writing down something on the paper on the file before her. "Nani? I'm one of the best med nin that you have." Sakura protested. "That may be so but you abused your knowledge of what I taught you in your scheme to eliminate naruto." Tsusande growled, waving sakura's protest away like it was a fly. "We would like to add some things." The elders announced making sakura gulp, 'They could really do something to make my life as a ninja come to an end.' Sakura thought imaging all the elders could do to her. "Your chakera is to be sealed up and your memory erased of everything you learned since you entered the academy." They announced. (I don't know if it's possible to seal up chakera for good but since this is my fic I say they can.)

Eyes wide with shock sakura turned to her ex sensei for help only to see her writing down something in the file. Sakura was so shocked that she failed to hear Tsusande order fifteen anbu to take sakura to the dungeon (sakura is strong and she might try to escape.) she remained in shock as the anbu entered the office and took sakura away. Once she was gone Tsusande cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "I shall have the license drawn up by tonight and ready for tomorrow." She said closing the file. Nodding his head sasuke exited the office and made his way back to the hospital. "I'm just glad that this happened while he was here. I do not want to even imagine what he would do if this happened while he was on a mission." One elder said causing everyone in the room to shudder. (I don't even want to think about it.)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke had walked back towards naruto room in time to see Iruka handing some food to kakashi. "She's awake." Iruka announced as soon as he spotted sasuke, before he could blink sasuke disappeared into naruto's room. "We should leave them alone." Iruka said turning to leave, not hearing another set of sandals against the ground he turned around to see kakashi about to open the door. "Oh no you don't." iruka snapped grabbing his boyfriend by the ear and pulled him all the way back to their house in the uchiha district.

"Suke!" naruto chirped as soon as her lavender eyes spotted him, he noticed she wasn't alone. 'Is that?' he questioned blinking his eyes in shock. 'It is.' He thought as moved closer, there next to his mate was his older brother (I don't know what older brother is in jap. I should do a little thing at the end explaining what the jap words I use mean but I'm sure they re used in a lot of fics. I hope)"Itachi." He muttered in shock. "Little brother." Itachi greeted nodding his head in greeting. "Tachi told me why he massacred your clan." Naruto said frowning as she remembered what she was told. 'Tachi?' both uchiha's thought in shock. Wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulders sasuke whispered "It wasn't your fault. If it never happened then I never would have met you." In her ear causing her to giggle.

"Ne Tachi are you going to stay in Kohona?" she asked smiling. "Hai." Itachi responded leaning back in his chair. "How did you convince Tsusande-sama and the elders to let you stay?" sasuke asked lacing his hand with naruto's. "Information on the organization I was working for." He responded blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Ah." Naruto responded laying her head on sasuke's shoulder ( he was sitting on the bed next to her) yawning slightly. "You can stay in the house to the left of the main house. Kakashi and Iruka have the one on the right." Sasuke said slightly smiling at his slumbering mate. "That's fine. I wouldn't be able to sleep in the main house knowing what that asshole of a father tried to do to you." Itachi said smirking at the image before him. 'I'll tell her later she needs all the sleep she can get.' Sasuke thought as he remembered about the marriage license that both naruto and himself would need to sign before their kit was born.

Itachi left muttering something about picking some pocky up before going home leaving the engaged couple to themselves. "What did Tsusande want to see you far?" naruto asked snuggling closer to naruto, "Both she and the elders want us to get married before the kit is born." Sasuke responded wrapping an arm around naruto. "But it takes almost a year to plan a wedding." Naruto protested (I'm guessing here. I'm only 18 I have no clue how long it takes to plan a wedding) looking up at sasuke in shock. "I know that's why I said we'll sign the marriage license tomorrow and later, once the kit is born, we'll get married for real." He said kissing her forehead. "Thank you, and I'll sign it tomorrow." Naruto muttered closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Sasuke joined her a few minutes later, after adjusting their positions so he was laying on the bed and naruto was on he chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gomen for leaving it off right there, but since I made demon pregnancy faster than a humans, naruto is going to have a sonogram (I think that's what it is called) and I need ideas for how many kits they should have. I only typed kit cause they can't tell if there's more than one. So pleaze review and tell me how many you think they should have. I'm sorry if I misspelled anything trying to remember the spellings are sorta hard since there are so many words.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Hiyo minna-san (I hope that's right if not please let me know), since fall break started on sat I planned on working on the next chap.

Thoughts and note re still the same along with the scene things.

One of the reviewers(dunno if they want me to use their name or not) made a point. So I'll correct my mistake in this chap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi left muttering something about picking some pocky up before going home leaving the engaged couple to themselves. "What did Tsusande want to see you far?" naruto asked snuggling closer to naruto, "Both she and the elders want us to get married before the kit is born." Sasuke responded wrapping an arm around naruto. "But it takes almost a year to plan a wedding." Naruto protested (I'm guessing here. I'm only 18 I have no clue how long it takes to plan a wedding) looking up at sasuke in shock. "I know that's why I said we'll sign the marriage license tomorrow and later, once the kit is born, we'll get married for real." He said kissing her forehead. "Thank you and I'll sign it tomorrow." Naruto muttered closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Sasuke joined her a few minutes later, after adjusting their positions so he was laying on the bed and naruto was on his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing naruto did when she started to awake was snuggle closer to the source of warmth, after struggling for a few minutes she was able to get comfortable enough position to fall back asleep. Unfortunately before she could fall into even a light sleep she felt her stomach churn, jumping off the bed she ran into the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, after she finally stopped throwing up she stood up and moved towards the sink. Picking up the tooth paste and her tooth brush. Squirting a generous amount of tooth paste on her tooth brush she began to brush her teeth, trying to remove the taste of her own throw up in her mouth.

"We can see if Tsusande-sama has any suggestions on how to help your upset stomach." Sasuke's tired voiced called out from the door frame.

Spitting the excess from her mouth naruto nodded her head before picking up the mouth wash, after removing the terrible taste from her mouth naruto yawned. "While I take a shower, you get some more rest." Sasuke said pulling her into his arms, laying her head on his chest naruto purred in satisfaction. "You should take it easy and only do what Tsusande-sama says is okay." Sasuke muttered gently rubbing naruto's back. Getting no response sasuke pulled back, only slightly, to see naruto had fallen asleep. Chuckling he picked naruto up and carried her back into her room, and placed her down on their bed. **'**Soon you'll have kits that are yours.**'** Ryu said as sasuke walked back into the bathroom. 'Hn.' Sasuke grunted shutting the door and walked towards the shower, removing his clothes along the way.

Turning the shower on hot sasuke stepped inside, letting the water rinse all the dirt and sweat off him.

Once sasuke finished his shower he shut the water off, reaching to the towel rack he pulled his black towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower he made his way back to the bedroom he and naruto shared, **'**That has a pleasant ring too it.**'** Ryu thought chuckling. 'I have no intention of changing that.' Sasuke responded walking over to his dresser and pulled out his outfit for that day, pulling his blue boxers up sasuke stole a glance at naruto.

Seeing her sleeping on his pillow sasuke smiled and continued to get ready, making sure to take him time so naruto could sleep more.

Bending down to open his drawer of shirts sasuke selected a white muscle shirt, picking up the shirt he walked over to his closet to select the other pieces of his outfit. Selecting a black over shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and a pair of black cargo pants. The pants started out tight around his waist and then loosened up around the thighs and where baggy from mid thigh down.

Turning around he walked back into the bedroom (they have a walk in closet) taking one look at his slumbering mate sasuke decided to let her sleep a little while longer as he climbed back into bed beside her.

Glancing at the clock sasuke noticed it was only seven, wrapping an arm around naruto's waist sasuke dropped both their henge's. It wasn't long until both where sound asleep.

This time sasuke was the first to awaken this time, opening his eyes he glanced at the clock and saw it was a quarter to eight. "Naruto. It's time to get up." Sasuke whispered gently shaking naruto awake. Opening her eyes naruto looked from sasuke to the clock, "Suke." naruto said sitting up. "Hm?" sasuke responded. "Can you make me an omelet with zucchini?" she asked giving the kitsune eyes for added effect (hey they re kitsune so I used that instead of puppy)

'She wants WHAT?' sasuke repeated blinking his eyes in shock. Taking one look into her eyes sasuke sighed and left to make her breakfast, struggling not to shudder at what she requested. After making naruto's breakfast sasuke walked back up stairs, he entered their room in time to see naruto tying the sash to her dress. "I got your………meal." Sasuke said as naruto spotted him. "Yah." Naruto chirped taking the plate from him and began to eat. Ignoring the smell and sight of naruto eating her meal sasuke smiled as he saw naruto's face with pure happiness on it. After naruto ate sasuke helped her finish getting ready.

After helping her put her socks on, sasuke helped her up and down the stairs. After putting on both their shoes sasuke helped her out side where they where greeted by Itachi, who was lying on a hammock reading a book and eating pocky. "Let me know what the results are." He called out never looking up from his book. Nodding his head to indicate that he would, sasuke led naruto towards the hokage tower. As they passed through the village, they where greeted by all the villagers that where awake.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the hokage tower, walking inside they greeted Shizune and went to knock on the hokage's door. A few minutes later they were granted permission to enter. Walking inside naruto was surprised to see Tsusande actually doing some work. "Ah good you're here." Tsusande said signing the last of the papers on her desk. Indicating them to follow her, Tsusande led them to any empty room. Telling naruto to lie down on the bed while she went to get the sonogram machine. "Wah I wonder how many there are in my stomach?" naruto muttered more to herself.

"I don't know." Sasuke responded walking over stand by naruto's side. 'I wonder if there will be more than one?' sasuke pondered to himself as he took naruto's hand. Tsusande returned shortly pushing the sonogram machine with her. Placing a blanket over naruto's legs, stopping where her stomach started to bulge, she instructed naruto to life her dress up until it was up where her stomach started to grow outwards. Sasuke smirked slightly when naruto squired in excitement, after the jelly (I have no clue what it is they put on pregnant peeps bellies) was applied tsusande turned the machine on. After a couple of minutes she placed what looked like a price scanner (I have no idea what it looks like or what its called.) gently over naruto stomach.

"Well it seems that they are healthy." Tsusande commented smiling as the images of round things that appeared on the screen. "They?" naruto repeated blinking her lavender eyes in confusion. "Yes they. Congregations brat you are having four babies." Tsusande responded smirking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gomen for leaving it off, but my mind needed a break. I promise the next chap will be better. Anyways any suggestions on the sex of the babies? To all who reviewed in previous chaps thanx.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters.

Thought's, my notes, and the scenes are still the same. Apparently I have been misspelling Tsuande; I hate it when I get the wrong information. Thankfully I was informed (politely) by one of my reviewers. I would type their name but I'm not certain they would like that. So I thank that person by dedicating this chap to them.

Wah my internet is down again, growl so I'm at the library again updating.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wah I wonder how many there are in my stomach?" naruto muttered more to herself.

"I don't know." Sasuke responded walking over stand by naruto's side. 'I wonder if there will be more than one?' sasuke pondered to himself as he took naruto's hand. Tsusande returned shortly pushing the sonogram machine with her. Placing a blanket over naruto's legs, stopping where her stomach started to bulge, she instructed naruto to life her dress up until it was up where her stomach started to grow outwards. Sasuke smirked slightly when naruto squired in excitement, after the jelly (I have no clue what it is they put on pregnant peeps bellies) was applied tsusande turned the machine on. After a couple of minutes she placed what looked like a price scanner (I have no idea what it looks like or what its called.) gently over naruto stomach.

"Well it seems that they are healthy." Tsusande commented smiling as the images of round things that appeared on the screen. "They?" naruto repeated blinking her lavender eyes in confusion. "Yes they. Congregations brat you are having four babies." Tsusande responded smirking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Four?" sasuke repeated in shock as the news started to sink in, "Wah I'm having four children!" naruto chirped smiling and humming at the same time. 'Yep her mood swings have already started.' Tsuande thought chuckling to herself. "Is there anything we need to know?" sasuke asked giving naruto's hand a small squeeze. "Nothing strenuous. As for food, naruto seems to be fine in that department. Although I want her to stop by once a month so I can do a check up." Tsuande responded making a note in naruto's chart.

"Can you tell us what sex the babies are?" naruto asked turning her lavender eyes towards the female hokage. Taking the scanner thing (I really need to find out what its called) up once again Tsuande placed it, gently, back on naruto's stomach. "Well from what I can see this little fellow is waving hello without his hands." Tsuande said pointing the screen laughing, "And his brothers seem like kickers." She said as they kicked naruto's sides, causing her to wince. "It seems that we have a little lady in there too." Tsuande said smiling. "Three boys and a girl." Naruto repeated in shock before a genuine smile appeared on her face.

Pulling out two wet naps tsuande handed one to naruto and used the other to clean her hands. Taking naruto's chart back up tsuande walked towards the door, leaving as quickly and quietly as possible so the parents to be could digest the information they just learned. "Suke?" naruto asked using her free hand to pull her dress back down. "Hm?" sasuke grunted moving to help naruto up; "You're happy about this right?" naruto asked suddenly finding the ground interesting. "Of course I am. Not only do I get my brother back but I also get to have a family with the woman I love." He responded placing his index finger under her chin, making her look at him.

Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, he had just pulled back when the door opened and tsuande walked back inside holding a piece of paper. "Once you sign this marriage certificate we can start on haruno sakura's punishment." She said shutting the door behind her. "Nani?" was naruto's statement. "We talked bout this last night, I want both you and our kits to have my name." sasuke responded sighing. "Not that sakura's punishment, what is it?" naruto snapped.

"She broke the law which is a severe crime, erasing her memories will do nothing she can relearn everything. So we decided to seal her chakera." Tsuande said looking at the ground. "But that'll kill her." Naruto said looking at tsuande in shock, "She tried to kill you and our kits." Sasuke countered. "I know but isn't there any other solution?" naruto muttered as her eyes started to water. "I'm afraid not." Was the solemn response from tsuande. "I see." Naruto said fighting back her tears.

After signing the license naruto and sasuke left to tell everyone the good news. "Ne suke?" naruto asked tugging gently on sasuke's hand. "Hai?" he responded gazing at her out of the corner of his eye, "Can we stop off at the market I want to make something special for dinner to celebrate." She said smiling nervously. "After we make a quick stop." He responded leading her towards the jewelers. Opening the door naruto felt out of place and tried to stay close to sasuke, as they stopped in front of case full of engagement rings naruto looked at sasuke confused.

"You need an engagement ring and a wedding band." He responded as if it was an everyday thing. After picking out an oval cute ruby in a fourteen carrot band with four diamonds, two on each side of the ruby. And two gold wedding bands, while they where ringing up the price sasuke asked naruto to look around the back. Nodding naruto walked towards the back of the store, she stopped at a case that held medallions. A particular medallion caught her attention, in front of the others in a satin colored silk was a medium sized medallion that had two kitsune's sleeping, around the kitsunes where a design that looked like a protecting fire.

"See something you like?" an elderly sales woman asked drawing naruto's attention up. "How much for that medallion?" naruto asked indicating the medallion that caught her attention. "It is one thousand dollars." (I don't know their money and it's in perfect condition) The woman responded pulling the box out and placed in on the counter for naruto to see. 'Glad I saved up some money.' She thought pulling the exact amount of money needed for the medallion. After paying for the medallion naruto returned to sasuke's side in time to see him taking the bag from the sales man. "What did you buy?" he asked spotting the small bag in her hand.

"It's for you." She responded handing him the bag, blushing. Opening the bag sasuke grabbed the box and opened it, he could feel his eyes widen in shock. Pulling the medallion out he slipped it around his neck, before reaching into the other bag in his hand and pulled out her engagement ring and band. Slipping them on her finger sasuke kissed her quickly as they exited the shop. Walking towards the market they greeted everyone who greeted them, it wasn't long before naruto decided to make sea food scampi.

While sasuke left to get the pasta naruto ordered two pounds of shrimp, scampi, and other sea food she found appealing. "Naruto!" someone yelled, turning around she was greeted with the sight of Ino dragging Shikamaru towards her. "Hello." Naruto responded giggling at the sight before her, "Everything went okay?" Ino asked stopping in front of naruto. "Hai, everything is fine." She responded turning around to grab the scampi and other sea food. "So you two on a date?" naruto teased smirking as they turned red. They only had time to nod their heads before sasuke returned and took the food from her and into the basket he was carrying.

"Uchiha." Shikamaru said nodding his head, " Nara." Sasuke said nodding back. "So sasuke-kun how many Bab…..errrrrrrrr kits you and naruto having?" Ino asked eyeing the ears and tails both naruto and sasuke sported. Standing on her toes naruto whispered her idea in sasuke's ear, mulling it over for a few minutes before nodding his head. "All of rookie nine are invited to join us for dinner, that's when we plan on giving our good news." Naruto said smiling. "Okay we'll go tell everyone." Ino chirped dragging shikamaru away to go inform the others of the news, "Good thing we bought enough food." Naruto said giggling.

"hn." Sasuke grunted taking naruto's hand and headed towards the cashier. After paying for their groceries, sasuke took all the heavy bags and left naruto the light one. "I can help." Naruto protested following sasuke out the door. "Your not supposed to do anything strenuous." He responded, no matter how hard naruto tried sasuke would not allow her to carry any more bags. Along the way back to the Uchiha district sasuke and naruto were stopped by most of the rookie nine, saying they would be stopping by later on in the evening. Sasuke had taken one step in the uchiha district when the news he heard this morning flashed through his mind. 'It won't be much longer until the Uchiha's are revived.' He thought smiling, **'**No it won't. Wasn't another of your goals to kill your brother?**'** Ryu asked yawning. 'After learning the truth I abandoned that goal after naruto dragged me back to the village.' Sasuke responded as they neared their house.

"YOU BASTARD!" Aiko's voice was heard as soon as he opened the gate for naruto. "Uh-oh!" naruto said moving towards the house. Opening the door she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing, there in front of her was a flour covered Aiko and Itachi. "You're the one who dumped flour on me." Itachi responded trying to shake the flower from his hair. As soon as he opened his eyes naruto could not hold it back any more and started to laugh, leaning against sasuke she could feel he was chuckling. "Glad to see you find this amusing." The two flour covered people growled before glancing at each other and then looking away. Not bothering to say anything, Aiko and Itachi left to go take a shower. "They are worse then we used to be." Naruto giggled.

After everything was in the kitchen they noticed that lunch was already prepared. "Well it's one less thing for you to worry about." Sasuke said placing the bags on the counter, "I guess but now what am I to do?" naruto asked moving to put the groceries up. "You could start thinking of names." Sasuke purred, quietly, in her ear. "We're doing that together." Naruto snapped glaring at her mate, "How about this you think of two different first names, while I think of two middle names for one of our son's and our daughter. And then I'll think of two first names, and you two middle names for our other two son's." sasuke whispered quietly so only she could hear. "Well it does seem reasonable." Naruto muttered crossing her arms over her chest, "Of course it is." Sasuke responded rapping his arms around her waist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There's chap 17. Gomen for leaving it off there but I need to think about names. Any names I mention in the next chap are not the actual names; they are just names they think are good. But once a baby is born the name they select may not seem proper. For ex a parent might decide to name their son Patrick but when he is born he looks more like an Alexander. sweat gomen if that's confusing. I'll try to think of a less confusing explanation later on, for those who don't understand. Please tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: None of the naruto characters belong to me.

Thoughts, notes, and scenes still the same.

Kit's names re not definite.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After everything was in the kitchen they noticed that lunch was already prepared. "Well it's one less thing for you to worry about." Sasuke said placing the bags on the counter, "I guess but now what am I to do?" naruto asked moving to put the groceries up. "You could start thinking of names." Sasuke purred, quietly, in her ear. "We're doing that together." Naruto snapped glaring at her mate, "How about this you think of two different first names, while I think of two middle names for one of our son's and our daughter. And then I'll think of two first names, and you two middle names for our other two son's." sasuke whispered quietly so only she could hear. "Well it does seem reasonable." Naruto muttered crossing her arms over her chest, "Of course it is." Sasuke responded rapping his arms around her waist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they ate naruto started thinking of names, "What about Hisoka?" she asked picking up her tea. "It's okay." Sasuke responded finishing his soup, "I think either hikari or hikaru for the girl." Naruto muttered picking up her bowl and carried it over to the sink. "Those sound like good names." Sasuke said placing his bowl in the sink, on top of naruto's. "Kyuubi suggested them." Naruto chirped turning the water on and started cleaning the dirty dishes, nodding his head sasuke kissed naruto on the cheek and left to go find his brother.

"Is _it_ gone?" Aiko asked peaking into the kitchen "who?" naruto asked finishing the dishes and placed them on a towel, on the counter, to dry. "That bastard." Aiko snapped peaking a little farther into the kitchen, "If you mean Itachi, he left to take a shower the same time you did." Naruto said leaning against the counter. "Good. So is everything okay with you and the babies?" aiko asked smiling, 'talk about a change of mood.' Naruto thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. "Everything is fine. Sasuke and I plan on telling everyone the good news tonight." Naruto responded.

"That's good……wait a minute that bastard is going to be here isn't he?" aiko growled clenching her hand into a fist. "That bastard is my husband's brother so he has the right to come. As do you since you are my friend." Naruto replied moving out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs naruto could hear aiko muttering "I'll be civilianize but if he breaks my last nerve then he dies."

Opening the door to her new room naruto grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That _woman_ is the most inferring creature." Itachi growled drying his hair. "I used to feel that way too but then I realized I was in love." A voice called out from the bedroom doorway, looking up Itachi was surprised to see sasuke leaning against the door frame. Narrowing his eyes Itachi snapped "I do NOT love her. Say that again and I'll kill you." Chuckling sasuke responded "Sure you don't and you couldn't kill me." "Want to bet on that?" Itachi growled "you'll have an extremely hormonal kitsune after you." Sasuke said smirking as the color drained from itachi's face.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked throwing his towel into the hamper "We decided to inform everyone of the news tonight at dinner." Sasuke said cracking his neck. "_She'll_ be there won't she?" Itachi asked walking into his closet "Aiko? Yes she is a friend after all." Sasuke replied sitting in the nearest chair. "Great." Itachi muttered walking out of the closet in a pair of black leather pants and a tight crimson shirt. "Well I'll tell naruto to expect you." Sasuke said standing up and moving to exit the room. Before he left the house he heard Itachi say "I better get some saki so I can tolerate _her_."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing sasuke noticed when he entered his house was the sound of the shower running in his and naruto's bedroom. Removing his shoes he crept upstairs and into their room, walking into the bathroom he said "Itachi will be joining us." Causing naruto to jump. "Don't do that." She snapped her head appearing out of the shower curtain. "Gomen." Sasuke said sitting on the counter, "Do demons have sake?" he pondered out loud. **'**"Of course.**'**" Naruto and Ryu said at the same time, "Is it possible to get some?" he asked smirking.

"I think riku might have some or be able to find some." Naruto said shutting the shower off. "Why do you want to know?" naruto asked grabbing the herbal essence, rose scented, shampoo and poured some into her palm. Even though she couldn't see him smirking, naruto could hear it in his voice as he responded "I plan on using it make Itachi and Aiko….civilianize towards each other, so no one dies tonight."

Stepping under the shower naruto thought about what he said and concluded he was correct, Itachi and aiko would need some EXTREMELY strong saki to be in the same room together with out anyone having to be checked into the hospital. "I do agree with you, however, someone should watch out for them. The last thing we need is for the two of them to go home with someone or each other. If that happens I do NOT want to think about it." Naruto responded shuddering as she imagined what carnage the two could do together.

"Point taken. I'm going to look for Riku. See you tonight." Sasuke said opening the door to the bathroom. "K see you later." Naruto chirped rinsing the last of the shampoo out of her hair. "Don't forget to invite everyone!" naruto's voice called out right before sasuke shut the door, walking out of their room sasuke walked down the stairs and towards the front door. "Sasuke." A voice called out as sasuke opened the front door, looking up sasuke saw iruka and kakashi, Iruka's hand was poised in mid air. "Naruto's taking a shower right now but you can go inside and wait until she's done." Sasuke responded glancing towards Iruka before moving around the pair, towards the hokage tower.

"What do you want kakashi?" sasuke asked noticing the shape of his former sensei walking beside him, "How did everything go?" kakashi asked pulling out his book. "You and everyone else will have to wait to find out tonight." Sasuke replied walking inside the tower with kakashi right behind him. After checking with Shizune to see if the hokage was free, only to discover that she was busy until thirty minutes, deciding to wait sasuke sat down. "Hmmmmmmmmm…….." kakashi muttered eyeing sasuke over the top of his book, "Hn." Sasuke grunted closing his eyes. "You seem different." Kakashi responded his eye forming an upside down u.

"Married." Sasuke responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's not it, that has a part in it but that's the thing that's different." Kakashi said crossing his arm over his chest (keeping his book safe.) before he started chuckling. "You are happy." Kakashi said low enough so only sasuke could hear, not getting a response kakashi started to cackle inwardly. 'He's right. I am happy; my brother only killed our clan to keep me alive. I started restoring my clan, naruto's my wife and we are having four kids.' Sasuke thought smirking.

It wasn't long until sasuke could see tsuande; walking into her office he blinked his eyes as soon as he spotted riku. "What is it uchiha?" tsuande asked glancing up, "I was going to ask if you've seen Riku. But he's behind you so I don't need to bother you." He responded. "What is it you wanted Uchiha-kun?" riku asked smiling, "Is it possible for you to give me some demon saki?" he asked rubbing the sore muscles in his neck. "Why do you want that?" Riku asked blinking his eyes in confusion. "My brother and Aiko are not quite………………civilized towards each other, and they seem to have an immunity to normal saki." Sasuke responded.

"Demon saki is strong, I do not know what the consequences will be for them since they are not demons." Riku responded crossing his arms over his chest. "Naruto and I will watch out for them." Sasuke said. "Very well I shall bring it by when I return." Riku said smiling at sasuke. Nodding his head sasuke bid good bye to Tsuande and moved to exit the room, he opened the door was greeted by kakashi. "Get what you needed?" he asked his eye forming an upside u, "Hn." Sasuke grunted walking past his old sensei.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Naruto?" Iruka called out shutting the door behind him. "I'll be down in a minute!" naruto's voice was heard from upstairs. Shortly after naruto responded, the sound of someone walking down the stairs was heard. Glancing up iruka saw aiko moving off the final step and walked towards the kitchen 'I wonder how long until she and Itachi go at it?' iruka pondered pulling his sandals off. Biting his cheek to keep from laughing as he remembered what their first meeting was like. "IRUKA!" naruto exclaimed walking quickly down the stairs towards her academy teacher. He had just enough time to brace him self for the impact when naruto enveloped him in a big hug.

"No death grip?" iruka teased hugging naruto back, gently. "Hope. At least not until I give birth and get back into shape." Naruto responded pulling away smiling. "I can't believe your going to be a mother. I always knew you would but I expected it to be later." Iruka said smiling. "I thought so too. But I wouldn't give this up for the world." Naruto responded walking towards the kitchen, "I'll help you prepare for tonight." Iruka said following naruto. It wasn't long until the house started to smell off a delicious aroma. "It's only three in the afternoon so we don't need to make the actual dinner or desert until at least four- thirty." Naruto muttered placing tin foil over the salad and placed it into the refrigerator. 'I hope everyone can come.' She thought glancing out the kitchen window.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

It didn't take sasuke long to locate the guys, all he had to do was go to the training grounds. "Oi Uchiha!" kiba yelled spotting him, "Naruto wants to invite everyone over tonight so we can tell the news." Sasuke responded once he was close enough to hear. "We'll tell the girls." Shikamaru responded shifting his gaze from the clouds towards sasuke for a second before returning to the sky. "See you tonight." Sasuke said turning around to return to his wife, 'Heh that sounds nice.' He thought smirking as he thought of naruto being with him for the rest of their life.

"Do you plan on getting naruto anything?" kakashi asked as they walked back into town. Ignoring the man sasuke walked into the book store; spotting the section he wanted sasuke quickly made his way over to that section. 'This should make her happy.' He thought glancing at all the different baby books (the one's parents fill in for kids). Spotting one that was royal blue with a lavender trimming sasuke picked it up, "One down three to go." He muttered looking at the books once again. Ten minutes later sasuke selected four more books, walking towards the cashier (in a henge) he paid for the books and left.

Walking out of the book store sasuke kept his henge up until he was inside the uchiha district. Glancing at the sun sasuke blinked his eyes in confusion when he realized that he had half an hour left until everyone would be at his house for dinner and the news. "Hmmm……bought something for naruto?" kakashi asked spotting the bag in the male kitsune's hand, "Hn." Sasuke responded spotting his house….his home in the distance. 'It's been so long since I've thought of this place as my home.' Sasuke thought sighing **'**that is because you wanted someone to live with you, but had no idea that what you wanted lied in your teammate.**'** Ryu responded chuckling.

Walking into his home sasuke could smell all the delicious aroma's coming from the kitchen, walking up stairs towards one of the old supply closets. Sliding the door open he walked over to the closet and pulled out five boxes, placing them on the desk sasuke then placed the bag on the table in the middle of the boxes (like a circle). Placing two sheet of tissue paper in the bottoms of the boxes, sasuke then placed the books into the bottom half. Covering the books up, then placing the lids on top sasuke walked back into the closet and selected three different wrapping papers. There was a burgundy color with black swirls, a midnight blue with yellow moons (there new moons) and a power blue colored paper with blooming wives blossom's (I think that's the name. I know the flower but I keep messing up the name).

After wrapping three in the midnight blue with yellow moons, one with the burgundy and black swirls and the last in the power blue paper with the blooming wives blossom. Placing them in a stack sasuke then picked them up and walked towards the door, he had just opened the door when he heard everyone start to enter down stairs. Making a quick retreat into their room for a quick change in clothes sasuke grabbed a pair of black kaki's and a white wife beater and midnight blue over shirt. Changing quickly, sasuke placed his dirty clothes in the hamper before walking over to the bed and grabbed the gifts and made his way, calmly, down stairs.

"Ne suke?" naruto called out walking out of the kitchen "Sit down." Sasuke ordered balancing the boxes in one hand and took one of naruto's in the other. Leading her over to the couch he helped her sit down then placed the five boxes on her lap, "Are you trying to say you're having five kids?" Ino asked eyeing the boxes in confusion. "No. Now open." Sasuke responded moving naruto's hand towards the box with the burgundy and black swirls, taking the box naruto started to open. As soon as she removed the lid she let out a gasp of shock, there nestled in the box was a light crimson colored baby book with pink/ lavender sakura flowers (it's a mix of the colors).

"Wah that's so pretty." Temari said looking at the book, "Guess your having a girl." Ten ten said giggling. Grabbing the next box naruto felt her eyes widen as she gazed upon the next book, picking it up naruto smiled at sasuke as she turned the book for everyone to see. The cover was a forest scene with a full moon in the back ground. "That is a book that we are to fill up with both the kits and us." Sasuke said smirking at how pleased he made his mate. Opening the last three boxes naruto saw a midnight blue book with lavender trimming, a reddish orange colored book with kitsune written on it. The last book was a sky blue (like naruto's eyes before the merging) and in the back ground was a black color (like sasuke's eyes).

"So that's three boy books and one girl book." Hinata announced causing everyone to look at naruto, who was turning red. "Wah you're going to have the most adorable babies." Ino said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, "Troublesome is what it is." Shikamaru responded kissing ino on the cheek. Narrowing her eyes naruto decided that it was their turn to be embarrassed, "When did you get together?" she questioned. Everyone laughed as ino and Shikamaru turned red until naruto started on them, "I wouldn't laugh. I remember seeing you and kiba kissing Hinata. The same for you and ten ten lee."

"When did you and lee get together?" neji questioned raising an eye brow at him teammate. "We started talking after what sakura did and one thing led to another and we started dating." She responded blushing. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Temari." Ino snapped glaring at the girl from suna. "I'm sorry, but it's times like this that I'm glad for Hisoka." She said between gasps of breath. "Not everyone can have a fiancé like you or a husband like you do naruto." Ten ten responded causing temari and naruto to blush. 'Now the only thing left to do it get Neji-kun and Garra-kun together.' All the girls thought glancing from the male hyuuga (I think that's how it's spelled if not then gomen) to the red head from suna. As all the female eyes in the room meet they nodded and smirked at each other, upon seeing those smirks all the males where fighting the urge to run while they can.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go, there's chap 18. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Wah gomen for not updating soon but I've been busy with school and then I got sick. Anyways here's a short chap to make up for it.

Thoughts and notes re still the same.

(Last time)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When did you and lee get together?" neji questioned raising an eye brow at him teammate. "We started talking after what sakura did and one thing led to another and we started dating." She responded blushing. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Temari." Ino snapped glaring at the girl from suna. "I'm sorry, but it's times like this that I'm glad for Hisoka." She said between gasps of breath. "Not everyone can have a fiancé like you or a husband like you do naruto." Ten ten responded causing temari and naruto to blush. 'Now the only thing left to do it get Neji-kun and Garra-kun together.' All the girls thought glancing from the male hyuuga (I think that's how it's spelled if not then gomen) to the red head from suna. As all the female eyes in the room meet they nodded and smirked at each other, upon seeing those smirks all the males where fighting the urge to run while they can.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So naruto when do you decide names?" gaara asked trying to shake the feeling he should run far away from the uchiha district and hide deep within Suna. "Let's see most offspring of a youkai ages quicker than a human's so we have a couple of months." Naruto chirped sipping her milk. "Wah this means we can plan a baby shower." Ino cheered along with temari. "And don't bother trying to object we'll still plan on anyways." Temari said before naruto could object. "Very well. But nothing extravagate I want something normal." Naruto responded sighing. "Deal." Ino and temari replied before ino pulled out a note book and they began to plan the party. 'They don't waist any time do they?' was the only thing everyone could think of as they watched ino write down item after item.

It wasn't long until it everyone said their goodbye's and left. Shutting the door sasuke eyed his mate as she glanced towards the basement door. "Ne suke?" she asked turning her lavender eyes towards him "Hm?" sasuke responded wondering if he made the right decision. "I was just wondering if you wanted to use anything from your childhood for our kit." Naruto said smiling. Blinking his eyes in confusion sasuke responded "I suppose we could use both Itachi's and my old baby rib."

"Where did you put them?" naruto asked picking up the cups left behind and walked into the kitchen. "You are not planning on bringing them up by yourself." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at naruto, who rolled her eyes in response. "Please I merely wanted to know so I could look at them and see if they need any work and if not then I know where to get someone to help me out if your not here." She responded while mentally patting her self on the back for not sounding abnormal.

"They are in the basement." Sasuke said helping his wife with the dishes. After the dishes were done they went upstairs to bed, hoping to get up early to start deciding on what they should do next. When morning came naruto was the first one up slipping quietly out of their room she walked down stairs. Flipping the lights on in the kitchen naruto grabbed a bowl and started placing the ingredients she needed for muffins inside. She had just gotten everything measured and ready to put into the bowl when someone knocked on the front door.

Exiting the kitchen naruto opened the door to an anbu standing there hand poised ready to knock once more. "Sorry to disturb you this early in the morning madam but your husband is need by the hokage." He said before reaching into her pocket and pulled a scroll out and handed it to her. Biding the man goodbye naruto shut the door and turned to notify sasuke only to run into a muscular chest. "This came for you." Naruto said wrapping her arms around the man's waist, mindful of the kits she was carrying.

She felt sasuke kiss the top of her head as he opened the scroll, "It's a mission isn't it?" she asked tightening her hold on his shirt. "Hai but it's a short one. So I'll return soon." He responded kissing the top of her head once more before removing her arms, gently, from him. Watching him walk towards the stairs naruto couldn't stop the smirk from breaking out across her face.

While sasuke packed naruto made him a quick breakfast and something for lunch. She had just made it to the door right as he was opening it, handing him the meals she kissed him good bye and promised to take it easy. Once he was out of eye sight she shut the door and waddled towards the phone. "Next time he's having the kits." She grumbled placing a hand on her lower back. Picking the phone up she waited for Ino to pick up, after six rings she finally got through.

After instructing Ino to call everyone else and to meet at naruto's house by twelve for lunch and discussing their plans. Once she was sure Ino would remember she placed the phone down and waddled into the kitchen, finishing the muffins she started to think of what to make for lunch. She was so deep in thought that she when she glanced at the clock she gasped. 'I can't believe I've been thinking of the plan for two hours.' She thought taking the chicken breasts from the fridge and started to make tacos.

She had finished cooking their lunch she picked the tray up and carried it into the dinning room. Before the tray even touched the table the doorbell sounded, placing the tray down quickly naruto went to open the door. Seeing everyone she smiled and let them in, "Before I start on my idea for our plan what I want to do is a key factor in it so please listen to what I have to say." Naruto said sitting down with some help from aiko and Hinata. "Since sasuke left for a mission, a short one, but a mission non the less it gave me the final part in my plan. I want to do the nurseries and sasuke would like to use his and itachi's old cribs. They are in the basement and I am forbidden to even try lifting one." She started to explain. "So you want to surprise sasuke-kun by doing the nursery's by your self but do none of the heavy lifting?" ino questioned raising a eyebrow in confusion.

"I only want to do two, one boy and one girl." Naruto said taking a bite of her food. "So we are really going to do it but it's a cover?" ten ten asked picking up naruto meaning of not lifting any heavy objects. "Hai. The plan is…………."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gomen for leaving it off but it's needed. What do you think the plan is? Pleaze review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Wah once again kenderforever to the rescue. She not only used her imagination but she helped me out once more. I could not ask for a better reviewer and a friend, as I consider her.Pleaze enjoy the wonderful lemon she created for me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked around the group with an evil glint in her eye, "Here is what we are going to do tomorrow morning, first Hinata you are going to ask Neji to come and help you here in the basement stating that we are trying to get the old baby stuff from the basement to what we are going to make into the nursery. Next Temari why don't you ask Garra over to help with the same thing saying that we need extra muscle for the heavy stuff since Sasuke is on a mission. And finally Aiko before they get here you place a jutsu on the basement where you can go in but not come out, we will leave some bottled water and some snacks in case they get hungry. Aiko got a wicked grin and stated that she would take care of it. At that time two different people (Neji and Garra) got the chills and a weird sense of foreboding. But sense they could not place the bad vibes they felt that they could deal with what was coming when it hit.

With the plans set Naruto and the girls split their ways and Aiko excused herself to her room. Aiko went directly into her room into her herb closet and went looking for the herbs vira (virgara) and sexla (mood enhancer). Once she found them she went down into the kitchen and started to prepare the water bottles for the boys, she put both herbs vira and sexla in one bottle and the other she put just the sexla. She gave a mental laugh and left it up to fate as Neji was so fond of to choose who was top. She put them down stairs in a bucket of ice along with some water that was not spiked but she buried the regular water so that they would go for the good stuff and decided to put new ice and the jutsu on the basement when it was closer to the boys arriving that morning. Naruto decided to put a small listening device in the room to make sure if need be they could let them out of the basement in an emergency. (Closet pervert). When everything was set up Naruto and Aiko said their good nights and when to their own rooms a little excited for the coming morning. They both set their alarms so that they could finish the small stuff before the others showed up in the morning.

The next day Hinata awoke and got ready for the day, thinking of the best way to approach Neji. As she was walking into the kitchen she ran into Neji, he had to reach out to keep her from falling. Neji was concerned since they were both ninja's she should of sensed him. Hinata looked up surprised and then told him that she was sorry for bumping into him that she had a problem and she was trying to figure out how to solve it. Neji told her that he accepted her apology and then asked if there was anything that he could do to help. Hinata smiled up at him and asked him if he had some free time. Neji thought about it for a little bit and stated that no he had the day pretty much open. Hinata smiled and then asked if he could come over to help Naruto with her to bring the baby stuff up from the basement since Sasuke was on a mission she wanted to fix the baby room and make it a surprise of it. Neji smiled glad that Naruto was okay and was more than happy to help his friend. He told Hinata that he would go with her to help them after he had breakfast. Hinata smiled and said that she would make him breakfast and then they could leave.

While Temari got up early so that she had extra time to convince Garra to come help Naruto she wondered what she could say to lure the young one to go with her. About the same time that Hinata spoke to Neji she decided that the best course of action was to be direct with him since he could usually tell if she was lying. She made breakfast and put it on a tray and went to Garra's room then knocked. Garra answered saying to come in, Temari managed to open the door and bring Garra his breakfast. Garra looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Temari knew that he knew that she wanted something so she looked Garra in the eye and told him that she would appreciate it if he could come with her to Naruto's and help bring the old baby stuff from the basement to the new nursery for Naruto wanted to surprise Sasuke since he was on a mission and could not carry the heavy stuff. Garra smiled on the inside, glad that Naruto had found happiness. He told her that he would go with her since they needed help. Temari smiled at him and hugged him and thanked him in advance saying that Naruto was going to cook a special lunch for them for helping. Which made Garra even happier to help since her cooking was so good.

Hinata and Neji were the first to arrive and Naruto let them and they chatted for a while. When Aiko came into the room and stated that they should get started, Naruto when to stand up and Hinata walked over to her and stated that she should just go to the nursery and wait for Neji and her to bring up the other stuff so that she does not get hurt. Aiko asked Hinata to make sure Naruto went to the nursery while she showed Neji to the basement. Hinata nodded while taking Naruto's arm and they walked towards the stairs, Aiko motioned to Neji to follow her. As they got to the basement door the door bell rang and asked Neji to go ahead that others would be in a moment to help. Neji said okay and walked through the door way, as soon as he did he felt a strange sensation, he looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary so he figured it was from being in a strange basement alone and walked over to where he saw a crib. While Aiko answered the door to Temari and Garra, they said hello to each other. Aiko explained that Naruto was in the nursery and that Temari should check with her first and she would lead Garra to the basement. Garra said okay, Temari left to go up stairs.

Aiko lead Garra to the basement and they heard Naruto call her so Aiko asked Garra to go ahead and to go in that she had to see what the other girls wanted. Garra said okay and walked through the door and he felt a strange vibe hit him. He looked around and then he noticed Neji over in the corner, he felt nervous. He had a small crush on Neji for a while now and here he was all alone in an out of the way place. Neji turned expecting Hinata or Aiko when he saw Garra it was all he could do not to blush, he had a small reaction to Garra and was afraid to find out why. They looked at each other for a little while and then Garra asked if he got hooked into helping by Hinata for Temari had snagged him for help. Neji gave a little nod and they looked around for a bit and noticed that they girls were taking their time and figured that they would start to look for the baby stuff instead of waiting for the girls, they knew that when they all got together that it was a waste of time to break them apart. Little did they know that the girls were listening in to them.

Neji and Garra had been working for a good half an hour and both started to get thirsty and looked around for something to drink. Neji spotted the water bottles and walked over and grabbed the first bottles and walked over to Garra and handed him the water, Garra gave a little blush and thanked him for the water. They opened them and drank them down fast, and then they made small talk about naruto and sasuke and glad that things were going great for them. Naruto and the girls were listening and were getting bored with the slow progress, when they heard the boys no longer speaking. Neji had stopped working and was staring at Garra as he was lifting and bending totally appreciating the view. He did not notice that Garra was trying to talk to him he was so attracted to him that he could no longer pay attention to anything but the movement of Gaara's body wishing that he was touching and making the stoic boy moan and jump at every little touch. Garra quit trying to speak to him and noticed the hungry look in Neji's eyes, he watched Neji lick his lips and he realized that by that action alone he was hard as hell and he quickly turned away from Neji not wanting him to see that he was hard. Neji had noticed that Garra and him had made eye contact and that he had a hungry look in him eye, so when he suddenly put his back to him all it did was make Neji to walk over to him and pull Garra around to face him so that he could try to read what the red head wanted. Garra was startled and made a little gasp as he was swung around, Neji looked carefully at Garra from the top of his head to the tips of his shoes and that is when he noticed that Garra had a bulge in his pants.

Neji licked his lips and gently put his hands on Garra's face as he leaned in to kiss him, his heart was going a mile a minute giving the other the time he would need to pull away. Garra knew that Neji was going to kiss him and all he did was close his eyes and wait for the contact on his lips. Garra felt Neji tentavely kiss him and he decided that he wanted more than brief contact he wanted to taste what Neji had to offer, so he put his arms around him and pull him in with his hands on the back of Neji's head to better control the kiss. Garra licked Neji's lips asking for entrance and Neji readily parted his lips wanted to map out Garra's mouth. As Garra entered his tongue into Neji's mouth there was a slight fight for dominance and Neji won, after that they lost all rational thought and just kissed and touched. The silence was broken by a low moan neither was sure who made the noise but both wanted to hear more out of the other. Neji pulled off Garra's shirt and tossed it aside and started to make a trail of kisses down his neck, and chest. The groans and moans were about to kill Neji so suddenly he stopped and started to look around for something to lay Garra on so that he could continue and do what ever Garra was willing to let him do.

Garra was disappointed when Neji pulled away not sure what was going on, he knew that he could not think strait and was in a daze. When suddenly he felt that he was being lifted up and laid down on a blanket? Garra looked around and sure enough he was being placed on an older blanket and he watched as Neji laid down beside him and started with kissing and the trailing touches. Garra felt the need to feel skin so he gently pushed Neji up a little and said that for it to be fair he need to lose the shirt. Neji smiled and told him if he wanted it off to remove it. Garra smirked and quickly divested him of the top. Neji was impressed with the quickness of the move. Before Garra could think much more he realized that his pants and Boxers were missing as Neji continued to kiss, lick and feel his way to the lower appendages. Neji was going to have Garra kind of ask for what he wanted so instead of going directly to the hard pulsing member, he licked and kissed his way past it to lick the inner thigh and lightly brush against the shaft. Garra at this point was gasping and almost whining that Neji did not pay attention to his member. Finally Garra could not the lack of attention and pulled Neji up and told him to quit teasing or he would take over. Neji decided that was as close as he was going to get and slid back down Garra's body and had his mouth right above the head of the shaft and started to blow a little air on the heated member to cool it down. Garra gave a long moan of want at his effort. Neji started to lick the head as he would a lollipop and started to slowly stroke the lower shaft, this had Garra mewling and trying to buck into Neji's mouth so Neji placed his other hand on Garra's hip to keep him from choking him. Finally Neji decided that he really wanted to know how Garra's seed tasted so he took the whole thing into his mouth as much as he could and deep throated trying to keep his teeth away from the sensitive skin.

Garra thought that he had died and gone to heaven with the heat the engulfed him. Neji found that having Garra's cock in his mouth make him even more turned on if that was possible. Neji picked up speed as he gained confidence in giving Garra a blow job hoping he was doing it right for this was the first time for him, when suddenly he heard Garra gasp and he realized that his teeth had brushed against the side of the shaft and as he went to correct it Garra gave the loudest moan and asked for him to do it again. Neji a little bit surprised at first then gave a little chuckle when he always figured that Garra would like it rough. So Neji would mix a little bit of the teeth but being very careful not to hurt and before either of them knew it Garra was gasping out Neji name as he came in his mouth, Neji tried to swallow all that Garra had to give and found that he wanted more. That it was like a sweet or drug that he would love to have again. Neji kissed his way up to Garra and asked him if he liked what he did to him. Garra could not answer right way so he just pulled Neji tight and held him. Neji figured that he just had the first orgasm of his life that was not self induced.

When Garra was able to see clearly he told Neji that he completely enjoyed what he did to him and it was time for him to return the favor. Neji nodded and Garra had him on the blanket in no time. Neji was surprised that Garra could move him so fast. Garra sat on top of Neji just kissing him and lightly running his fingers on his bare skin. Neji had really sensitive skin and he was a puddle of mush in no time. When Garra was getting very faint noises out of Neji he got off of Neji and was able to remove the rest of his clothes without the other boy noticing. By the time Neji noticed that anything was missing Garra had already moved to the groin region and was teasing him by kissing and licking everywhere but his member. Neji begged for Garra to take him in his mouth and suck him, Garra found it very hot to hear the very reserved Neji to talk dirty. Garra slowly took the very head of the cock into his mouth to get used to the flavor of that part only. Neji let out a long moan, Garra slowly started to engulf the rest of the member into his mouth until he could no longer handle any more and then he placed his hand on the base near the balls and stated to stroke the member in time with the head bobbing. As he listened to how loud his lover was getting he decided that he wanted to be inside of Neji so he made sure that he let a lot of spit went down the shaft and used his other hand to slick a couple of fingers. As he distracted Neji he slowly slid in a finger into the puckered entrance, he could have came again right there as he felt how tight and warm the cavern was. So he went slow with the blow job and the stretching so that he did not hurt Neji. After a short while he added the next the next finger, Neji felt the second finger enter but it still did not hurt to much so he just let Garra do as he wanted it felt good anyways. Finally Garra put the 3rd finger into Neji and he heard him take a large breath. He went to pull the digits out and neji just tightened his muscles and rocked back on them. Garra started to look for the bundle of nerves that he had read about to excite his lover more when he heard a long moan and Neji started to continuously rock against the fingers. Neji knew he was getting close so he asked Garra to stop teasing him and to just fuck him before he went crazy. Garra pulled out his fingers and he heard a moan of lose come from Neji and he told that he would need lube or something. Neji told him to just use spit he was a ninja he could handle a little pain. So Garra spit into his hand and lubed himself as much as possible and he told Neji it would hurt a little that he would go slow so not to cause to much damage. Neji tried to relax but could not, Garra stated to stoke his member as he slowly entered Neji. Neji felt Garra enter him so slowly, it hurt a little but the want to have Garra firmly inside of him overrode the logic and he slammed back against Garra. Neji took a sharp inhale of breath. Garra did not move waiting to hear that Neji was okay after a while Garra decided to move and find out so he went with short slow thrusts. Neji did not like the short thrusts and asked Garra to make it long thrusts and speed up a little. Garra did as he was told and he pulled out to where just the very head was in and then he would push back in. Neji got better used to it when all of the sudden he felt a flash and he saw stars on the back of his eyes and Garra knew that he had hit the right spot and he made sure to angle himself to hit that spot over and over. He could tell he could not last much longer so he gently wrapped his hand around Neji's member and pumped in time to the thrusts. It only took a few more stokes and Neji came and hard and when the muscles clamped down on Garra he came for the 2nd time that day.

He pulled out gently and laid down beside his lover, he asked Neji if he was alright. Neji rolled over and kissed him passionately and told him that he was more that all right. Garra smiled and told him that he felt out of this world and that he had a crush on him for a long time and was glad that this happened, then he fell quite. Neji looked up at Garra wondering why he went quite, he noticed the hint of fear and made Garra look into his eyes and told him that he felt the same and that he hoped that Garra stilled like him for he would like to have a relationship with him and love him if he was okay with that. Garra smiled a true smile and stated that he would like that but first they needed to get cleaned up hide the blanket and tell the girls that they had stuff to do that they would help at a later date and as the boys cleaned up Aiko without notice lowered the jutsu on the door so that they could leave. Not 10 minutes later the boys came into the living room where the girls were drinking tea with happy smiles on their faces did they say that they had to go since no one wanted to let them know what they were supposed to move and that they would be back another time to help them. Naruto smiled at them and told them to leave that they could handle it from there. And the boys looked a little out of it and left. Naruto turned to the other girls and they all gave an evil laugh. At that time Sasuke came home and they had to brake up for the day. Naruto hugged all her friends and thanked them for there help before they left. Sasuke walked up to her and asked her what she and her friends had been up to and she smiled and said "making dreams come true"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again she is an amazing writer, I can imagine lemons but writing them is another story for me. Pleaze review and tell both me and kenderlover (if she reads the reviews, which I suggests she does) know what you think. Arigato for all those who reviewed and read my story,and kendlover's lemons. The next chap might be a while I'm still deciding on names for the kits so the next chap will be about the demon fire village,only until I can think up names.Anyways I promise to update soon,once I finish my research paper for english I will work on the next chap while working on my paper.


	21. Chapter 21

Wah I thank everyone who helped me out. So this chap is for Akuma no Aiyoku, Phantom-Princess93, misty's-mystic-rose, Hoyt, DarkRavie, lolly, kyuubi's-kit13, caliecookie1991, and AyameKitsune. I'm not sure if I did the names right or if they are supposed to be similar or close in meaning. But I liked like names I found so I'm using them. That and the meaning are on the same page.

Thoughts and notes are still the same

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He pulled out gently and laid down beside his lover, he asked Neji if he was alright. Neji rolled over and kissed him passionately and told him that he was more that all right. Garra smiled and told him that he felt out of this world and that he had a crush on him for a long time and was glad that this happened, then he fell quite. Neji looked up at Garra wondering why he went quite, he noticed the hint of fear and made Garra look into his eyes and told him that he felt the same and that he hoped that Garra stilled like him for he would like to have a relationship with him and love him if he was okay with that. Garra smiled a true smile and stated that he would like that but first they needed to get cleaned up hide the blanket and tell the girls that they had stuff to do that they would help at a later date and as the boys cleaned up Aiko without notice lowered the jutsu on the door so that they could leave. Not 10 minutes later the boys came into the living room where the girls were drinking tea with happy smiles on their faces did they say that they had to go since no one wanted to let them know what they were supposed to move and that they would be back another time to help them. Naruto smiled at them and told them to leave that they could handle it from there. And the boys looked a little out of it and left. Naruto turned to the other girls and they all gave an evil laugh. At that time Sasuke came home and they had to brake up for the day. Naruto hugged all her friends and thanked them for there help before they left. Sasuke walked up to her and asked her what she and her friends had been up to and she smiled and said "making dreams come true"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you do?" sasuke asked wrapping his arms around her waist, mindful of her stomach. "I told you I was making dreams come true. And what are you doing back? I thought the mission was supposed to be two to three weeks long?" she responded sighing in content as sasuke started messaging her stomach, causing their kits to calm down. "All we had to do was track down a rogue Nin it doesn't take that long, he was careless anyways. You're still answering the question." Sasuke said kissing her neck making her giggle. "We helped Neji and Garra turn their dreams into reality." She responded yawning causing sasuke to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "You go get ready for bed I'll bring you a sandwich after I unlock the basement door." Sasuke chuckled when naruto pouted and wined "how did you know they were there? We used chakera suppressers."

"That means nothing. When it comes to my family I can tell if you're here with Iruka even while I was on my mission. That and the only place where two people as strong as Gaara and Neji could be locked up would be the basement." Sasuke said gently pushing naruto towards the stairs. Walking up the stairs naruto struggled to keep her eyes open 'Who knew getting two stubborn people together could be this tiring.' Naruto thought yawning once again. I don't believe it normally is but since you're pregnant that is a key factor. Kyuubi purred as naruto reached the final step. Walking past her old room she gently rubbed her stomach smiling a small smile. Sliding their bedroom door open naruto walked (more like waddled since she's 6 and a 1/2 months along) towards the dresser and pulled out her black maternity pj bottom's and short sleeved top with the Uchiha fan on the back. Moving over to the bed she pulled the covers back and went down under them. Her eyes had just shut when the door opened and sasuke walked in.

She subconsciously shifted towards sasuke when he joined her in their bed. The last thing she felt before falling into a peaceful sleep was sasuke wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her stomach as the kits started to stir. "We need to think of their names." Naruto reminded leaning into her mate's touch, "We'll decide that tomorrow for now go to sleep. You must be very tired after today." Sasuke said kissing her neck. Getting no response sasuke looked down to see naruto had fallen asleep. Knowing no one could see him sasuke smiled and whispered "I am grateful that you and our kits are in my life." Closing his eyes sasuke joined his wife in sleep missing the small smile that graced her lips.

Morning came quickly to naruto who felt like she had just went to sleep, moving out of sasuke's arms she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue skirt and a white shirt. Taking her clothes into the bathroom naruto shut the door quietly behind her and went to take a shower. After her shower she dresser and gathered up her pj's, exiting the bathroom she placed her soiled clothes in the hamper to do after break feast. Moving away from their room and down stairs. 'I wonder if Itachi is going to help restore the Uchiha clan?' she pondered half way down the stairs. 'I think that he and aiko would be a good pair to do that.' She thought giggling. "Now all that remains is getting them together. I doubt the stunt we pulled with gaara and neji would work with them." She muttered entering the kitchen. Opening the fridge she decided to make a strawberry tart, waffles, eggs, and French toast. Setting the over she started at the task at hand.

She had just gotten the strawberry tart mix poured into the crust when she heard movement from the basement stairs. Stifling her laughter naruto smiled at gaara who opened the door. "If you wait then break feast should be ready soon." She called out over her shoulder as she moved the tart over to the oven, getting no response she glanced over and saw gaara looking towards the basement. "He'll join us later, no matter what sex you are the first time hurts." She said placing the tart in the over, turning around she saw gaara looking at her. "Thanks." She heard him whisper as she closed the over, "No problem you're both my friend." Was the response given from the strawberry blond hair girl.

It wasn't long before she finished the waffles and eggs. And started on the French toast and turned to take the oven off and removed the tart, setting it on the cooling rack she turned to start the French toast. Reaching into the medicine cabinet she pulled out a bottle of Tylenol moving over to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water and tossed both to gaara. "Have neji take two and then bring him up here so he can eat." She instructed. Touching the tart she decided it was cool enough to put in the fridge, shutting the door she heard gaara leave and heard foot steps enter the kitchen. "Good morning suke." She greeted glancing over her shoulder, the only greeting she got was a grunt. "It shouldn't be much longer." She said turning around to finish break feast. "Can we talk about names after break feast?" sasuke asked leaning against the wall, "Sure." Naruto responded covering the sadness in her voice. Had she turned around she would have seen sasuke smirk before he turned around and walked back upstairs.

She had just finished everything when gaara walked in carrying neji in his arms. She had picked up the tart and indicated for gaara to follow her. They had just entered the dinning room when sasuke walked in carrying something behind his back. Handing the five medium sized boxes to naruto before walking to get the rest of the food from the kitchen. He had just picked up the French toast and waffles when a gasp was heard from the dinning room, 'She must like it.' He thought smirking. Walking back into the dinning room he had just enough time to set the plates down before naruto jumped into his arms (carefully mind u of the kits)

"There are beautiful!" she exclaimed glancing over at the open boxes rested, "I'm glad you like them." Sasuke responded. "Where did you get them?" naruto asked looking at the female kimono and the three male yutkana rested in the four boxes. "I had them made before you got pregnant." He said, spotting the last box unopened he inquired "why did you not open the fifth box?" "Didn't want to." She responded pulling back to sit down. As they ate sasuke and naruto started on names for their kits, "Well what about Suki for our daughter's first name?" sasuke asked finishing his waffles. "And Yoko for her middle name. I like the names Hoshi, Kiyoshi, and Ringo for the boys." Naruto responded. "That sounds nice. But I like Sora Kisho and Yasuo too." Sasuke responded sipping his orange juice. "Combine them." Gaara suggested drinking his water, "Hoshi Kiyoshi Uchiha, Kiyoshi Sora Uchiha, Ringo Yasuo Uchiha, and their sister Suki Yoko Uchiha." Neji muttered wincing slightly when he moved. "I like it." Naruto said smiling, "It's decided." Sasuke said collecting his dishes and stood up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daughter's name Suki Yoko Uchiha

Son 1 name Hoshi Sora Uchiha

Son 2 name Kiyoshi Kisho Uchiha

Son 3 name Ringo yasuo Uchiha

Meanings Suki means beloved Yoko means positive

Hoshi means generous Sora means sky

Kiyoshi means quiet Kisho means one who knows his own mind

Ringo means apple Yasuo means peaceful one.

Gomen for making this a short chap but it's all I could do until I decide what do in the next chap. Pleaze review and tell me what u think.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I do own Aiko, Riku, Uka, and the kits. Actually Aiko and Uka belong to my friends but since they re in my fic I temporarily own them. Riku and the kits re all mine though.

Thoughts and notes re still the same.

As for the anonymous reviewer I did plan on clearing something's up later maybe in the next few chaps. And for the record I DO NOT HATE SAKURA!!!! I just do not consider her one of my favorite characters and I did not consider your review a flamer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There are beautiful!" she exclaimed glancing over at the open boxes rested, "I'm glad you like them." Sasuke responded. "Where did you get them?" naruto asked looking at the female kimono and the three male haroi's rested in the four boxes. "I had them made before you got pregnant." He said, spotting the last box unopened he inquired "why did you not open the fifth box?" "Didn't want to." She responded pulling back to sit down. As they ate sasuke and naruto started on names for their kits, "Well what about Suki for our daughter's first name?" sasuke asked finishing his waffles. "And Yoko for her middle name. I like the names Hoshi, Kiyoshi, and Ringo for the boys." Naruto responded. "That sounds nice. But I like Sora Kisho and Yasuo too." Sasuke responded sipping his orange juice. "Combine them." Gaara suggested drinking his water, "Hoshi Kiyoshi Uchiha, Kiyoshi Sora Uchiha, Ringo Yasuo Uchiha, and their sister Suki Yoko Uchiha." Neji muttered wincing slightly when he moved. "I like it." Naruto said smiling, "It's decided." Sasuke said collecting his dishes and stood up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara left muttering something about a meeting with tsuande as he collected both naruto's and his dishes and walked into the kitchen. Once gaara was out of the room naruto stood up and walked down the hall towards the guest bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet she pulled out a large jar of healing salve and a bottle of lube. Exiting the bathroom she returned to the dinning room and handed them to neji, who nodded his thanks at the salve and tried not to blush when he saw the scented lube. He had just put it in one of his pockets when they were rejoined by their significant others. Sweeping neji up bridal style gaara nodded his head to show his thanks before walking towards the front door, opening it with his sand, and they left to return to gaara's hotel room. "Ne suke?" naruto asked as he helped her stand. "Hn?' he grunted pulling his mate up with ease "Where's Sakura? I haven't' seen her around the village is she on a mission?" naruto asked looking sasuke straight in the eye.

'Shit what am I going to do?' sasuke pondered shifting his eyes, so slightly so naruto wouldn't notice, towards the front door wishing someone would stop by and want to talk with naruto. **'**What ever you decide do NOT tell her the truth.**'** Ryu said adding a large amount of emphasis to not, 'I'm not stupid. I know that it could make naruto become depressed and could put both her and our kits at harm.' Sasuke responded (I don't know I that's true or not but I'm pretty sure it could) "She's on a mission." Sasuke responded trying to ignore the tightening of his stomach from lying to his mate. "Oh I wanted to try and talk things out with her." Naruto responded looking down at the ground, her kitsune ears drooping down, in sadness.

'She's going to kill me when she learns the truth.' Sasuke thought kissing the top of her head, "You want to go into town and pick out things for the kits?" he questioned trying to lighten the mood. "We got a lot of stuff already but I suppose we could go look for necklaces for them to get when they are one." Naruto said smiling a small smile. "Why necklaces?" sasuke questioned puzzled, giggling at his expression she responded "So that if anything ever happens to us they will always have a part of us with them. And so it can be one of there treasured things that they can always have and not look to childish."

Thinking it over in his head sasuke realized she was right and chuckled, "We shall go in a little while right now I want you to think over designs that they will get." Looking into sasuke's eyes naruto looked shock before her eyes warmed and filled with happiness. "Well each should be different. And if they want to get something different when they get older then it should be double sided so they can keep the first design with them and still have something they want." Naruto muttered remembering how her tastes in fashion and how sasuke's was. "Sounds fine." Sasuke agreed leading them over to the couch. By the time they decided what they wanted it was two in the afternoon, naruto was about to start cooking breakfast but sasuke stopped her and suggested they eat out for lunch.

Walking towards the nearest restaurant they walked inside and were seated right away, not seeing anything she was familiar with naruto asked sasuke to order for her. After the waiter wrote down their order he left to get their sake (sasuke) and water (naruto), he had just placed the glasses down when uka appeared next to naruto. "Yo." She said looking like she was thrown over a waterfall twenty times. "What have you been doing?" naruto asked eyeing the dirty girl, "Training. Though it was too bad that I missed that chick get her memories erased and her chakera paths destroyed." She said yawning. "What girl?" naruto asked not seeing sasuke's face turn even more pale then it already is, "Hm? Oh this chick in one of the neighboring villages. " Uka responded struggling to sound normal as sasuke signed ,in sign language, that naruto wasn't supposed to know and no one planned on telling her till after the kits were born.

Before naruto could respond their food was placed before them and uka left muttering something about talking to the hokage. 'Is it just me or is everyone hiding something?' she pondered eyeing the door Uka just exited. No it's not. I'm sure you would have been told if someone from another village was to get that extreme of a punishment. Kyuubi replied. "You okay?" sasuke asked noticing the troubled expression on his mate's face, "If you don't count the feeling of not being told something yes." Was the response.

'Shit!' sasuke thought inwardly gulping. "It's nothing. We just didn't want to tell you anything concerning another village because it wasn't anyone you know." Sasuke said kissing naruto on the forehead.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm going to the market." Naruto said moving to stand up, "Do you need me to accompany you?" Sasuke inquired helping her to her feet. Thinking it over she shook her head and walked, waddled is more like it, to the door. Slipping her sandals on (not her ninja one's) she called out a quick "bye" before shutting the door. Taking her time to the market she enjoyed the peace and quiet, before she even had one foot past the Uchiha district she over heard Iruka and Kakashi. She was about to call out to them but stopped when sakura's name was said. "I wish I could tell her the truth about Sakura but with the babies so far along I don't think it's wise." Iruka muttered sighing. "I know but sakura did try to kill naruto and the babies." Kakashi responded wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 'What?' naruto thought her eyes widening in shock Kit calm down too much pressure of any sorta may cause the kits to be born early or may cause compilations. Kyuubi growled as naruto sneaked around the talking pair.

'Does that mean that sakura was the one who Uka was talking about?' she pondered entering the village. Looking around she noticed that no one seemed to glaring at her or radiating any killer intent at her, 'They don't know or they don't care.' She thought sighing. Walking around she entered every shop she knew that carried the items she wanted for Kare Raisu, Oden, Sukiyaki, and Yakitori that she planned on making for the dinner party when Itachi and Aiko were supposed to get together.

After she paid for everything she requested for it to be delivered. 'If only I got to apologize to sakura before anything happened to her that is unless nothing has happened to her.' She thought walking into the park. Sitting on the bench she let out a sigh before wincing, feeling the bench get wet she gulped and looked around for anyone. Seeing no one she took a breath and tried to stand up but was stopped by a sudden contraction. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed clutching her stomach, Shit! Kit this isn't good. Feeling guilty over your friend's situation has cause you to go into labor. Kyuubi snapped struggling to find a way to help. 'But you said it MIGHT cause me.' Naruto argued, I was wrong so sue me. I think that not only that but your body thought it was time caused you to go into labor. Kyuubi responded as someone ran into the park. Helping her up naruto realized it was Riku who came running. "Hold on Naruto-sama. I'll take you to the hospital." He said running, carefully, towards the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gomen for leaving it off there but I needed to update even if it was a lil bit. There will probably be 2 or more chaps. Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chap and all the others. Since I do not know all of you pleaze consider this chap, short it may be, a Christmas gift from me to you. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Till next time

Hikory


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way. The few characters I own are Riku, Mitsuo, and the kits. Uka and Aiko belong to my friends.

I'm sorry for waiting so long to update I've just been thinking up the length of this story. I won't be updating for a while, I'm waiting for Aiko to write her own lemon. She'd kill me if I let anyone else do it for her. This chap is going to be of the demon fire village. I'm gonna make it into a 2 part thing. So this chap isn't going to be short but it isn't going to be long either. Arigato to my editor and since they didn't say if they wanted me to mention their name I didn't, but they know who they re. Every time I type it up it looks correct but when I submit it some things get screwed up Kyuubi's thought/speech sign for example it doesn't always show up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did he finally complete the room?" a servant whispered to another as they walked down the hall where their master was in. "I don't know but I don't want to be the one who tells him that his granddaughter is pregnant and may not be coming here." Another whispered as they reached the half way mark and she nodded her goodbye and left to do the laundry. (I didn't know what to put there…. T.T) The other gulped and made her way to inform her master of the news. 'I really need to get better at poker.' She thought mentally cursing herself for being unable to bluff. "Sire?" she asked knocking on the door, she jumped back slightly when the door opened slightly and she gazed into her employer's eye. "I was told…I mean thought you would like to know that naruto-sama is pregnant. We just received word from both Uka and Riku. She is having four kits sire. So she will not be here on time." She said then let out a sigh of relief that she completed her task.

"Well damn. And here I just completed the room." Mitsuo said opening the door while pouting. 'He did it right…..and it looks amazing.' The servant thought looking from the cream colored carpet to the two almond colored walls to the one deep burgundy one that directed the most attention since it was the first wall you saw when you opened the door. Her gaze then went to the bed where a comforter that had burgundy, gold, and green mixed into it. The green was the back ground and the burgundy formed some roses and the gold formed vertical lines. Next to the bed was an antique dresser that was in exceptional state. At the foot of the bed there was a book case, which was filled with books and other things. Near the bookcase was a desk that was neat and tidy and appeared to be ready for its new owner. (I styled it like my room except that I don't have a desk anymore; it's like a lil bookcase/cabinet thing)

"Has she found out the sex of the kits yet?" Mitsuo asked forgetting his sadness at the prospect of having lil ones to spoil. "Hai. Three boys and one girl." The servant responded smiling. "Three boys to spoil with weapons and training and one girl to spoil with clothes and other girly things." Mitsuo chuckled beaming at the thought of everything that will happen in the near future. "I should send a gift to congratulate the new parents. But what to send……. Sake would be good for sasuke, since I don't believe naruto would like any after just giving birth and it's not healthy for the kits since they will be breast feeding." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest biting his bottom lip in annoyance. "What about something practical like……like a cook! Yah a cook that way she won't have to worry bout making dinner for her mate and then taking care of their kits." The servant suggested nervously. "Excellent idea. Though it should be someone who likes dealing with newborn kits and new mates." Mitsuo chirped at the servant as he walked out the door towards his chamber.

"I think we can send some high quality sake and then some high quality demon sake for the proud father." Mitsuo mumbled as he opened the door and walked over to his desk. Pulling out a piece of paper he started to write down everything that he wanted to send to kohona for his great grandkits (Since naruto is considered his grand daughter any kits are his great grandkits.) His granddaughter and her mate. 'I could send some money for naruto to have the wedding she's dreamed of as a kit. She must of a dreamed of a certain wedding, all girls do, but she might not want a wedding maybe only a ceremony. She isn't like most girls. I think I could send her some help. A cook for when she gets to tired to cook anymore and maybe someone to help with the house work and of course a nurse to help with the kits." He said walking out of the room towards his own. Grabbing a passing maid's arm he instructed her to ask Yusuke, Kagome, and Sora to go to his chambers.

Walking ino his chamber he made his way towards his desk he just sat down when a knock was heard. "Come in." he ordered turning to face the three new people. "You wished to see us sire?" they asked bowing slightly, "Yes. As all three of you know y grand daughter is pregnant with four kits. As I was thinking of gifts for all for the happy family. I thought she might enjoy the help she'll need it since she's expecting four kits." He explained smiling at the prospect of having four great grandkits to spoil. "Hai." They responded bowing before exiting the room to pack the things they would need. "This sound be fun right?" Sora asked giggling. "Yah we get to see not only the vessels of Kyuubi and Ryu but we get to see their kits." Kagome responded smirking. "You two are bizarre." Yusuke muttered walking past the two females towards the hallway to get everything he might need. "Bah what does he know?" Sora mumbled sticking her tongue out at Yusuke's retreating back before waving goodbye at Kagome before entering the kitchen to get her knifes.

'I'm sure the only thing I'm gonna take is my knifes. I believe they have everything in their kitchen but I don't go anywhere without my knifes.' Sora thought packing her knifes up in a special case. Exiting the kitchen she walked down to the room she shared with Kagome to pack all the clothes she owned, "I never realized that over half the clothes I owned were cooking clothes." She muttered folding her clothes and placing them into a suitcase. She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door, opening the door she saw Kira holding a box in one hand and the other was paused in mid air about to knock. "What is it?" Sora asked leaning against the door frame "All of us wanted to get the soon to be parents and kits a gift." Kira said looking down at her feet struggling not to show her nervousness, "What did you all chip in for?" Sora asked eyeing the box. "We figured that since both they and the three of you have to deal with four kits that you might want something to be able to keep track of where they are even if you aren't in the same room." Kira responded opening the box to reveal four rings, each made of solid gold and with a different stone.

"We figured that the girl may like the sapphire, and the boys would like the ruby, emerald, and diamond. But we cannot be certain so if two of the kits want the same stone we can alter it so they have the same stone but it doesn't look the same. All you have to do is send it back." She continued on closing the lid and handed the box to Sora who had a small smile on her face. "I'm sure that the three of us won't be the only ones to appreciate this gift. If I remember I'll ask Naruto-sama or Sasuke-sama if we can send a picture of the kits for you each wearing the rings they choose." Sora said gently taking the box and cradled it gently in her hands until she could put it on her bed to be packed.   
"I'm sure that the staff would like that and so would Mitsuo-sama." Kira said giggling before turning to leave the young cook to finish her packing. It wasn't long until she was packed, double checking to make sure she didn't forget anything she picked up her suitcase and put the box gently inside her bag before putting it on her back.

Exiting her room she went down to the kitchen to grab her knifes before walking towards the front hall to wait for Kagome and Yusuke. Glancing at her watch she noticed that she had ten minutes until they were scheduled to leave. Removing her bag from her back she placed it on the ground near her feet and sat down on one of the chairs waiting for the others to show up. 'I swear those two better not take more that necessary.' She thought laying her head in her palm, after a few minutes the 'tick tock' of the clock lulled her to sleep. She was awaken to a loud crash opening her eyes she gazed, sleepily, at the sight before in. In a pile was Kagome's suitcases and Yusuke's suitcases underneath the pile was the owners of the luggage. "You two brought too much." She muttered trying to wake up and think coherently to make it to Kohona in one piece and on time. "We only brought things that we thought we'd need." Yusuke responded climbing out of the pile and started to pat himself to remove any dust that was on him. "Yah. We thought ahead unlike you." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at Sora as she stood up. Rolling her eyes Sora responded "The only things that I need to bring are my knives and clothes."

"That's all you're bringing?" Kagome asked mouth opening in closing like a fish gasping for air. "Sounds reasonable. I did that too; the rest of the stuff is stuff that Mitsuo-sama wanted me to bring to the proud father to be." Yusuke said crossing his arms over his chest eyeing the two suitcases and the large bag. "What did he give you?" Kagome and Sora asked looking at Yusuke in surprise, "He told me to give the sake to Sasuke." Was the response. "Wouldn't you only need a bag? If so then what's in the two suitcases?" Sora asked standing up and walking over to the pile and picked up the bag surprised at the lightness. "That is my clothing." Yusuke nodded his head to the bag in Sora's hands "And that would be the sake." He continued turning his gaze back to the suitcases. "Two? How much Sake is in there?" Kagome asked her eyes widening in wonder, "One is normal sake and the other is demon sake. Although why he would send demon sake to a human village when the only demons there are Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama. Well until the kits are born they are the only ones and I don't think they would give the kits sake so young." Yusuke muttered before shrugging and moved to pick up the two cases.

"How come they are leaking if the two of you crashed into each other?" Sora questioned looking at the dry bottom. "I put a wrap around them and put seals on the wrap to protect the bottles." Was the response from yusuke as he walked past her towards the front door. 'Makes sense I mean he has worked with Kagome before and knows just how klutzy she can be.' Sora thought picking up her suitcase and bag before moving to follow yusuke. "Hey wait for me!" Kagome yelled picking up her three suitcases and ran to catch up to Sora and Yusuke. She managed to catch them at the gate before they could leave with out her, "I can't wait to get there." Kagome chatted running next to Sora, who wasn't paying attention only to certain words because Kagome had a habit of speaking to fast (I have the same problem and its annoying), and looking around excited about her first trip out of the demon fire village. "What do you think they are like?" Kagome asked walking in between Sora and Yusuke, "I could care less as long as they don't act like Mitsuo-sama. He's a nice person and a great ruler but he has his moments." Yusuke responded.

"I agree. Though everyone did say that Kyuubi-sama and Ryu-sama were nice when they weren't sealed that is." Sora said glancing up at the clouded sky. 'It appears that it may rain later hopefully we get to a town before that happens.' She thought trying to remember where the nearest village is at, "We better pick up out pace just in case it starts to rain we can find shelter quicker. It may only sprinkle but it's better to be safe then sorry." She said looking from Yusuke to Kagome from the corner of her eyes. "Yah that sounds good. I wouldn't want to get the kits present wet." Kagome said glancing up at the sky before turning her gaze on her companions. "That sounds fine we need to stop to rest and eat anyways." Yusuke said shrugging picking up his pace a little, moving to catch up to the only male in their group they made their way towards the nearest village. "What present were you talking about gome?" Sora asked glancing at the smaller female running to her left (yusuke's on her right) eyeing all three of the suitcases she was carrying.

"Hm? Oh I thought the kits may like to have a favorite stuffed animal, one that they can create the way they want them to be, so I bought some kits that you can make them from scratch." Kagome chirped smiling cheerfully. "They are NOT getting those until they are old enough." Yusuke barked glaring at Kagome, 'Geez I didn't think that he would get so protective of kits that haven't been born yet and he hasn't be allowed to take care of them.' Sora thought smirking. "Don't get your panties in a twist I didn't mean now I bought it so that when they do get old enough to do them they have something to keep them occupied. And they are even born yet so you can't talk like you're their nurse yet." Kagome responded sticking her tongue out at Yusuke. "I shall never understand why you like and remember those saying that you always tell people." Yusuke responded shaking his head as he jumped a little further ahead. "Of course not you fail to understand and see just how awesome I really am." She responded giggling jumping to catch up. 'Those two have the weirdest form of friendship I have ever seen.' Sora thought running to catch up to the two further members of the group.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the nearest village; they had just entered and found a vacant hotel when it started to pour. "We just lucked out on that one huh?" Kagome asked glancing out the window watching the rain fall. "Whatever. Let's just get checked in and get as much rest as we can so we can leave first thing in the morning." Sora muttered walking over to the service counter and rung the bell. A few moments later the concierge walked out from a room in the back and up to the counter, "May I help you?" he asked eyeing Sora's appearance not hiding his disgust in his voice. "Yes, you can give us a single and a double room." Sora replied narrowing her eyes at the man before her, "Very well. I shall ring up someone to bring your bags up." He said moving to pick up the phone. "That's alright we can handle them ourselves." Sora said stopping him before he even touched the phone, "Very well. How long shall I put you down for?" he responded opening the registry book. "Tonight. We should be gone by morning." Sora said picking up a pen to sign in 'Hopefully we'll be gone by then.' She thought signing her name and collected the keys.

Walking back towards Yusuke and Kagome she handed Yusuke his key and waited for them to pick up their suitcases. Moving towards the elevator yusuke hit the button for their floor as they entered, "I can't wait to get off my feet. I want to relax in a nice hot bath." Kagome chirped smiling. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll take the bathroom first and you can get us food." Sora muttered ruffling Kagome's hair teasing, "What?! No way. I want to take a bath first. It was my idea in the first place." Kagome argued swatting Sora's hand away from her head. "I do not care. Every time u take a bath you us all the hot water, and after you get out the first thing you do is go to sleep." Sora said as the elevator door opened. Exiting the elevator Kagome huffed and her cheeks puffed out as she stormed her way down to their room, "You two better not kill each other." Yusuke ordered stopping in front of his door. "I promise that I won't unless she pisses me off." Sora promised walking down three more doors to where Kagome was waiting.

"I guess I can get food this time. But I get to pick the desert." She said looking down at her feet as Sora stopped in front of the door. "Nothing too sweet. Yusuke can't handle too much sugar. And you don't need a lot before bed either." Sora said unlocking their door, "Yeah!" Kagome cheered walking inside before Sora could so she could place down her belongings. "I'll be back soon." She said walking back out the door once her stuff was on the bed she choose, "I swear if I didn't grow up with her I would think that she is a total airhead." Sora mumbled to herself as she placed down her own belongings and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the bath she selected a bubble bath scent that she liked and poured it in, as the tub started to fill up, sora started to remove her clothes.

Pulling her dark hazel hair into a bun she looked at her reflection, 'I need to get new clothes.' She thought sticking a finger through a hole in her shirt. Glancing at the bath she noticed that the tub had just reached the half way mark, grabbing a washcloth she turned on the faucet and started to lather the washcloth with facial soup and started to wash her face. By the time she finished washing her face the tub was at the level she desired, turning off the water she reached her hand in to feel the temperature. 'Perfect.' She thought retracting her hand and stood up, standing up she stepped into the water. "I forgot just how relaxing these are." She said talking aloud enjoying the water soothing her sore muscles.

Gomen for ending it there. But I felt obligated to at least update even if it was a short one like this. I have things coming up that are really important and I couldn't work on this every day. I'll try to work on the rest of Entwined Destines as much as I can, hopefully I'll have it finished before I graduate in May. Until next time pleaze enjoy this chap and I promise that the next one will be longer.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto accept the characters such as the kits, Riku, Mitsuo those however I am allowed to claim.

Thoughts re still the same. I would like to say thank you bows to all my reviewers and those who read my fic and may not review. If it was not for u then I never would have updated or continued this fic. This may seem natural to a lot of peeps, those who have posted a fic at least, I was nervous and when my friends suggested that I submit this fic I didn't think it would be good cause I don't think I'm a good writer….. Actually I think that most writers think that. Anyways please accept my thanks and for that I would like to dedicate this chap to EVERYONE who reads, reviews, and likes my fic. Okay I've rambled on enough as is it so without further ado on with the fic.

Last time on Entwined Destinies:

Pulling her dark hazel hair into a bun she looked at her reflection, 'I need to get new clothes.' She thought sticking a finger through a hole in her shirt. Glancing at the bath she noticed that the tub had just reached the half way mark, grabbing a washcloth she turned on the faucet and started to lather the washcloth with facial soup and started to wash her face. By the time she finished washing her face the tub was at the level she desired, turning off the water she reached her hand in to feel the temperature. 'Perfect.' She thought retracting her hand and stood up, standing up she stepped into the water. "I forgot just how relaxing these are." She said talking aloud enjoying the water soothing her sore muscles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taking her feet out of the tub (forgot to say that before gomen.) she turned back towards the counter and picked up the basket of bathing supplies she put together right before she started running the water for her bath. Balancing the basket in one hand she lowered the lid to the toilet so she could put the basket on top of it. Grabbing another wash cloth she stepped back into the tub and slowly sat down. Once she was seated in the tub she submerged the washcloth under the water and grabbed her cherry blossom scented body wash (I don't own that only Bath and Body Works do. I do however own a bottle and I love the scent.) Drizzling nickel size amount of body wash onto the washcloth she rubbed it together until suds started to appear. As she started to wash her arms she started to hum the song she heard when she was little. Cleaning her body as well as she could at the time being she sat back and relaxed allowing the hot water to sooth her. "I never thought I would understand that old saying. How did it go again? Appreciate the finer things in life?" she muttered laying her head against the tile. "Ah who cares this is heaven." She said closing her eyes enjoying the chance to pamper herself while she could.

After a few minutes she noticed that her fingers started to prune, deciding she spent enough time in the tub she stood up. Grabbing the stopper she let the water drain down far enough until she was able to turn the shower on and not worry about the tub overfilling. Lathering her hair with her strawberry-kiwi shampoo she let it rinse while she put the bottle back, after the shampoo was rinsed completely from her hair she poured a little bit of conditioner into her palm and lathered that in her hair. After her hair was done she washed her body once more and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel from the peg she wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. 'I love traveling but nothing can beat staying in a nice hotel with a bed and hot shower.' She thought walking towards the door that led back into the room she shared with Kagome. Walking over to one of her bags she selected a pair of black pajama bottoms and a white tank top putting those aside she reached into another bag and without looking pulled out a pair of panties.

Dressing quickly in case Kagome suddenly opened the door and Yusuke was with her and had their food. After dressing she walked back into the bathroom, she folded the towel and placed it back on top of the counter. Looking around the bathroom for a trash bag she located two on top shelf were the extra towels were kept, taking one she opened it and placed her dirty clothes in it(my family does that a lot. And it also is a great thing to keep everyone's clothes separate.) Letting the air out she moved to place it in her bag that she kept her sleeping clothes in (since she has more than just pajama's in her bag.) she sat down on her bed. She had just sat down when the door opened and Kagome walked in holding a bag with two take out cartons. "I got your favorite." She said shutting the door with her foot, "You didn't forget to Yusuke any food did you?" Sora asked eyeing her roommate. "No I gave him his food before I came here." Kagome giggled walking over to Sora and handed her the bag before walking over to her own bags and started to pull out her night gown. "Your's is on top." She called out over her shoulder before Sora could ask. 'That's one thing I'll never be able to know how she does.' Sora thought laughing to her self as she opened the bag. Pulling her dinner out of the bag, opening the lid she took a deep breath of her Kung POW chicken and friend rice.

"How much longer until we reach Kohona?" Kagome asked pulling out a pair of boxer shirts and a white muscle shirt; putting them aside she opened a bag and started to change into her sleeping clothes. "If we continue at the pace we are going then I'm betting on a day or two." Sora responded before taking a bite out of her food and moved to sit against the head board. "I'm so excited. Not only do we get to finally see Naruto-sama but we also get to see Ryu-sama's vessel too. And they are having kits!" Kagome squealed unbuttoning her pants and slipped on her boxer shorts. "Yah. It's great to know that Kyuubi-sama and Ryu-sama have been sealed into some people that haven't used them for the wrong reason." Sora said smiling behind a piece of her chicken, "That and they are mated to each other. From what I saw of the pictures of Kyuubi-sama and Ryu-sama when they were little they always seemed like they were destined to be together." Kagome chirped changing her shirt. "I wonder if Naruto-sama will accept our help." Kagome muttered closing the lid on her suitcase, "I don't see why she wouldn't but then again she may feel a little more uncomfortable from the reports that we received about Naruto-sama she's had to take care of herself since she was able to walk." Sora said looking down at her food closely.

"I know but somehow I don't think she'll mind. I think she'd say that if she didn't have everything that she didn't when she was little then she wouldn't appreciate what she has now……….or something like that." Kagome responded smiling. 'What she said makes no sense but I sorta understand what she means.' Sora thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. It wasn't long until Sora finished eating, brushed her teeth and went to climb back into bed. She had just gotten under the covers when Kagome climbed into her own bed and switched off the light. "Good Night Sora." Kagome said yawning, "Night Kagome." Sora responded closing her eyes and fell asleep. Before they knew it the phone in their room rang, reaching over Kagome picked the phone up and listened. Hearing no one on the other line she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

She felt like she just closed her eyes when someone knocked on their bedroom door. Putting the pillow over her head she ignored the sound and tired to fall back asleep. While Kagome was sleeping Sora had woken up to someone knocking, walking over to the door she opened it to find Yusuke standing there looking a little pissed. "I've been waiting down in the lobby for the two of you for a hour now." He snapped glaring at her, "Wha? What time is it?" she asked yawning. "It's eleven a clock." Yusuke responded, "I didn't know what time it was. Kagome was supposed to wake up earlier to get a shower and she was supposed to wake me up after words so we could leave early." Sora responded sighing. "Go down and wait in the lobby. We'll meet you down there soon, you can order a drink or something and I'll pay you back for it." Sora said shooing Yusuke away, ignoring his protests as she shut the door. Walking over to Kagome's bed she shook her awake and told her to get a quick shower while she could.

Watching Kagome walk half conscious into the bathroom Sora giggled watching Kagome, "I'll never be able to figure out how she is able to do some things so graceful in the mornings but once she's fully awake she's the clumsiest person ever." Sora said shaking her head and started to get dressed. She had just managed to shove her sleeping clothes into her bag when Kagome walked out of bathroom. Kagome walked quickly over to her own bag and grabbed an outfit without looking. Dressing quickly she shoved her clothes into the bag, not even bothering to look where she put them. After they shut their bags they grabbed their room keys and walked out the room. Walking down to the lobby they sat their bags down and returned their room keys and thanked the manager. Spotting Yusuke in the lobby drinking a drink reading a newspaper looking calm, they could tell he was anything but calm since the newspaper was crumpled where his hands held it.

Making their way over to him Sora pulled out forty dollars and handed it to him, before he had a chance to respond or tell them they were late they had dragged him out the door. "I'm glad that my bag was nearby or else we'd have to go back." He muttered picking his bags up and started down the road to Kohona. When they were far enough out of anyone's eye sights they decided to run at full speed, "We should hurry and get there before Naruto-sama goes into labor that way she can relax and have it nice and easy until the big day comes." Sora yelled as they jumped from tree to tree at speeds that demons were well known for. "I agree that and we can at least help her when they come unless they are born before we get there." Kagome yelled right behind Sora, "Doubt it. Since we agreed to take our pace up a few notches then we should be there by nightfall." Yusuke responded in front of both females. They continued at the pace they were traveling for well into the evening, stopping only to get some food and to let their body's rest so they wouldn't pass out once they arrived in Kohona.

"How much longer Yusuke?" both Sora and Kagome asked as they walked through a large forest clearing. "I'd say an hour or two at the max with us walking." He responded glancing at the sky, spotting the sun setting he can tell they're about two hours away. "We can't run like normal humans and get there faster?" Kagome asked yawning, "We could but we need to wait a little but to see what security is like in Kohona." Sora responded rubbing her eyes with the back of her fist. "I'm gonna check and see just how far we have left to travel, you two can rest." Yusuke said jumping to the top of the largest tree, looking around he noticed a large gate that looked like the gate they saw in the picture Mitsuo had in the file he showed them before they left. Jumping back down he landed gently on the ground near Kagome, and Sora. "If we get moving we'll be able to get into Kohona before nine." He said making both girls smile at the thought of being able to fall asleep in a comfy bed; the last one weren't as comfortable as the girls would have wished.

Grabbing their bags they ran the rest of the way, at a normal pace that wouldn't attract any attention to themselves. They made it to the gate and were able to get inside without much trouble, "I know that we don't look dangerous but I think they need to be a little more strict on who they let in." Yusuke muttered as they made their way towards the hokage's tower, they had just walked in as the secretary was leaving for the night. Walking down to the office they knocked on the door and waited until they were granted permission to enter. Once they were allowed to enter they walked inside and handed the hokage the scroll they were sent to deliver. "This is definitely a once in a lifetime thing." Tsuande said shaking her head sighing, "If she does not require our help we are told to stay and help out when needed even if it isn't Naruto-sama or her mate who needs us." Sora explained. "And she doesn't have to return if she doesn't wish to, Mitsuo-sama said that she whatever she choose he'd support her." Kagome added. "Very well, but I want you to come back after you talk with Sasuke and Naruto." Tsuande ordered looking at the three before her, "Hai hokage-sama." Yusuke responded watching the female hokage write down the address they needed, taking the paper from her they bowed once more and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wah I'm sooooooooo sorry that it took so long to update. School has been going great but I haven't had much time to write, well on my fic I've had time to write my speech outlines for my speech class but other than that nope. I'm half way through which is great since I'll be able to work on the next chap, which shall be short for a good reason. My story is finished and I would like to say thank everyone for their reviews and they patience with me. I worked on this chap while watching Dead Silence, which was cool, and Hannibal Rising, which was kind of gross yet I couldn't stop watchin since I wanted to know how Hannibal Lector became how he did. I'm rambling gomen, pleaze accept my apologizes for the delay of the chap.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Naruto in anyway, if I did then I wouldn't have to get a job and my college tuition would be paid for and I would have an awesome car. Hiyo I started this chap right after I posted the last one, I said this chap was gonna be short, it will, but not exactly short if that makes any sense.

Last Time on Entwined Destinies

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grabbing their bags they ran the rest of the way, at a normal pace that wouldn't attract any attention to themselves. They made it to the gate and were able to get inside without much trouble, "I know that we don't look dangerous but I think they need to be a little more strict on who they let in." Yusuke muttered as they made their way towards the hokage's tower, they had just walked in as the secretary was leaving for the night. Walking down to the office they knocked on the door and waited until they were granted permission to enter. Once they were allowed to enter they walked inside and handed the hokage the scroll they were sent to deliver. "This is definitely a once in a lifetime thing." Tsuande said shaking her head sighing, "If she does not require our help we are told to stay and help out when needed even if it isn't Naruto-sama or her mate who needs us." Sora explained. "And she doesn't have to return if she doesn't wish to, Mitsuo-sama said that she whatever she choose he'd support her." Kagome added. "Very well, but I want you to come back after you talk with Sasuke and Naruto." Tsuande ordered looking at the three before her, "Hai hokage-sama." Yusuke responded watching the female hokage write down the address they needed, taking the paper from her they bowed once more and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Riku arrived at the hospital Tsuande had already heard about Naruto and meet them there, "What happened?" she demanded showing Riku where to put Naruto. "I think she overheard Kakashi and Iruka talking about what happened to you know who." He explained putting Naruto gently down on the bed, "Go tell the others what happened I'll try to stop her from going into labor too soon." She barked shoving Riku out of the room and turned to work on Naruto. 'I swear those three arrived at the perfect time. I'm going to have to put Naruto on bed rest until she is actually supposed to deliver.' Tsuande thought sighing. Walking quickly over to the bed Tsuande removed the bottom of Naruto's outfit to check and see how far dilated she was. "Thank god." She said noticing that Naruto's labor could be stopped.

"Relax Naruto. I'm going to stop your labor since it's way to early." Tsuande said placing her hand on top of Naruto's and giving it a gentle squeeze before walking out of the room to get a nurse to give Naruto some medicine to stop her labor. Spotting one of the nurses she knew treated Naruto with respect even before she got the respect she deserved by the village. "Sophia would you get Naruto some Ritodrine." She said smiling at the nurse as she waited for the stamped of people wanting to hear about Naruto's condition. It didn't take long for the nurse to walk into Naruto's room with a shot to give Naruto to stop her from going any further into labor. Sophia had just shut the door an drew the curtains closed when the front doors of the hospital burst open and everyone who loved Naruto ran inside.

Stopping them from barging into Naruto's hospital room Tsuande waited until they caught their breaths before telling them of Naruto's condition. "She's fine but she should have been told about Sakura a long time ago. I don't mean she should have been told everything right away but a little bit at a time and maybe then she wouldn't be here." Tsuande said before anyone could open their mouths. "I didn't want anything to harm her or the kits so that's why I never told her." Sasuke said looking down at the ground in shame. "That's a good thing to be worried about but she shouldn't have found out the way she did." Tsuande said patting Sasuke on the back comforting him. "Well Naru-chan be okay?" Ino asked looking from Tsuande to the room where a nurse exited from. "She'll be fine but I plan on keeping her here over night just to make sure that nothing else happens." Tsuande said taking Naruto's medical chart from Sophia and wrote down a note before closing it.

"Can we see her?" Iruka asked taking a step forward looking nervous, "Not right now. I have a feeling that she'll be anything but happy to see any of you right now but that should change in an hour or so. So while we'll let her calm down I have something to talk to all of you about." She said moving towards her office. She noticed the three people from before walking into the hospital, smiling she led the others towards her office while making it appear as she was rubbing her right arm as she pointed to Naruto's room the only people to notice was the three who just walked in. Once everyone left Tsuande saw the new comers nod their heads in her direction before opening the door to Naruto's room.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Greetings Naruto-sama." Sora said as Kagome shut the door. "Who are you?" Naruto asked placing a hand on her stomach, a sign that didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, "We do not mean you or your kits any harm. Mitsuo-sama sent us to help you as long as you and your family live." Yusuke explained hoping to calm down the nervous pregnant female. "My grandfather sent you?" Naruto repeated blinking her eyes in confusion, "He wanted to give you a gift as coagulations in getting a mate and getting ready to have a family of your own." Kagome chirped smiling at the blond before them. "I have a feeling that we'll be needed now since your mate will not let you do anything strenuous." Sora said sighing, nodding her head Naruto replied "I have a feeling I'll be lucky to even walk around by myself and that will even be inside Kohona's walls."

Everyone sweat dropped at the image but agreed since Naruto-sama's mate was known to be stubborn, from what they read in the report they got. "Ne. Naruto-sama?" Kagome asked moving closer to Naruto's bed, "Hm?" was her response. "What is your mate's name? We only know of him as Ryu-sama's vessel." Kagome asked looking down at her feet in embarrassment. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said blushing, "I take it he's famous judging by your blush." Yusuke pointed out. "Hai." Naruto quietly said a small smile appearing on her face. 'She's so kawaii.' All three thought smiling at the adorable picture before them, each briefly wondering what this 'Sasuke' would think of them staying and helping Naruto-sama.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Hinata asked looking at the first female hokage of Kohona. "Naruto's condition is fine but she'll need to take it easy until she's actually supposed to go into labor. Thankfully before this happened I met with some people that were sent to help Naruto. Her grandfather sent them to help out with the kits when they are born and just to help out when needed, which they will. I'm officially ordering Naruto to be on bed rest until I say other wise, she is limited on the activities she can do." Tsuande explained sitting down in her chair. "Mitsuo-sama sent help?" Riku asked blinking his eyes in confusion, nodding her head Tsuande went on explaining everything she was told from the help Mitsuo sent for Naruto. "I'm glad that he got the room done but everyone should have known not to let me design any room by him self." Riku said shaking his head. "Where are they?" Sasuke asked taking a step towards Tsuande's desk, "hm? Oh they are visiting with Naruto right now, and I believe that all of you can go and see her now but don't put too much pressure on her." Tsuande responded.

Everyone quickly left the room thanking her for all her help before moving towards Naruto's room. When they opened the door they saw Naruto with three other people talking, upon seeing them Naruto quickly looked anywhere but at them. 'She's pissed.' Everyone thought sighing before trying to make it up to her, "We had a good reason not to tell you." Iruka tried to explain hoping to make Naruto look at it their way. "Sora could you get me some Jell-O?" Naruto asked turning her gaze towards the hazel hared female, "Hai, any flavor?" Sora asked looking from her new boss to everyone else in the room in confusion. "Nope any will do." Naruto chirped as her room door opened once more and Tsuande walked in. "I told Sasuke what I want you to do so listen to him." She said chuckling as everyone looked at her for help, "Fine but I want to talk to him ALONE!" Naruto growled turning to face everyone glaring at them with blood red eyes. Seeing that she was serious they quickly left the room, with Sora saying that she'll return soon with Naruto's Jell-O. "Why didn't you tell me? I know you wanted to protect me and the kits but don't you think I should have the right to know of Sakura's trial and punishment." Naruto snapped turning towards the wall, "I should have told you but I didn't want to tell you at least not until I talked to Tsuande first and I guess that I forgot to ask her cause I saw how happy you were I didn't want to make you sad." Sasuke explained walking over to his mate and hugged her. "It'll take me a while to trust you again but I forgive you since you were only looking out for me and our kits." Naruto said sighing.

Sasuke told Naruto everything that she wanted to know, only stopping when Sora walked in with the jell-o. "Hey sora?" Naruto called out before Sora could leave, "Yes Naruto-sama?" sora responded turning around to look at the female. "You wouldn't by chance have any demon sake with you or know how to get some would you?" Naruto asked sending a sly smirk in Sasuke's direction jogging his memory of their plan. "Now that you mention it Mitsuo-sama did send some for your mate, I mean Sasuke-sama, as a gift." Sora replied tilting her head to the side in confusion. "To make a long story short we plan on giving some to my older brother and out friend Aiko, they love each other but are too stubborn to admit it." Sasuke said before Naruto could start the whole story.

"Oh! Well it's your sake to do with what you want so I cannot stop you but watch how much they drink. If they each drink half the bottle then they'll be so drunk that the small amount of inner demon that all humans possess will take over and they may mate." Sora said before opening the door and exiting the hospital room. "If they drink that much then I'm just going to let them do whatever the hell they want." Naruto said shuddering at the thought of trying to stop Itachi and Aiko from mating. "I agree, so we'll need to keep a close on them and if they drink too much then we'll let them do whatever they want as long as it's not in OUR house." Sasuke said nodding his head. "Can you believe that we'll be parents soon?" Naruto asked placing a hand on her bloated stomach, "Yep, and we'll make sure they are the happiest kits ever." Sasuke said and then told Naruto what he was informed by Tsuande, and she wasn't exactly happy with the news, and that Yusuke, Kagome, and Sora will be staying with them and would be helping out as much as possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I said the chap would be small and there's reason to this. The next chap will be longer than four pages, which this one is on word, and it will go to the exciting part.

I looked up a drug to stop labor and it said that Ritodrine was one. Since I don't know how much is needed to stop the labor process and the few sites I checked didn't say anything bout it. Oh and I just remembered that Naruto knew about Sakura but she didn't know the exact details or when it would take place, that's why she, Naruto, went into labor too early. I'm thinking that Naruto wanted to tell Sakura goodbye at least once and to thank her for if it wasn't for Sakura then Naruto would never had befriend any of the other females from the other teams in Kohona….or at least that's what I'm saying. Pleaze review and tell me what you think.


	26. Forgive me!

I'm sorry for taking so long but school has been becoming slightly harder, probably because I have one more class than I did last term, and I've spent a lot of my time doin homework and other things. But do not worry I'm working on the next chap as I'm typing this and shall have the next chap up soon so please be patient.


	27. Promise

I'm sorry for not updating quickly

I'm sorry for not updating quickly. I'm in a funk right now trying to decide how I want the chap I'm workin on to go and every time I get started I have to erase that and start over cause something went wrong, my computer saves it under a different folder and not the one it's supposed to be in. But never the less I promise to have the next chap up soon.


	28. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto, if I did then my college tuition and could afford to buy whatever I wanted when I wanted to

I do not own Naruto, if I did then my college tuition and could afford to buy whatever I wanted when I wanted to. However I don't have the privilege of owning Naruto and that means no money so yah.

Last time: The kits weren't born yet but they shall cause this chap is gonna be a flash forward to the time of the delivery. And the planning of Itachi and Aiko getting together is still being worked on cause now Naruto is helping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto got out of the hospital and was on bed rest until told other wise which was hopefully going to be lifted this month since it was ordered two months ago, something that did not sit well with Naruto but she only went along with it because if she didn't then Sasuke would tighten down on her movements. Although she was thankful because it gave her time to correct any errors that Sasuke made when plotting to get his brother and Aiko together. 'This is horrible. Having them sit together only makes it seem suspicious.' She thought sighing as she made a memo on the notebook she kept on the nightstand, "Have them right next each other seems to weird; however, if they are close enough but by having them sitting at the same table across from each other isn't that strange." She muttered writing down their names on the seating chart she was making for the party. As she went through writing the guest names from the guest list on the seating chart she decided that she would make Sasuke do this next time, she had just managed to make certain that everyone had a place and that neither Itachi or Aiko could get out of their seating location.

Once that was done Naruto sighed and started to think of something else she could do, she made a list of everything she thought of and knew that if every one of the ideas were shot down she would NOT be a happy woman. A moment later Aiko entered the bedroom carrying a tray, "I have a lunch for one uchiha Naruto." Aiko said in a fake French accent trying to cheer up the pregnant woman. "Sorry no one hear by that name try back later." Naruto responded knowing that if she annoyed Aiko enough that she'd leave and Sasuke would be forced to bring her lunch, which was the goal because she wanted to lay into him. "Really? But I was told her description and it does match the way the unknown woman in here right now that I'm talking to. Positive that Uchiha Naruto isn't here?" Aiko asked somewhat playing around because Naruto really did not look like she normally did, she wasn't allowed to go out side for any reason so her skin did not have the tan it normally does. "Get a second opinion." Naruto responded deciding then and there to escape by the time Aiko returned, 'Should be easy enough after all she is tired and it's not that hard to trick her.' Naruto thought watching Aiko turn to leave.

Naruto quickly tossed the covers off her body and waddled over to the balcony, she uncovered the stair case she had built there before she became pregnant. 'I knew this staircase would come in handy one day.' She thought grabbing the hand rail and slowly descended down the stairs, "I know I almost went into labor much sooner than I should of a while ago but that doesn't mean coddle me like I am unable to even do anything." She muttered moving towards the one place in the entire Uchiha district that made her feel like she could relax and be alone. Soon she arrived in the garden that was made and taken care of by his mother; she went over to a bench and sat down in hopes to enjoy the freedom she had now before anyone interrupted her. "I hate being locked up like some criminal. I want to be able to go out and have fun, it's not like I'm asking to be sent on a mission or anything." She growled out glaring over in the direction of her house, her glare soon softened and she turned her gaze around the garden taking in its beauty.

She soon groaned and clutched her stomach, "Even my kids are against me." She groaned again wincing when her water broke. She panted and finally managed to get up after ten minutes of trying, Naruto bit her lip to keep from crying out when a contraction hit. "Okay one step at a time." She muttered taking one step back towards her house to get help; she could hear everyone screaming her name looking for her but no matter how much she wanted to scream back she couldn't because of the pain. "Fucking bastard is never touching me again." She growled stopping to catch her breath now regretting leaving, she knew things were going opposite of the way it was supposed to or at least the way she planned them to. 'Today was supposed to be a relaxing one then tomorrow the kids can be born.' Naruto thought leaning against a wall to relax until the contraction passed, "Fuck this shit." She snarled feeling very hostile at the moment and wanted this to end now. She picked up a bucket resting on the wall near her head and tossed it towards a near by window, 'If this doesn't get them to come here then nothing will.' She thought half smirking half frowning at her genius and her pain.

True enough not even three seconds after the window was broken did Sasuke and the others appear right in front of her, they started to bug her by saying how she should not have left. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE THE LONGEST KATANA I CAN FIND UP ALL OF YOUR ASSES." She screamed feeling that if she felt hostile then she should take it out on everyone one of them, "Naru-chan is something wrong?" Yusuke asked curious as to why the polite and friendly woman he knew now seemed to be bipolar. "NO YOU JACKASS! MY WATER BROKE!" she growled wincing as another contraction hit, "You're having the babies now?" Sasuke asked looking down at his little wife in shock. Naruto grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him down to her eye level "No I'm just deciding to pull an April fools two months early. Take me to the hospital NOW!" she snarled pulling the shirt tighter until Sasuke started to choke, Iruka managed to free Sasuke long enough for him to get his breath back an pick up Naruto. A moment later they were running to the hospital all the while trying to help Naruto relax during the contractions only to get a taste of just how hostile and sadistic she could be when tempted, Sasuke hid a shudder when Naruto growled at Kakashi that she was going to shove a watermelon up HIS ass and then let him push it out to see just how "easy" childbirth was after Kakashi muttered how women blew something so easy out of proportion.

No matter what Naruto said they hoped that this was only because she was in labor and it wasn't permanent after all they loved their sweet Naruto. As soon as they entered the hospital they were met by Tsuande who took one look and ordered a room to be made up and right now, once the room was set up Tsuande was about to ask if Naruto wanted an epidural only to be beaten by Kakashi of all people telling her to give one to Naruto. Tsuande blinked not believing what she was just told only to turn to look at the pregnant woman on the bed who was screaming at Sasuke that it would be a cold day in hell when he would ever touch her again. 'Who knew she could be so hostile.' Tsuande thought getting the epidural ready a moment later she carefully inserted the needle into Naruto's spine careful because one slip could paralyze Naruto for life.

Once done she left the room to see if everything was set up in case of an emergency or something went wrong during the delivery, "Don't worry baby everything will soon be over." Sasuke muttered kissing the top of Naruto's head. "Don't touch me! It's your fault I'm even in this situation in the first place bastard." Was the response given before Naruto groaned, Sasuke could tell when the epidural kicked in because Naruto was not as hostile as before. 'Who knew the dobe could have a violent side?' Sasuke thought to himself knowing if he even muttered even a single word of his thought that he'd be lucky to just sleep on the couch for a month with how violent Naruto seemed to be at the moment he wouldn't put it past his wife to find some way to put him in the hospital. He left to get her some ice chips when Tsuande entered saying he should take his time for she had to check on how far Naruto was dilated. As he was shutting the door he saw Tsuande reaching to lift the blanket covering Naruto's legs, walking down the hall towards the nurses station to inquire where he could get some ice chips he wondered just how long until his kits would be born and he could hold them in his arms.

Attaining the ice chips he made his way back towards Naruto's room pausing only to stop when Tsuande told him that Naruto wasn't fully dilated yet and that she still have five more inches (is it inches?) to go until she was ready to give birth. He nodded his thanks and went back inside to give Naruto the ice chips, "Sasuke I don't think I'm gonna make it." She moaned rubbing her stomach in hopes of settling the three active kits. "Yes you will. I know my mate won't give up and she'll be fine." Sasuke responded pouring some ice chips in a cup for Naruto then handed it to her with one hand while his other went to cover her hand on her stomach. No matter how much pain Naruto was in half of her felt some what better knowing Sasuke was there helping him, the other half of her felt like breaking every single bone in his body. She continued this feeling for another two hours but each time she envisioned doing something much worse to Sasuke each passing moment, "These kits better come out NOW! I can't handle this much longer." Naruto wined tossing her head back on her pillow in frustration wanting to get this over since she wanted to hold her kits.

Sasuke knew what she was feeling since he too wanted to hold and see his kits but knew they would be born when it was time, two hours later Naruto was fully dilated and was ready to be taken to the delivery room. Sasuke quickly dressed in a pair of scrubs knowing the only person whose hand Naruto wouldn't break when she squeezed during the time it came for her to push, once in the delivery room Sasuke instantly grabbed Naruto's hand knowing she needed to feel he was there with her. Tsuande told Naruto to push and went about preparing for the birth of the first child, "Breath Naruto breath." Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto's forehead. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? SKIPPING THROUGH A FILED OF FLOWERS?" Naruto screamed through clenched teeth, she stopped a moment later when Tsuande told her to. Sasuke could feel himself shiver inwardly when his mate screamed at him, after all Naruto was hostile before but now that she was giving birth he had a feeling that he'd be lucky if she didn't kill him.

When told to push again Naruto clenched her teeth and squeezed Sasuke's hand and pushed knowing that if she wanted to see her kits then she should get it over with, 'And I get to scream and cuss as much as I want to and no one can say anything.' She thought knowing she shouldn't be happy about that news but after being kept on bed rest for so long and treated like a glass doll she decided to screw it and release all her frustrations. "Ok the head is just about out one more push and it should be completely free." Tsuande said smiling up at the brat she considered a daughter, "Great and only four fucking hours since we first started." Naruto growled out. She knew the first child birth could take hours but to be frank Naruto wanted it over with because she wasn't giving birth to one kid the first time but three, "Suke if you ever want to live long enough to see these kits first birthday then pray this goes by quickly." She threatened not really meaning it but felt like threatening someone and he was the only one who could handle fighting her at full strength. "Come on just one more push." Sasuke said nuzzling Naruto's head with his cheek knowing this was painful for his little mate, a pain he didn't ever want to experience since he knew he couldn't handle what Naruto was going through and he felt his heart swell with pride at the thought of how much pain his mate was going through for their kits to live.

Tightening her grip on Sasuke's hand she gave one more push making sure to give a strong one, she could feel the baby leaving her body. "Congratulations it's a boy." Tsuande said a small smile on her face while a nurse handed Sasuke a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord, Sasuke watched as a nurse took his son to be cleaned before he could see his son's hair color his attention was drawn back to Naruto who cried out for him. He heard Tsuande saying the next child was coming and quickly, twelve pushes later and Naruto finally pushed out the second child. "It's another boy." Tsuande said watching Sasuke cut the umbilical for the second time with the hint of a smile on his face, Sasuke quickly looked at both his sons and felt pride fill his heart that both were healthy. Their first born son had black hair like his but had a spiky look that Sasuke knew he got from Naruto's genes, their second boy had dark blond hair but looked like Sasuke's hair when he was younger only less pronounced in the back. "One more to go then we're done." Tsuande said smiling at Naruto who nodded her head knowing that she would soon hold her baby girl and her sons in her arms; Sasuke grabbed her hand once again and whispered words of endearment to Naruto helping her along. Naruto clearly wanted to say something else but knew he was right so she sucked in a deep breath and pushed with as much strength as she could, four more pushes and their last child was born.

"I don't need to say what this one is but I will anyways, congratulations on having a girl." Tsuande said watching as Sasuke cut the last umbilical cord of his kits with pride showing on her face, Sasuke and Naruto told the names of their kits while the nurses were cleaning up the girl. Once cleaned the three kits were placed in their mothers awaiting arms, it was at this time Sasuke saw that his daughter had a full head of midnight blue hair that was wavy. The new parents looked down at their kits for the first time and knew that things would only get better from this day on, Naruto suspected that only one of her kits would have her eye color but would have to wait until their permanent eye color remained until then their eye color would be blue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry this chap was so short but for the time being I wanted to update since I hadn't it a while. I haven't been around anyone who's pregnant so I don't exactly how long giving birth can take or how long a person who's expecting more than one child can expect to have to wait between births so please forgive me if I'm wrong. Oh and I'm not positive that all newborn babies have blue eyes but I was told that and I cannot remember where I heard it but again if I'm wrong I'm sorry. The next chap will take a while since I'm kinda at a blank on how I want this to end so please forgive me if it takes a long time to update.


	29. I'm so sorry

Sorry for not updating things have become crazy in my life with work and school getting ready to start again. Which I shall be working only 3 days starting the fourth so I shall work on the next chap more. I promise that I have started it but with my schedule all wacky the only thing I seem to do when not working is sleeping.


	30. last chapter

Okay, sorry for taking so long uplodaing this but life has been hetic lately and I've be torn on what to do with this fic so without further ado the last chapter.

It's been seven years since the kits were born, and after the scare with their youngest did the two decide to wait on having anymore. Yes their youngest kit was not only born healthy, but also alive something Sasuke was thankful for everyday. Naruto stayed at home and took care of the kits while Sasuke continued being a ninja, they already discussed whom would do what until the kits were old enough and Naruto stated that she would stay at home and take care of them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. Sasuke knew that she meant after they graduated from the academy and did not mind, after all he wanted nothing more than to go out on missions knowing that when he returned home his beloved wife was safe and sound with their kits. Itachi and Aiko soon became mates and had a kit of their own a few years after Sasuke and Naruto's kits were a year old, of course they argued most of the time so it was pointless to try to get the two to get along as the two seemed happier when they were arguing so everyone left them alone especially after Kiba walked in on them making up from their last argument. For the rest of their lives everyone in Kohona was content with their lives, and could not help but be thankful for that day when Naruto's secret was revealed as it made the lives of everyone happy.

~End~

Okay, yes this was a short chapter but I figured ending it this way was a lot better than not completing my story at all. I tried thinking of so many different ways to do this chapter and nothing seemed to work. Thanks to all whom reviewed.


End file.
